


Царский лев - Часть 1. Лешачиха

by Alrami



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alrami/pseuds/Alrami





	1. Chapter 1

ЦАРСКИЙ ЛЕВ  
Часть 1. Лешачиха

Пролог

 

Донат попался, как ребёнок.  
Перейдя границу, он не то чтобы уверился, что всё страшное осталось позади, но расслабился непозволительным образом.  
Границу он не только увидел, но и ощутил. Заканчивалась Пустыня и начиналась пустыня. Песок, состоящий из чёрных бусин размером с голубиное яйцо, торчащие из него белые скалы с коричневым налётом, словно обломки гнилых зубов, искорёженные деревья, растущие без коры, листья им заменяли плоские двухвершковые шипы, с которых свисали ошмётки слизи, - всё это остановилось у невидимой черты. А за нею расстилалась обычная каменистая равнина с редкими рощами.  
Заканчивались М **о** рошные Земли и начинался обычный мир.

Перейдя границу, Донат первым делом отыскал ручей, напился от души и, выплеснув из фляги вонючую затхлую воду, наполнил её свежей. Умылся – и почувствовал невероятное облегчение оттого, что теперь не надо экономить каждый глоток, вздрагивать и оборачиваться на каждый шорох – ибо этот шорох мог стать последним звуком, услышанным тобой, спать урывками – и не ночью, а в самое жаркое время дня, не безопасное, а, скажем так, наименее опасное. Оттого, что выбрался живым из ада, устроенного человечеством самому себе, что рисковать и терпеть пришлось не зря, что добытая информация была достаточно ценной, и ради неё стоило лезть в преисподнюю.

Расслабился и прозевал бросок камня. А может, в любом случае не смог бы увернуться – был слишком измотан. У Доната и в лучшие времена реакция была не той, что у Дея, а теперь, когда все запасы силы и ловкости выложены в Пустыне, иного и ожидать было нельзя.  
Камень ударил его в затылок.  
Донат без вскрика упал лицом в ручей.

 

Произошло худшее из того, что могло случиться. Донат предпочёл бы снова оказаться один на один с жуткой м **о** рошной зверюгой, состоящей из клыков, жвал, когтей и неуёмной злобы, чем встретиться с дикарями. Неведомое всегда страшит, а о дикарях не знали почти ничего. Из их лап мало кому удавалось вырваться, опытные, прошедшие огонь и воду агенты не возвращались вовсе. Доподлинно же о дикарях было известно лишь то, что они не брезгуют человечиной.

Донат был привязан к огромной решётке, сделанной из тонких неошкуренных стволов. Верёвки, свитые из жил животных, - или тошно подумать, кого, - держали его необычайно крепко: за запястья растянутых рук, за локти, перехватывали горло, талию, колени, лодыжки. Рядом, слева, висел ещё один пленник, как и Донат, совершенно голый.

Решётка была прислонена к стене пещеры вертикально, с небольшим наклоном.  
В центре обширного помещения было выкопано круглое углубление, в котором горел костёр; кроме него пещера освещалась десятком факелов, воткнутых в щели на разной высоте.

Дикарей насчитывалось не менее двадцати. Присматриваясь к ним, Донат слегка удивился: о дикарях ходили слухи, что они выглядят, как морошные чудища-мутанты, но обитатели пещеры были вполне человекообразны, мужчины и женщины одинаково бритоголовы, мужчины в большинстве своём бородаты. Одеты в обноски; обувь, похоже, сшита из содранной обивки каких-то сидений – бесформенные бахилы, стянутые под коленями теми же жильными верёвками.

Донату удалось немного повернуть голову к товарищу по несчастью.  
— Откуда вонь такая?  
— Славку жарят, - со стоном отозвался тот.  
— Ка-ак?!  
— «Как, как»… Обыкновенно! Людоеды они. Сначала лакомятся, куски вырезают, а потом…  
От запаха, от картины, услужливо нарисованной богатым воображением, Доната едва не вырвало.  
— И нас сожрут?  
— Нет, домой отпустят, с цветочками!.. Ты-то как здесь очутился?  
— Я по границе ходил, изучал метаморфозы флоры.  
— А, научник… - это прозвучало пренебрежительно. – Почему же тебя одного отправили? Чтоб по этим местам ходить, нужен взвод «пантер» для сопровождения.  
— А «царских львов» сколько?  
— Да парочки достаточно. У Востокова парни кр;ченые, отборные… Мы с  
Вышеславом летели на «мухе», пришлось обогнуть грозу, попали в незарегистрированную зону магнитной аномалии, и приборы сдохли. А эти твари тут как тут. Они нас сбили, понимаешь? Сбили!  
— Дикари? Чем? Камнем из пращи?  
— Гранатой из подствольника. Не утверждаю, но очень похоже. А ещё похоже, что все слухи о дикарях – сплошная брехня, выгодная тому, кто её придумывает.

Услышав оживлённую беседу пленников, к ним подошёл молодой дикарь. Судя по надетому на него трофейному свитеру, именно этот юнец, заросший редкой бородёнкой, и швырнул камень в Доната. В руках у него было копьё – длинная суковатая палка, заострённая на одном конце. Дикарь ткнул остриём в рёбра сначала Доната, потом вертолётчика. Пилот обложил дикаря ругательствами, не забыв упомянуть дикарских родителей и более далёких предков, за что поплатился ещё одной ссадиной на боку.  
— Еда молчат! – выразительно сказал юнец, потрясая копьём.

К нему присоединились двое – рыжеватый крепыш средних лет и молодая… Нет, невозможно было назвать женщиной существо с пустым сытым взглядом, вытиравшее с губ человеческую кровь.  
Коренастый дикарь в пилотской куртке оценивающе осмотрел Доната, словно прикидывал, с чего начать разделку. Тому стало ещё страшнее и тоскливее.  
— Ты ходить там? – дикарь махнул рукой. Донат не знал, в какой стороне Пустыня, но на всякий случай подтвердил. – Ты не бояться?  
— Боялся.  
— Почему ходить?  
— Я должен был знать, что там.  
Самка приблизилась к Донату и лизнула ранку на рёбрах. Почувствовав прикосновение её жадного языка, Донат содрогнулся от отвращения.  
Рыжий дикарь отбросил её ударом ноги.  
— Ты не знать, - сообщил он Донату, - ты убивать. Ты убивать люди предела, они не такой, как ты. Потому ты убивать они.  
— Ты им ничего не объяснишь, профессор, - подал голос вертолётчик. – Мы пробовали. Они считают, что нормальные люди только и ждут, чтоб их прикончить.  
— А разве это не правда? – ответил ему Донат. 

 

Больше они не разговаривали, так как поблизости околачивался юнец с жидкой бородёнкой и за каждую фразу тыкал копьём.  
Дикари улеглись спать на потрёпанные подстилки, вытащив их из бокового хода, видимо, служившего им кладовой. Туда же, в кладовую, удалились несколько особей, и вскоре послышались приглушённые взвизги и стоны утоляемой похоти.  
Наконец всё затихло. Костёр догорел.

 

Донат и вертолётчик провисели на решётке всю ночь. Тело неистово требовало изменения позы, боль терзала мышцы, потом наступило не менее мучительное оцепенение.

Донат боролся с жаждой, отчаянием и беспокоился о своей куртке, - он не видел её ни на одном из дикарей, а ведь в наглухо застёгнутом нарукавном кармане лежит радиомаячок, единственный шанс на спасение. Дей обещал быть поблизости и подобрать его вскоре после выхода из Морошных Земель. Им повезло, что поход Доната в Пустыню совпал с командировкой Дея. На брата можно было положиться во всём, лишь бы маяк не подвёл.

Под утро часовой с копьём задремал. Пилот впал в забытьё, бормоча и из-редка вскрикивая.  
Наконец развиднелось. Свет в пещеру проникал сквозь вход и отверстие в потолке.  
Снаружи сменились караульные. Долговязая неряшливая старуха, кряхтя, поднялась и стала гасить чадящие факелы.

Дикари просыпались с зеванием, почёсыванием, с вялой перебранкой. Они никуда не торопились – еда была рядом, изнемогающая от страха и физических страданий. Они пили воду и догрызали с костей мясо, оставшееся от вчерашнего ужина. 

— Дай воды, - сказал Донат, охранявшему их юнцу. Вернее, еле выговорил – за сутки у него во рту не было ни капли.  
Дикарь замахнулся копьём, но рыжий здоровяк – похоже, вожак – одёрнул его. К пленникам подошла девушка, почти уродливая из-за оспяных рытвин на лице, но её глаза хотя бы не напоминали оловянные пуговицы. Она несла в руках плошки, сделанные из затылочной части черепов.  
Девушка ловко поднялась по решётке и напоила сначала вертолётчика, потом Доната.  
— Господи, - сказал пилот, - хоть бы они с меня начали, сил уже нет тер-петь!

Главарь снова подошёл к Донату, угрюмо разглядывая его. Чем-то именно этот пленник притягивал дикаря.  
— Ты убивать люди предела, - словно убеждая себя, произнёс вожак. – Как он! – И ткнул обвиняющим перстом в несчастного пилота.  
— Скотина! – простонал тот. – Тупой ублюдок!.. Ему невозможно объяснить разницу между «саранчой» и «мухой»! Ему всё равно – истребитель или двухместный почтовик!  
Рыжий смерил его тяжёлым взглядом и повернулся к Донату.  
— Ты быть там. Что видеть?  
Донат собрался с силами, чтобы в нескольких понятных дикарю словах передать своё ощущение Пустыни.  
— Чёрный песок. Грязное небо. И смерть.  
— Зачем ты убивать люди предела?  
— А зачем вы убиваете нас?  
— Ты вкусный еда! – Вожак захохотал, показывая нездоровые зубы. – Ты вкусный и глупый! Твой земля скоро будет чёрный пустыня. Ты весь умереть! Только люди предела жить. И весь, весь, - дикарь потряс поднятыми кулаками, пытаясь выразить огромность потенциально принадлежащего ему пространства, - весь будет только мой!!  
Соплеменники восторженно внимали.  
— Люди предела тоже перемрут, - негромко, но так, чтобы главарь слышал, сказал Донат. – От голода.  
И получил тычок копья в солнечное сплетение.

Пока Донат дёргался, хрипел и кашлял, стараясь восстановить дыхание, дикари взялись за вертолётчика, вырезав у него из бедра изрядный кусок мякоти. Глубокую кровоточащую рану тут же замазали каким-то мгновенно застывающим составом.  
Бедняга пилот оборвал крик, потеряв сознание.  
«Сначала лакомятся…» - вспомнил Донат. И взмолился: «Господи, помоги! Где же Дей?»

Дикари развели большой костёр, готовясь запечь на углях тушу гигантского гуся, более похожего на коротконогого страуса. Кусок человечины вожак швырнул старухе, у которой его отобрала давешняя самка и стала жадно есть. Сырым. Рыжий дикарь выжидающе-остро глянул на Доната, и тот понял, что представление предназначено для него.

Донат выдержал взгляд, но избавиться от внезапно накатившего озноба не смог. И еле-еле удержал себя от желания биться на решётке, рвать неразрываемые жильные верёвки и кричать в безысходной тоске. Человек, который может спасти весь этот мир – с людьми и нелюдями, с городами и Морошными Землями, - весь, невзирая на то, достоин ли он спасения и заплаченной за него цены, - такой человек должен умереть от удара заострённой деревянной палки, от руки неразумного дикаря! А его мозг, вмещающий сотни вселенных, станет лакомым блюдом для вонючей самки!.. И ничего нельзя поделать. Ни-че-го!

Донат переждал вспышку отчаяния и попробовал поставить на своё место Дея, брата, бойца. Представить его на решётке было трудновато: во-первых и в-главных, дикари вообще не смогли бы его схватить. Но даже если бы его и взяли, - один шанс из ста, - Дей не стал бы понапрасну сокрушаться об участи своих гениальных мозгов, а использовал бы их по прямому назначению, придумал бы, как освободиться. Брат был человеком решений, человеком действия. И судьба шла ему навстречу. А может, просто уступала его мужеству, необоримому упрямству и умению держать удар. Донат был лишён безоглядности и самоуверенности Дея, хотя и обладал рядом других достоинств, в данной ситуации бесполезных, - достоинств мудреца, но не воина.

Донат покосился на вертолётчика, до сих пор не пришедшего в себя. И, переведя взгляд на собственную левую руку, обнаружил, что на стволе, возле самой верёвки, стянувшей его запястье, обозначился надлом. Решётка была не прикреплена, а всего лишь приставлена к неровной стене пещеры и если её раскачать…

Дикари сгрудились возле костра, ощипывая гуся-страуса. За пленниками никто не наблюдал, по крайней мере Донат этого не заметил. Шум в пещере стоял сильный, и он не опасался, что его кто-нибудь услышит, когда позвал: «Эй, летун, как ты?»  
— Нога онемела, - ответил тот.  
— Подвигаться можешь?  
— Издеваешься…  
— Хоть немного помоги качнуть!  
Донат напрягся всем телом, потянулся вперёд так, что кости заскрипели. Ещё чуть-чуть… Ещё…  
Вертолётчик вроде бы сообразил, что к чему, и попытался дёрнуться. Это слабое усилие и решило дело: надлом раздвинулся настолько, что в него прошёл жильный шнур. Кисть левой руки Доната была свободна!  
Он умудрился отломить длинную острую щепку, которой подцепил верёвку на своём локте. Может, удастся и её прорезать…  
— Бесполезно… - прошептал пилот.  
Донат не ответил. Кисть приходилось выворачивать под совершенно не-естественным углом, что было тягостно и больно.  
Верёвка то ли была дефектной, то ли поддалась настойчивости Доната. Шнур лопнул.

Донат принялся за узел на плече. Сломанные ногти не способствовали. Он был так сосредоточен на своём занятии, что не обратил внимания на предупреждающий вскрик вертолётчика.  
Повернул голову и встретился взглядом с вожаком, с белыми от ярости немигающими глазами дикаря.  
Тот не стал требовать объяснений, просто ударил дубиной наглую еду, посмевшую трепыхаться.  
Защищаясь, Донат машинально подставил освободившуюся руку. Хрустнула кость.  
Вожак снова вскинул дубину, намереваясь раскроить врагу голову, но в костре что-то лопнуло с негромким звуком, и пещера стала быстро наполняться густым едким дымом.  
Дикарь довершил удар уже вслепую, дубина задела плечо Доната и размозжила звено решётки.

Деморализованные дикари суматошно метались в слезогонном дыму, крича, кашляя, натыкаясь на стены и друг на друга.  
Из отверстия в потолке упал-раскрутился тонкий канат, и по нему скользнула вниз фигура в мешковатом комбинезоне.  
Вторая появилась во входном проёме.  
Донат не мог окликнуть их – лёгкие были забиты дымом, слёзы, сопли, слюна текли по лицу капали на грудь. В какое-то мгновение он даже испугался, что задохнётся.  
Единственное, что утешало, - вожак куда-то пропал.

Человек, спустившийся сверху, пробивался к пленникам, ловко уклоняясь от столкновений с обезумевшими дикарями. Благодаря маске с респиратором и очкам тепловидения он мог свободно дышать и передвигаться, а главное – видеть в слезоточивой пелене.

Но вожак успел раньше. Он вынырнул из клубов дыма, одной рукой прижимая к лицу мокрую тряпку, а в другой держа заточенный железный стержень.  
Доната спасло лишь то, что несчастный вертолётчик был ближе к дикарю и первый удар достался ему.

Главарь потерял некоторое время, выдёргивая прут из позвоночника пробитого насквозь, содрогающегося в агонии тела. И когда шагнул к Донату, за его спиной возник, словно deus ex machine, парень в чёрном комбинезоне и пучеглазой маске.

Далее счёт пошёл даже не на секунды – на неимоверно растянутые терции.

Направленное мощной и уверенной рукой, железное остриё уже коснулось кожи Доната, но в тот же миг грудь вожака превратилось в месиво выходного отверстия, а сама пуля расщепила деревянный ствол рядом с Донатом и срикошетила от камня.  
Соскользнув, стержень вонзился между рёбрами и продолжал рвать тело Доната – дикарь и мёртвым не выпускал из рук оружия, падал, всем весом налегая на конец прута. Железо ломало кости и выворачивало внутренности жертвы…

 

Дикари, сбившись в кучу, жались к дальней стене пещеры. Судя по всему, они имели представление о воздействии на хрупкий человеческий организм пули, вылетающей из ствола штурмового автомата марки «рысь», потому вели себя очень тихо. Однако Аверьян не расслаблялся.  
— Что там? – спросил он напарника.  
Дей Карин, разрезав кинжалом верёвки, уложил окровавленного брата на сорванную с себя куртку.  
— Всё плохо, - ответил он после минутной паузы, - очень плохо. У него сломана рука и несколько рёбер, разорвано лёгкое и, похоже, осколком кости задето сердце.  
— Сможешь что-нибудь сделать?  
— Здесь – самый минимум. Его нужно немедленно переправить домой.  
— Двинули, - сказал Аверьян.  
И, дождавшись, пока Дей, взвалив на плечи тяжёлое безжизненное тело Доната, вынесет его из пещеры, Баженов бросил на пол два шарика светозвуковых зарядов. Сам повернулся к ним спиной, скорчился и едва успел зажмуриться и заткнуть уши.

Даже сквозь сомкнутые веки вспышка была ослепительной, а от переходящего в ультразвук грохота словно выкрошило зубы.  
Бедные дикари, их будто столбняк поразил, застыли в самых неудобных позах, широко раскрыв очумелые глаза, в которых не было зрачков – они сжались до размеров печатной точки.

Выскочив наружу, под серенькое утреннее небо, Аверьян увидел, что Дей уже затащил брата в корзину воздушного шара. Баженов запрыгнул следом и включил горелку.  
— Ветер?  
— Порядок. Фордевинд.  
Дей сидел, вжившись в угол тесной гондолки, и держал брата на коленях.  
Близнецы были очень похожи, даже сейчас, когда лицо Доната опухло от кровоподтёков, а Дей был бледен и взъерошен.  
— Я ухожу, Аверьян.  
— До точки выхода ещё около часа полёта.  
— Он не выдержит этот час! Он умирает!  
— Дей, не спеши, не паникуй. Если ты совершишь Переход в воздухе, то и домой возвратишься на той же высоте.  
— На земле перейти невозможно, ты сам прекрасно знаешь. А воздух они не успели заблокировать. Снижайся.  
— Подожди до точки, - безнадёжно попросил Аверьян, глядя, как Дей вычерчивает на стене корзины знак Перехода.


	2. Царский лев - Часть 1. Лешачиха - Глава 1

1.

 

— Ну, и что с тобой делать? – спросил генерал, раскуривая трубку.  
— У меня есть выбор? – нахально поинтересовался поручик.  
— Да, конечно: разжалование или трибунал.  
— Небогато.  
— А что ты хочешь? Недельное отсутствие без разрешения – почти дезертирство.  
— Это я дезертир?! – поручик Карин был потрясён и обижен. – Ваше превосходительство!..  
— Жду объяснений. А вот это, - Востоков брезгливо сбросил со стола на пол лист бумаги, - это враньё можешь отнести в нужник.  
Поручик упрямо молчал, разглядывая кабинет, в котором, собственно говоря, и разглядывать-то было нечего: просторная, почти пустая комната, большое окно со светомаскировочной шторой, крашеный пол, дверцы встроенного шкафа и двухтумбовый письменный стол с одинокой пепельницей. И, наконец, сам генерал-майор Востоков – плечистый здоровяк с гладким загорелым лицом; если бы не вызывающая лысина во всю голову и не седые пучки оставшихся волос, ему ни за что нельзя было бы дать его пятидесяти шести.  
— Язык проглотил? Даю тебе ещё минуту, а потом отправляю под трибунал. Всё. Надоело. Не «царские львы», а школа благородных девиц: ломание, кривляние… Ну?  
Светловолосый, сероглазый, подтянутый, в ладно сидящей униформе бежевого цвета, с чёрным треугольником в вороте гимнастёрки, - чёрт бы тебя побрал, упрямец! – ни за что не хочет сменить майку на зелёную, пехотную. Ох, слишком долго ты ходишь в любимчиках, Дей Карин!  
— Меня похитили, ваше превосходительство.  
Генерал скептически хмыкнул, но резко изменившийся тон Карина заставил его насторожиться.  
— Выкладывай.  
— Рассказывать почти не о чем. Меня держали в каком-то заброшенном замке, все были в масках. Мне удалось бежать, но при прыжке со стены я ушиб ногу. До ближайшего селения пришлось добираться довольно долго. Там меня и нашёл поручик Баженов.  
— Почему ты об этом не написал?  
— Я был убеждён, что вы не поверите.  
— Естественно. Бред о ревнивом горце, который застал тебя у своей жены-красотки, намного достовернее.  
Затрещал зуммер переговорника. Генерал вынул из стола овальную коробочку телефона на витом шнуре.  
— Слушаю. Да, он здесь. - Востоков, взглянув на поручика, помрачнел. – Заходите, хотя мне это всё не нравится. – И, положив переговорник на место, пояснил: - Тобой интересуется СОК. Что ты еще натворил?  
Адъютант впустил человека лет сорока в табачной форме штабиста и следом, повинуясь знаку командира, внёс стул.  
— Полковник Смирнов. Служба охраны короны, - представился соковец. – Ваше превосходительство, у меня несколько срочных вопросов к поручику.  
— В моём присутствии.  
— Разумеется.  
— Горохов, стул поставь вон туда.  
И статному полковнику пришлось усаживаться поодаль, неловко умещая папку с бумагами на коленях.  
Востоков жестом показал Карину, чтобы тот повернулся лицом к соковцу. Парень изменил позу: стоял вольно, заложив руки за спину, чуть расставив ноги в высоких ботинках.  
— Вы позволите начать, ваше превосходительство? – осведомился Смирнов.  
— Спрашивайте, раз пришли.  
— Поручик, ваше полное имя?  
— Карин, Дей Евгеньевич.  
— В личном деле нет никаких сведений о ваших родителях.  
— Мне тоже о них ничего не известно.  
— То есть?  
— Вы знакомы с моим личным делом и, очевидно, знаете, что я сирота. Воспитывался в приюте при монастыре святого Георгия.  
— Как вы там оказались?  
— Меня нашли монахи, хоронившие жителей Благодатного.  
— Огненный вал? – спросил Смирнов.  
— Так точно.  
— Вам было…  
— Говорят, года два.  
— Может быть, достаточно об этом, полковник? – еле сдерживаясь, сказал Востоков.  
— Я на службе, ваше превосходительство. Кто назвал вас, поручик?  
— Моё имя было вышито на рубашке. Отчество я получил от нашедшего меня брата Евгения. А фамилию дал настоятель обители Карион.  
— Вы не пробовали разыскать свою семью?  
— А вы бывали в Благодатном, полковник? – глухо спросил Карин. – Вы видели город, выжженный "пекельным огнём"? Там и сейчас, двадцать лет спустя, даже колючка не растёт.  
Смирнов опустил глаза и без нужды перелистал бумаги в папке – то ли счёл нужным разыграть смущение, то ли и в самом деле почувствовал неловкость.  
Генерал, с грохотом выдвинув ящик стола, вынул табакерку и стал набивать трубку. В пепельнице дотлевал выбитый табак, добавляя крепости в задымлённую атмосферу кабинета.  
— Воспитанников приюта готовили к постригу?  
— Нет. Нам просто дали возможность выжить и вырасти.  
— Когда вы покинули монастырь?  
— Я убежал из приюта в четырнадцать лет.  
Смирнов сделал паузу в несколько секунд, подсчитывая.  
— Третье Нашествие?  
— Так точно.  
— Вы хотели отомстить за родных?  
— Я хотел спасти тех, кто ещё не сгорел, как они. В приюте было много маленьких детей, я чувствовал себя достаточно взрослым, чтобы встать на их защиту.  
— Каким образом?  
— Мне повезло оказаться в батальоне штабс-капитана Сорокина восьмого корпуса морского десанта.  
— И вы служили там несколько лет, пока господин генерал-майор не перевёл вас и поручика Баженова в столицу?  
— Вы очень хорошо осведомлены, полковник.  
— Не надо иронии, Карин. В каких последних боевых действиях вы участвовали?  
— В Холодной войне.  
— Которая закончилась два месяца назад. Теперь понятно, где вы научились так отменно владеть шпагой – это я о дуэли с камер-юнкером Муховым.  
— Не только шпагой, - подал голос Востоков. – Поручик – лучший фехтовальщик в отряде. Но я думаю, господин Смирнов, вы пришли сюда не за тем, чтобы обсуждать все таланты моего подчинённого.  
— Перехожу к главному, ваше превосходительство. Значит, вы были похищены, Карин?  
Поручик и генерал переглянулись. Востоков побагровел.  
— Что, и мне «жучка» посадили?!  
— Вы во дворце, Иринарх Леонидович, - извиняющимся тоном сказал Смирнов. – Безопасность короны…  
Генерал огляделся, будто ожидал увидеть потайной микрофон, и, отчеканивая каждое слово, высказал всё, что он думал о Службе охраны короны, о её начальнике, обо всех сотрудниках и методах их действий.  
Похоже, столь бурная реакция не была неожиданной для полковника Смирнова. Он терпеливо выждал, пока не иссяк поток генеральского красноречия, и проговорил:  
— Ваше превосходительство, позвольте мне выполнить служебный долг. Это моя работа. Я же не прошу вас доверить мне… ну, допустим, подрыв броне-крепости.  
— А я бы вам и не доверил, уважаемый, - с издевательской вежливостью ответил Востоков. – Это дело солдата, а не шпиона.  
На сей раз Смирнова проняло, скулы пошли красными пятнами, но полковник не сорвался.  
— Давайте продолжим, Карин. Вы сможете определить местонахождение замка, где вас держали?  
— Смогу.  
Полковник стал неудобно разворачивать сложенную вшестеро карту, локтем придерживая папку, сползающую с колен.  
Востоков сменил гнев на милость: он нажал кнопку под столешницей, и одна из стенных панелей поднялась, открывая карту Припустынья.  
Дей подошёл к ней и после недолгого раздумья указал точку: «Здесь».  
— Старый замок Павла Второго, - сказал Востоков.  
— Совершенно верно, - подтвердил Смирнов. – Летняя резиденция, которая использовалась лишь дважды, а после Дня «Д» не восстанавливалась… Поручик, ваше похищение было одним из ряда подобных происшествий за последние две недели. Вы должны изложить в рапорте всё очень подробно, вплоть до мельчайших деталей.  
— Изложит, изложит, - сказал Востоков.  
— Что случилось после похищения?  
— Основное вы уже подслушали, - не удержался Дей.  
Полковник снёс и это.  
— Что от вас хотели?  
Карин посерьёзнел.  
— Они ничем не интересовались конкретно, впечатление было такое, что просто тянут время, поджидая кого-то. Мне показалось, что выискиваются подходы ко дворцу, но я могу и ошибаться.  
— К вам применяли насилие?  
— Однажды. Я надерзил и меня довольно крепко отделали.  
— Следы остались?  
Генерал стукнул пепельницей по столу.  
— Вы переходите рамки, полковник!  
— Служба, ваше превосходительство… Итак, поручик?  
Дей выдернул из брюк полы гимнастёрки и, подняв рубаху вместе с майкой, продемонстрировал соковцу левый бок, украшенный громадным изжёлта-фиолетовым кровоподтёком.  
— Остальные, извините, сошли.  
— Может быть, устроить медицинское освидетельствование? – предложил Востоков.  
— Если возникнет нужда, ваше превосходительство.  
— Вот что, полковник, я прекращаю это унизительное дознание. Всё, интересующее вас, узнаете из рапорта поручика. Свободны.  
Смирнов беспрекословно сложил бумаги и, поклонившись, вышел из кабинета.  
Дей, поправляя обмундирование, заметил про себя:  
— Связываться с СОКом – всё равно, что против ветра… хм-м… плевать.  
— Это тебя в морском десанте научили так разговаривать с командиром?  
— Прошу прощения, ваше превосходительство.  
— Но по существу ты, увы, прав. Почему они к тебе прицепились?  
— Понятия не имею.  
— Дей, ты не в родном Приморье. Уясни себе наконец: в столице ни на кого полагаться нельзя. Если ты оказался во что-то замешан, скажи сразу, я постараюсь помочь.  
— Я невинен, как младенец, ваше превосходительство!  
Востоков оглядел его от грубых подошв солдатских ботинок до светлых, коротко стриженых волос и хмуро сказал:  
— Убирайся.


	3. Царский лев - Часть 1. Лешачиха - Глава 2

2

 

Аверьян и Дей неторопливо шли по широкой полузастеклённой галерее, окружающей крыло дворца, где расположились вспомогательные службы. Ничего особенного: два молодых офицера, улучив свободную минутку, прогуливаются и беседуют, скорее всего, как это и положено в их возрасте, о девицах и делах амурных.  
— Боюсь, они засекли существование моего альтер эго, - говорил Дей. – Полковник из СОКа был до неприятного дотошен. Кстати о СОКе. «Жучков» нет?  
Аверьян взглянул на прикреплённую к поясному ремню коробочку служебной сигналки, после небольшого приложения рук используемой также в качестве индикатора подслушивающих устройств.  
— Чисто… СОК – это очень серьёзно, дружище. Может, стоит на время притормозить?  
— А может, я просто параноик? – задумчиво сказал Дей. – И полковник действительно лишь выполнял свою работу?.. Нет, отступать нельзя. Я обязан пробиться к цесаревичу и подвести к нему Доната. Иначе… Господи, Аверьян, ты же знаешь, иначе скоро всё это будет уничтожено.

Они остановились, чтобы посмотреть на город.  
За десять послевоенных лет столицу отстроили, заботясь не об архитектурных и ландшафтных красотах, а о том, чтобы дать крышу над головой сот-ням тысяч обездоленных семей. Вот и уходили в мглистую даль бесконечные ряды семиэтажек, наскоро слепленных из бетонных панелей. Сверху не было видно деревьев, но парни знали, что возле каждого дома зеленеют заботливо выращиваемые тонкие берёзки и рябины. Даже за сломанную ветку здесь наказывали нещадно, может быть, несоразмерно проступку. А цветы пока отказывались расти в начинённой металлом и химией почве.  
— Я сегодня на ромашку наткнулся, - сказал Аверьян. – Маленькая такая, дохленькая, а цветёт. Может, здесь всё наладится?  
— Если мы успеем.  
— Ты уже близко, Дей.  
— Месяц прошёл, а я Нестора в глаза не видел. «Близко»!  
— А я видел. – Аверьян сморщился, помотал головой. – Ничего хорошего!  
Парни посмотрели друг на друга и рассмеялись.  
— Поручик!  
Они разом обернулись.

По пыльной галерее с облезлым крашеным полом к ним спешил мальчик лет десяти-одиннадцати в отглаженной форме юного стрелка – салатового цвета рубашка и штаны до колен, белый ремень с портупеей, короткие белые чулки.  
— Здравствуйте, господа! Куда же вы пропали, Дей? Обещали свозить меня на полигон, а сами!..

Царевич Венедикт рыжий. Курносое белокожее личико в золотой россыпи веснушек, ярко-голубые глаза, опушённые длинными коричневыми ресницами, тщательно причёсанные блестящие волосы – не тёмно-жёлтого, не померанцевого цвета, а какого-то красноватого.  
— Ваше высочество, позвольте представить вам моего друга: поручик Аверьян Баженов.  
— Вы тоже участвовали в Холодной войне, поручик? Это там вы заслужили Бронзового Орла? Вы расскажете мне о сражениях?  
— Царевич мечтает о военной карьере, - пояснил Дей. И ответил за Аверьяна: - Непременно расскажет, ваше высочество. Поручик на это мастер. А сейчас я провожу вас в покои, здесь вам не место.  
— Мы ещё встретимся, Баженов? – спросил мальчик, которого Дей вежливо, но настойчиво подталкивал к выходу.  
— Обязательно, ваше высочество.

 

Они познакомились в день приезда Карина.

Дей и Аверьян добирались до столицы долго, со множеством пересадок и неприятных приключений, впрочем, не особенно опасных для вооружённых офицеров морского десанта.

От железнодорожной станции до города их подбросил вездеход, привёз к самому царскому дворцу. Правда, определение «дворец» не очень-то подходило к коробке большого четырёхэтажного здания, сложенного из бетонных блоков, вдоль стен которого росли чахлые деревца.

Вездеход остановился во внутреннем дворе, образованным главным корпусом дворца и двумя его крыльями, где размещались правительство и генеральный штаб.  
Вокруг было довольно людно, но на моряков никто не обращал внимания. Разве что подошёл круглолицый штабс-капитан в чёрной форме с аксельбантом, представился служащим внутренней охраны, проверил документы и содержимое сумок. Поручики безропотно подчинились, хотя на въезде в акрополь их только что обыскали до нитки.  
— К Востокову? – без энтузиазма спросил штабс-капитан, возвращая удостоверения личности. – Царские львы… Сидели бы вы в своём Приморье, ребята.

Водитель вездехода попросил помочь сложить сиденья в пассажирском отсеке. Попутчики никуда не спешили и охотно взялись за работу.  
Их сумки стояли в стороне, поверх лежало оружие – мечи в ножнах, самострелы в чехлах и автоматы.

Откручивая соединительные болты на трубчатом каркасе, Дей всё же поглядывал за своим имуществом и, когда краем глаза увидел движение возле сумок, тут же выскочил наружу. Как раз вовремя, чтобы отобрать автомат у рыжего мальчишки и надавать тому увесистых шлепков.

Через несколько секунд Дей был распластан по асфальту ничком, в затылок и под левую лопатку упирались стволы, и кто-то заполошно кричал высоким, на грани визга голосом:  
— Покушение на царевича!!! Стреляйте в негодяя! Стреляйте!  
— Успокойтесь, Мухов. – Дей не мог видеть говорившего, но узнал штабс-капитана из внутренней охраны. – Капрал, наденьте парню наручники и поднимите его.

Дею завели руки за спину, защёлкнули стальные браслеты. Оказавшись на ногах, он смог оценить ситуацию: четверо охранников окружили его, ещё двое держали под прицелом Аверьяна, стоявшего с поднятыми руками у вездехода. Белобрысый штабс-капитан, не скрывая кислой мины, смотрел на рослого франта в коричневом с искоркой костюме – тот, заботливо склоняясь к мальчику, вытирал ему лицо платком. Закончив труды, Мухов подошёл к моряку, и голова Дея мотнулась от пощёчин.  
— Он связан, камер-юнкер, - поморщившись, напомнил охранник.  
— Запороть мерзавца у позорного столба! – в праведном гневе закричал Мухов, потрясая кулаками.

Дей покосился на него, потом перевёл взгляд на штабс-капитана и слизнул кровь с нижней губы.  
Рядом они выглядели более чем странно: со вкусом одетый придворный, свежевыбритый, пахнущий хорошим одеколоном, причёсанный волосок к волоску, - и молодой солдат с усталыми глазами, обветренный и запылённый, в сбитых башмаках, в форменных брюках и куртке военного флота, когда-то тёмно-синих, а сейчас выгоревших почти добела и лишь кое-где, в складках и швах, сохранивших цвет.  
— Вы прекрасно осведомлены, Семечкин, что полагается за оскорбление действием лица царствующего дома!  
— Он же не знал… - попробовал замолвить слово штабс-капитан.  
— Закон суров, но это закон! – возвестил Мухов, отходя к мальчику, который исподлобья наблюдал за происходящим, - всё ещё жгуче-красный от обиды.  
— Зачем ты это сделал? – спросил поручика Семечкин. – Знаешь, что с тобой будет?  
— В самом деле могут запороть?  
— Обязаны.  
— Что ж, - сказал Дей, - в пламени не сгорел, на минах не подорвался… Всё для того, чтобы сдохнуть под кнутом.  
— О ч-чёрт! – простонал штабс-капитан, оглянувшись на царевича. - Ваше высочество!..  
— Почему вы не просите прощения? – угрюмо спросил мальчик Дея.  
— За что? За то, что не дал тебе перестрелять всех в этом дворе?  
— Но я и не собирался!..  
— А ты вспомни. Когда взял в руки автомат и передвинул маленькую планку, твой палец был уже на спусковом крючке. И тебе очень хотелось прицелиться в окружающих, верно? Кем ты себя воображал, малыш? Наверное, отважным диверсантом в тылу Песчаной Армады?

Мальчик долго молчал, пиная асфальт носком мягкого замшевого ботинка. Мухов прямо-таки подпрыгивал от нетерпеливого желания разделаться с наглецом.  
— Отпустите его, - наконец сказал царевич.  
— Ваше высочество! – возмущённо закричал камер-юнкер. – Он же посмел поднять на вас руку!  
— Семечкин, вы слышали? Я приказываю освободить офицера!  
Снимая наручники, штабс-капитан шепнул Карину:  
— Свечку не забудь поставить. Тебя спасло чудо.  
— Пожалуй, ты был прав насчёт Приморья, - тихо ответил поручик.

Инцидент был исчерпан. Охранники ушли, убежал и Мухов, раздосадовано вскрикивая и размахивая руками.  
Дей подошёл к Аверьяну, навешивавшему на себя оружие, взялся за сумки.  
— С днём рождения, - сказал Баженов. – Как самочувствие?  
— Ну и смрадное у неё дыхание, у костлявой.  
Они двинулись к одному из подъездов, где по словам Семечкина находилась резиденция генерала Востокова. Прежде чем открыть двери, Дей обернулся: мальчик, стоявший посреди двора, не сводил с него глаз.

 

Вот так и познакомились.  
Назавтра царевич явился в казарму. Наученный горьким опытом Дей не решился его выставить. Ему пришлось рассказывать о страшном и удивительном времени Холодной войны, когда по неизвестной причине вдруг отказались работать все моторы и двигатели, не стреляли пушки и автоматы, и обе стороны были вынуждены сражаться лишь мечами, самострелами, а то и просто дрекольем.

Слушая эти истории, царевич дрожал от восторга – даже тихий и добро-душный Венедикт бредил битвами. Да чего иного можно было ожидать от мальчишки, родившегося в стране, истерзанной нескончаемой чередой войн и мятежей.

Расстались они приятелями. Царевич попросил, чтобы Дей проводил его до покоев, и на прощание сказал: «Я ведь и в самом деле хотел нажать на спусковой крючок… Только не знал, что та планочка – предохранитель».

 

В тот же вечер Дей пришёл в ресторан, разыскал камер-юнкера Мухова, веселившегося с друзьями за большим и по-своему обильным столом. Зал с низким потолком был уютным, чистым; тускло поблёскивали медные светильники, потёртый, но толстый ковёр скрадывал звуки шагов, на столах горели свечки в пузатеньких стекляшках, - вся обстановка располагала к лирическому свиданию или задушевной беседе, тем неуместнее были хохот и выкрики разухабистой компании.  
— Гуляют? – спросил Дей хозяина.  
— Провожают одного. Получил назначение в Морозов, повышение, говорят. – Старик был словоохотлив.  
— Уж не Мухова ли провожают?  
— Мухова?! Гапонюшку из дворца бронекрепостью не вышибешь! Цепок и угодлив. Вы к нему сейчас лучше не подходите, молодой человек. Выпили они изрядно.  
— Отлично, - сказал Дей. – Тогда, может, не испугается.

Увидев Карина, один из придворных встал и сделал радушный жест:  
— Прошу к нашему шалашу, поручик!  
— Благодарю. В другой раз с удовольствием.  
— «Царский лев» гнушается нашим обществом, - огорчился придворный. – Что ж вы все такие гордые, солдатики?  
Мухов развернулся к Дею вместе со стулом и с полными бокалами в руках.  
— Ну, за здоровье самодержца он выпьет, правда, поручик?  
Карин взял у него бокал и пригубил.  
— До дна, - хором завопили гуляки. – До дна!  
— Господа, потише! – взмолился хозяин. – Иначе я вызову охрану!  
— Вызывай хоть «аспидов»! – расхохотался Мухов, швырнув в старика куриной костью.  
Дей, выждав, пока утихнет гвалт, спокойно сказал:  
— Требую сатисфакции, камер-юнкер.  
— Почему? З-зачем?  
Мухов не был пьян, лишь навеселе, но ему трудно было узнать в щеголеватом блондине вчерашнего усталого парня.  
— За оскорбление действием солдата его величества.  
— Я? Когда?!  
— Короткая у тебя память, Мухов. Вчера ты меня ударил, а сегодня уже не помнишь об этом.  
За столом воцарилось молчание. Потом кто-то из придворных произнёс:  
— Ты спятил, Гапуша. Связаться с «царским львом»!.. Он же тебя с за-крытыми глазами пристрелит!  
— Я не буду с тобой драться! – Мухов трезвел быстрее, чем ожидал пору-чик.  
— Будешь. – И Дей выплеснул вино прямо в физиономию камер-юнкера.

Получив возможность выбирать оружие поединка, Мухов несколько при-ободрился. Он считался одним из лучших фехтовальщиков при дворе Сергия Четвёртого, поэтому, выбирая шпагу, мог рассчитывать одержать верх. Он просто не ожидал, что какой-то провинциальный офицеришка, едва очутившийся в столице, не только сможет противостоять его искусному и яростному напору, но и быстро доведёт схватку до победного конца.

Завершающей точкой дуэли был последний преподлый укол в зад. Мухов чуть не рыдал от унижения, а все вокруг хохотали, не только секундант Карина поручик Баженов – синеглазый, красивый до неправдоподобия тип, - но и спутники самого камер-юнкера.

Дей Карин не смеялся. Холодные голубовато-серые глаза смотрели на Мухова без тени усмешки.  
Агафон Мухов, зажимая ранку на ягодице, чувствовал, как тёплая кровь пропитывает брюки, стекает по ноге.  
— Больно, - прокомментировал поручик. – И противно. Может, это отучит тебя бить тех, кто не в силах ответить.

 

— Дей, почему вы никогда не называете меня по имени?  
— Не положено, ваше высочество.  
Царевич остановился посреди лестничного марша.  
— Но ведь мы друзья?  
— Надеюсь, что так.  
— Вы же простили меня за ту глупую выходку?  
— Давно простил, ваше высочество.  
— А что нужно для того, чтобы вы могли называть меня, - мальчишка ухмыльнулся, - Венькой?  
— Царский указ.  
— А если серьёзно?  
— Куда уж серьёзнее. Ну, самое малое – разрешение ваших родителей.  
— Ура! – закричал Венедикт, слетая по ступенькам. – Догоняйте, Дей! Я к маме!

 

Поручик Карин впервые входил на половину царицы. Постовой у двери оглядел его с головы до ног, но ничего не спросил, даже не потребовал оставить пистолет.  
Из небольшой тёмной передней Дей вошёл в гостиную, обставленную без намёка на роскошь.

Возле окна на кушетке сидела молодая женщина, держа в руках пяльцы, и с улыбкой смотрела на стоявшего перед ней Венедикта. Царице Гликерии двадцать семь лет, она тоже белокожая, рыжая, но волосы у неё совершенно изумительного цвета – жёлто-розового, - «осеннего», подумал Дей, - и веснушки почти незаметны. Тонкие, чёрные, словно сурьмяные брови дугами, глаза продолговатые, исчерна-зелёные – напоминание о капельке восточной крови.  
— Мама, вот он!  
Царевич кинулся к Дею через всю комнату, схватил за руку и повёл к матери.  
— Мама, позволь поручику обращаться ко мне по имени! Пожалуйста! Он очень храбрый. Вот видишь – орден Бронзового Орла!.. Дей, вы расскажете маме, за что его получили?  
— Вас зовут Дей? – спросила царица, привлекая сына к себе. – Какое редкое имя. Кажется, фамильное у князей Бегуновых?  
— Я не имею к ним никакого отношения, ваше величество. Я безродный сирота.  
— Мама, ты не о том спрашиваешь! Он замечательный, он настоящий рыцарь!  
— Подожди, милый. – Мать усадила Венедикта рядом с собой. – Я же должна познакомиться с твоим другом. Так, кажется, ты его называешь… Откуда вы, поручик?  
— Из Приморья, ваше величество.  
— Приморье велико.  
— Из Благодатного.  
Гликерия изменилась в лице.  
— Но этот город… Простите, я невольно заставила вас снова пережить самое ужасное. Мне очень жаль.  
— Я ничего не помню, ваше величество. Был слишком мал.  
Дей стоял перед нею, как час назад перед полковником из СОКа, - заложив руки за спину, вскинув подбородок, словно защитной стеной отгородился.  
Гликерия погладила сына по голове.  
— Венечка, не сходишь ли ты к Павлине? Пусть принесёт чаю с пирожками.  
Мальчик скорчил недовольную гримасу, но подчинился.  
Когда сын ушёл, Гликерия отложила работу, оказалось, она вышивала мальчишечью рубашку.  
— Я ничего не имею против вас, поручик. Ваше происхождение меня не смущает; вероятно, вам известно, что я сама из мещанской семьи и все эти сословные предрассудки представляются мне пустым пережитком прошлого. Но меня настораживает, что Венедикт к вам слишком привязался. Слишком, понимаете? Он постоянно говорит о вас, сверяет с вашим воображаемым мнением свои поступки. Ну, а теперь, видите ли, он стал воспринимать вас как рыцаря в сверкающих доспехах. Не знаю, каким образом вы этого добились и зачем вам это нужно: то ли просто для самоутверждения, то ли для карьерного роста, то ли ещё для чего… Почему вы молчите?  
— Приговор вынесен, ваше величество. Не смею спорить.  
— Значит, вы согласны со мной? Я рада. Вы не только смелы и хороши собой, но и умны – редкое сочетание.  
Царевич вприпрыжку вбежал в гостиную, лихо подкатил к кушетке низкий столик на колёсиках.  
— Павлина уже несёт чай! Дей, с чем вы любите пирожки – с вареньем или с кремом?  
— Я не люблю сладкого, ваше высочество. А кроме того, я спешу. Служба.  
— Спасибо, что проводили Венедикта, поручик, - сказала Гликерия. - Думаю, вы правы, ему пока не стоит бывать в военном крыле.  
— Погодите… - ошеломлённый мальчик переводил взгляд с матери на Карина и обратно. – Вы не хотите меня больше видеть, Дей?!  
— У поручика тяжёлая служба, - увещевающе произнесла царица. – А ты постоянно отвлекаешь его, надоедаешь изо дня в день. Неужели ты считаешь, что взрослому человеку доставляет удовольствие общаться с несмышлёнышем вроде тебя?  
— Вы пришли сюда только ради того, чтобы мама запретила мне навещать вас? – старательно удерживая слёзы, спросил Венедикт. – Сами вы не решились об этом сказать, «царский лев»?.. Уходите! Немедленно!


	4. Царский лев - Часть 1. Лешачиха - Глава 3

3

 

— И чего ты злишься? – сказал Аверьян, вынимая из чехла униформу на плечиках. – Радоваться должен!  
— Чему? Роли болвана у парадного входа?  
В раздевалке кроме них никого не было – ряды стальных шкафчиков по стенам, два больших зеркала, четырёхугольник скамеек на чистом кафельном полу.  
— Ну, знаешь, фаворитизм тоже имеет свои пределы! Востоков не мог тебя не наказать и выбрал чисто символическую кару. По правилам ты должен быть разжалован и выслан куда-нибудь в Морозов. А ты жив, здоров, по-прежнему при дворе и ещё чем-то недоволен. Форма-то какая: любой другой на твоём месте на ушах прыгал бы от радости.  
— Что ж не прыгаешь? – не принимая иронии, проворчал Дей. Он застегнул китель и, оглядев себя в зеркале, сморщился, как от зубной боли. Хотя зрелище было отнюдь не отталкивающим: стройный белокурый поручик в ярко-зелёном мундире с золочёными пуговицами и сверкающим позументом, Дей запустил в безвинное стекло скомканными перчатками. – Балаган!

Только что командир объявил им о своём решении: Карин за сокрытие правды, а Баженов за пособничество назначались на неделю в парадный расчёт внутренней охраны, что означало ежедневное шестичасовое стояние у главного входа дворца.  
— «Фаворит»! – сердито сказал Дей, одёргивая полы кителя. – Иногда кажется, что Востоков перевёл меня в столицу лишь для того, чтобы я был под рукой, если генералу захочется похвастать, как он спас жизнь безвестному поручику.  
— Сначала он тебе, а потом ты ему. Не забывай. И не дёргайся, братишка. Подумаешь, всего-то неделя…

 

Вопреки опасениям своеобразное наказание не доставило Дею больших неудобств и переживаний. Тренированное тело легко приспособилось к неподвижной позе, а проходящие мимо сановники воспринимали сменяющихся каждый час постовых как архитектурную деталь, не обращая на них никакого внимания. Можно было делать то, на что всегда не хватало времени – думать о своём.

Александр Мартынов не играл роль поручика Карина. Он и в самом деле был им. Воспоминания Дея были его воспоминаниями. Боль Дея – его болью.

…Вязкий запах ладана и плавящегося воска, навечно пропитавший монастырские стены, естественный, как воздух, - с того мгновения, как он начал себя осознавать… Огромная спальня на шестьдесят мальчишек: высокий, бесконечно высокий для маленького человечка потолок, давно не белёные каменные арки, окна со светомаскировочными шторами, пустые стены, только одна большая икона святого Георгия – русоволосый юноша поражает копьём крылатого змея. Образ очень старый, потрескавшийся, но краски не выцвели: золотой фон, серебряные доспехи, алый разлёт плаща, чёрный, как сажа, дракон. Глаза у Георгия синие и почему-то печальные, никакого торжества…

…Крёстный отец – брат Евгений, рослый, жилистый, носящий под рясой форменную матросскую майку, - он усаживает тебя на колено, обнимает правой, единственной, рукой, и ты берёшь из подставленной ладони слипшиеся кусочки лакомства – засахаренных арбузных и дынных корок…

…Тяжкие нескончаемые ночи, непроглядные – лишь огонёк лампадки под образом, душные, когда вьюном крутишься на мокрой от пота латанной-перелатанной простыне. Окна закрыты наглухо, чтобы не прорвались комары, от укусов которых вспухают гнойные волдыри, а потом долго не заживают кровоточащие язвы. На половине малышей всё более или менее спокойно, а старшие кричат во сне, стонут, выбираясь из кошмаров, им труднее, они многое помнят…  
На соседней кровати тихонько подвывает, уткнувшись в подушку, Гешка Осокин, - один из множества Георгиев в приюте. Его мама не догадалась вышить имя на рубашонке, а может, и вышивала, да только нашли Гешку три года назад, пятилетним, в зарослях прибрежной осоки, завёрнутого в немыслимо грязный взрослый заморский жилет.  
Из-за этой безрукавки и из-за странной внешности – Гешка очень смуглый, тебе до такой темноты не загореть, как ни старайся, волосы жёсткие, вроде проволочной щётки, курчавые, иссиня-чёрные, скулы выпирают треугольниками, губы толстые, а нос длинный, крючковатый, - Осокина частенько дразнят замором. А это такое оскорбление, что если не ответишь – быть замором до конца дней. И Гешка немедленно лезет в драку. Говорит он плохо, зато слышит и понимает очень хорошо…  
Ты слушаешь, как хныкает от тоски твой лучший друг – бесстрашный Копчёный, и понемногу сам начинаешь плакать – от всего, от измучившей тебя ночи, от жалости к себе и к Гешке, от того, что ты никогда-никогда не узнаешь лица твоей мамы…

…Игумен Карион – суровый, молчаливый – смотрит на тебя из-под кустистых седых бровей. Глаза у настоятеля острые, чёрные, - не глаза, а дырки ружейных стволов. И вызывают они такое же знобящее чувство.  
— Скажи-ка, Дей, что с тобою делать?  
Ты лихорадочно перебираешь в памяти все свои шалости и проступки. Но, кажется, ничего серьёзного, за чем последовал бы вызов к настоятелю, ты не совершил. Поэтому решаешься на дерзкий вопрос:  
— А разве со мной что-то надо делать, отче?  
— Все отроки и чада обучаются ремеслу. Лишь ты и Жора Деревщиков отлыниваете. Ну, Жора умом скорбен, какой с него спрос. А ты? Тебе уже десять лет. Неужели ни к чему душа не лежит?  
— Я же просился в оружейную мастерскую!  
— Все вы проситесь туда, а в сапожную никто не хочет.  
Ты позволяешь себе вежливо фыркнуть.  
— То-то и оно, - вздыхает отец Карион. И вдруг оживляется, глаза уже не напоминают ствольные отверстия. – Вот моё решение, Дей: пойдёшь в ученики к брату Прокопию.  
Ты хочешь скорчить недовольную гримасу, но против воли улыбаешься: жизнерадостный толстяк Прокопий с большим успехом лечит разнообразные хвори братии и приютских ребятишек. Наука, к которой он старается тебя приохотить, представляется тебе подобной волшбе или чародейству, как ни кощунственно это звучит в святых стенах. И название у неё – словно посвист шпажного приёма: ме!ди!ци!на!..

…— Ух ты! Так, наверное, на Месяце!  
В голосе Гешки не только ужас, но и восхищение. Может быть, ты так же воспринимал бы этот неземной пейзаж: корка пепла вместо земли, оплавленный булыжник мостовых и – на сколько хватает глаз – покорёженные огнём скелеты домов, если бы не знал, что где-то здесь нашли тебя крохотного, чудом уцелевшего. Брат Евгений никак не хотел отпускать вас с Гешкой одних, пришлось дать слово, что не будете рисковать и обернётесь за день – не так уж далеко Благодатный от обители. Тебе хотелось увидеть свой дом, но лучше бы вообще ничего не видеть! Лучше бы давно ослепнуть, чем, упав на чёрное стекло бывшей улицы, кричать, пока хватает сил: «Ма-ама-а!!!»

…Капитан Сорокин. Фамилия ему очень подходит: у него остроносое, резких очертаний лицо, по-птичьи круглые глаза, длинноватые руки с крупными кистями.  
— Опять мальцы? Слушать их не хочу – домой, под мамкин подол, марш!  
— Виноват, командир…  
— Вы меня не поняли, Кутасов?  
— Они сироты, приютские.  
— Врут, наверное.  
— Нет. Вот этот, беленький, из Благодатного. О таком не врут…  
И первый налёт. Непреодолимый животный страх, который гонит тебя из укрытия, - куда угодно, только подальше от низкого воя заходящих на сброс бомбовозов. Но прапорщик Кутасов – пожилой дядька, ему, наверное, лет сорок – давит тебя к земле. И ты скорее угадываешь, чем слышишь в вое и грохоте: «Потерпи, малый, скоро закончится…» Земля ходуном ходит от взрывов, и ты даже не пытаешься унять свою дрожь, всё равно старик Кутасов не сообразит, кто трясётся. Но прапорщик понимает. Младенцу для успокоения суют погремушку, четырнадцатилетнему огольцу – штурмовой автомат «рысь». Ты вцепляешься в него, как утопающий - в спасательный круг.  
Тебе повезло, что рядом Кутасов. Гешку Осокина опекает молодой боец, сам поддавшийся страху. И при последнем, самом упорном, самом жутком заходе заморских самолётов Гешка, обезумев от ужаса, вырывается из укрытия… Потом прапорщик подводит тебя к нему. Гешка лежит навзничь на взрыхлённой земле, кто-то сердобольно прикрыл своей курткой его изуродованное осколками тело. Голова же по странной случайности не тронута. Гешка, приоткрыв рот, смотрит в небо, в выражении смуглой рожицы никаких следов страдания, лишь изумление: «Как – и всё?!»  
Ты садишься рядом, тебя охватывает тоскливое оцепенение, хочется лечь – и умереть, только бы не видеть, не думать, не жить в этом проклятом мире!.. Но кто-то кладёт руку тебе на плечо, и капитан Сорокин говорит: «Ты не стесняйся, малец, поплачь. А то скоро разучишься…»

 

Таинство свершается при Переходе: двадцатитрёхлетний землянин Александр Мартынов, рыцарь Ордена Последней Надежды, оказывается Деем Кариным.

Почувствовав в себе перемену, Саша был не то чтобы напуган, но встревожен. И обратился к старшему другу - магистру Граю, в миру Серджо Доницетти. Описав свои ощущения, спросил с улыбкой, хотя на душе кошки скребли: «Может, у меня, пардон, крыша поехала? Раздвоение личности?» Гай был удивлён несказанно, даже более, чем сам Сильвер. Задав несколько уточняющих вопросов, он развёл руками: «Невероятно! Мы даже не могли на такое рассчитывать. Это не раздвоение личности, Саня, это влияние на причинно-следственную связь. Уровень магистра!»

Дей помнил даже, откуда у него взялся серебряный ключ-оберег: он нашёл его во время одного из боёв. В пыли под ногами что-то режуще ярко блеснуло, он наклонился, чтобы поднять, и в тот же миг над спиной прошла трассирующая очередь, - не нагнись Дей, как раз поперёк груди.

Не только он помнил. Люди помнили его, человека, никогда не существовавшего в этом мире. Появился Дей Карин, - и точно круги от брошенного в воду камня, стали распространяться изменения местной реальности. Даже Сорокин не сомневался, что встретил его мальчишкой, хотя ещё три месяца назад понятия не имел о «буревестнике» с таким именем… 

Александр шёл по курящейся дымком грунтовой дороге, с потрясением узнавая холмистый пейзаж и раскинувшийся за ближайшим поворотом лагерь четыреста семнадцатого полка. Он знал, где находится командирская палатка, знал, кто должен его там ждать.  
— Тебя только за смертью посылать, - сказал полковник Сорокин, расположившийся за складным походным столом.  
Дей счёл возможным огрызнуться:  
— Посылали бы другого, пошустрее.  
— Не сносить тебе головы, Карин. Пакет!  
Саша полез во внутренний карман куртки и вдруг почувствовал, что у него очень болит левая рука.  
— Что с рукой? – спросил Сорокин.  
— Не знаю, - машинально ответил Александр и тут же понял – знает. Часа два назад напоролся на засаду, отбился без труда – отымщики трусливы, - но шальная пуля зацепила над локтем. Рану перетянул торопливо, самоклеящимся бинтом поверх рукава…  
Господи, два часа назад он был дома, на Земле!

В санчасти дежурила старая ведьма Светислава, хирург милостью божьей, шестижды вдова, всю жизнь – с семнадцати лет и до шестидесяти восьми – проведшая на передовой.  
— Давненько ты у меня не был, Карин. Забывать я тебя начала.  
— Зато мне о вас памятка: так привили весной, что до сих пор под лопат-кой, как нарыв.  
— Неблагодарный поросёнок.  
Она толкнула парня на топчан, взяла хищно изогнутые ножницы.  
— Куртку не испортите, новая!  
— Зашьёшь.  
Светислава бесцеремонно разрезала рукав чуть не до плеча, осмотрела рану, потыкала зондом, не обращая внимания на шипение пациента, стеснявшегося издавать более отчётливые звуки.  
— Повезло тебе, обормот, кость не задета. Сейчас бальзама натолкаю. Будешь терпеть или, как барышне, дать нюхнуть наркоза?  
По своему опыту Дей знал, что попросить обезболивания столь мелкой, по мнению старой ведьмы, раны, значит вызвать волну искусных насмешек.  
— Обойдусь.  
Однако Светислава, проницательно взглянув на него своими маленькими бесцветными глазками, смазала предплечье чем-то пахучим, прохладным, отчего сразу унялась грызущая боль и стало всё равно, что там делает врачиха с его рукой.  
Закончив перевязку, Светислава провела ладонью по его щеке.  
— Колючий… Вот и всё, Деюшка, на тебе быстро заживает.  
Он неловко поцеловал эту ладонь и, чуть запинаясь, пошёл к выходу из палатки. Но старая ведьма метнула ему в спину, как кинжал:  
— Вчера Ульянке аборт делала. Уж не ты ли постарался, соколик?  
У Александра слова застряли в горле, а Дей, обернувшись, спокойно ответил:  
— С Ульяной мы расстались ещё до Рождества. Она нашла перспективного, из штаба. И потом, вы же меня знаете, Денисовна, я бы не позволил убить ребёнка.  
— Я об этом тоже подумала. Ульянка-дура ревмя ревела, а от тебя, сероглазый, бабы не плачут… Ты хоть знаешь, кто у неё был?  
— Знаю, но не скажу. Сам разберусь.  
— Не бей в полную силу, - деловито сказала старая ведьма. – У меня хватает работы и без жертв твоих разбирательств.  
Через два дня началась Холодная война. А ещё полмесяца спустя заморский десант наткнулся на полевой лазарет. Но на пороге встала тощая носатая старуха в клеенчатом переднике, заляпанном кровью, и заморы-головорезы почему-то не посмели её прикончить, чтобы, войдя в лазарет, всласть поиздеваться над ранеными. Они просто подожгли рыбацкий сарай с нескольких сторон…

 

А вот Рим Ковров пока не испытывал никаких проблем с раздвоением личности – Аверьян был личиной без прошлого и без будущего, всего лишь очередным псевдонимом рыцаря Ордена Последней Надежды.  
Переживания же Валентина-Доната оставались тайной. Кто ведает, что на уме у юного гения.


	5. Царский лев - Часть 1. Лешачиха - Глава 4

4

 

Востоков сам пришёл в раздевалку, когда Аверьян и Дей, переоблачившись, упаковывали зелёные мундиры в чехлы. Увидев командира, парни вытянулись в струнку.   
Генерал покачался с пяток на носки, оглядел поручиков и ядовито осведомился:  
— Понравилось? Могу обеспечить вам такое удовольствие на всю оставшуюся молодость.  
— Я согласен, ваше превосходительство! – выпалил Аверьян, сияя синими глазами, ясными и чистыми, как у ребёнка.  
— Н-да?  
— Говорят, «болванам» пенсию из-за тяжести службы назначают с сорока лет. Заманчиво.  
— Наглец, - сокрушаясь, сказал Востоков. – А твоего голоса почему не слышно, Карин? Или ты поумнел за эту неделю?  
— Если я отвечу «да», ваше превосходительство, то признаю, что был дураком. Если «нет», то им и остался.  
— Логично, - кивнул генерал. – Баженов, сегодня и завтра на ремонт транспортных средств. Аромат быстросохнущей краски благотворно влияет на снижение чувства юмора. Карин, в распоряжение майора Глинского, командира отряда юных стрелков. Не вижу энтузиазма, «царские львы»!

 

Занятия проходили на пустыре, заросшем колючей блёклой травой и редкими, едва принявшимися саженцами тополей.  
— Я не буду вас чрезмерно нагружать, - негромко сказал пожилой майор, опирающийся на трость. – Покажите им несколько приёмов самообороны. Мальчики способные, сразу поймут.  
Способных мальчиков было одиннадцать. Все крепенькие, сытые, ухоженные – дворцовые дети.  
Царевич Венедикт, как и положено, стоял на правом фланге, хотя по росту быть бы ему шестым. На нового инструктора смотреть не желал.  
— Я поручик Карин. Я покажу вам, как давать отпор любому, пусть даже он на две головы выше.  
Мальчики заинтересованно переглянулись. Юных стрелков пока что учили только маршировать да разводить костры, следя, чтобы сановничьи отпрыски не слишком переутомлялись.

После занятий выстроившиеся мальчики почти ничем не напоминали прежних: разгорячённые, взлохмаченные, в грязной одежде с обвисшими ремнями и оборванными пуговицами, - униформа юных стрелков, столь нарядная с виду, не выдерживала никакой критики с практической точки зрения.  
Майор Глинский воспринял изменения во внешности подопечных с некоторой растерянностью и сожалением, видимо, предчувствуя родительский нагоняй.  
— Это была плохая идея, поручик, - признал он собственный просчёт.  
— Это была замечательная идея, - сказал Дей. – Кого вы воспитываете, майор? Мужчин или паркетных шаркунов?  
— Объясните это папенькам-камергерам, - вздохнул Глинский.  
— Если он умный человек, то и объяснять не надо. А если дурак – нет смысла.  
— Как вы ещё далеки от здешней жизни, поручик… Но, поверьте, и к ней можно привыкнуть.

Назавтра настроение майора резко изменилось: на занятия с поручиком Кариным пришли не только все одиннадцать мальчиков, но ещё восемь подростков попросились в отряд. Им пока не сшили форму, поэтому шеренга получилась разномастной, пёстрой. Детской.  
В разгар урока, когда юные стрелки, азартно пыхтя и покрикивая, валяли друг друга по жухлой траве, около пыльного ристалища появился молодой человек в сопровождении двух солдат. По роскошному кителю кремового цвета, по чёрному бархатному берету с золотым вензелем Дей узнал цесаревича.  
Нестор постоял в отдалении и не спеша пошёл прочь.  
Дей спросил стоявшего рядом Глинского:  
— Не в духе?  
И майор ответил:  
— Он всегда не в духе.

 

К полудню занятия были завершены, и майор Глинский повёл мальчиков умываться. Венедикт отстал – ему закон был не писан, подождал, пока приблизится Дей.  
— Мне нужно поговорить с вами, Карин.  
— Я в распоряжении вашего высочества.  
— Давайте сядем вон там.  
«Вон там» зарастала лопухами стопка бетонных плит, почему-то до сих пор не вывезенная после строительства дворца. Тополёк отбрасывал на них робкую тень.  
Царевич Венедикт начал разговор издалека.  
— Вы же считаете себя хорошим человеком, Карин?  
— Считаю, - подтвердил Дей.  
— Тогда почему вы так поступили?  
Поручик сел, снял фуражку, оттёр запястьем лоб и лишь после этого осведомился:  
— Как?  
— Мама сказала, что вы неблагодарны и непорядочны, если не оценили моей дружбы. Она сказала, что любой подданный был бы счастлив, если бы я оказал ему такое внимание.  
— Любой? – переспросил Дей.  
Венедикт не заметил насмешки.  
— Любой. А вы отказались от меня, причём грубо и неприлично. Я хочу, чтобы вы объяснились!  
— Может быть, сядете?  
Царевич опасливо осмотрел выбитую дождями поверхность плиты, но потом, вспомнив, что оберегать, собственно, уже нечего, решительно уселся.  
— Вы понимаете, ваше высочество, что я могу рассуждать о материнских тревогах лишь теоретически, - осторожно проговорил Дей. — Мне кажется, что ребёнок для матери является не только смыслом её жизни, но и своеобразной собственностью. Поэтому, когда вы стали способны на самостоятельные поступки, начали уходить из-под крыла, всё в ней воспротивилось этому. А тут ещё подвернулся я, совершенно чужой, непонятный прохвост…  
Венедикт побагровел сразу, словно его окунули в краску свекольного цвета. Веснушки на тёмно-красном лице стали похожи на жёлтые крапинки.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что она всё подстроила?! Господи…  
— Ваше высочество, её нужно понять.  
— Но вы-то почему молчали, Карин?! Она оскорбила вас, смешала с грязью! А вы покорно молчали!  
— Вы не смеете судить её, - резко сказал Дей. – И я не смею. Она – мать.  
— Но я-то не её кукла! – сквозь слёзы проговорил Венедикт. – Я же человек, а не марионетка! Она предала меня! – Царевич хлюпал носом и, горестно икая, всё пытался объяснить: - Я ведь большой… Я ведь уже большой… Я понимаю… Она могла просто сказать, что беспокоится… Что не знает вас… Что вы можете меня обмануть… или научить плохому… А она!.. Она… она выставила вас негодяем передо мной и меня дураком перед вами!.. Я ей так верил, а она предала!..  
Дей выждал, когда горе притихнет, когда Венька вытрет лицо белоснежным платком с монограммой, и сказал:  
— Если вы станете её упрекать, это будет не по-мужски, ваше высочество.  
— Я приказываю! Слышите, поручик, я велю вам называть меня на «ты»!.. – Монарший тон прервался, и десятилетний мальчишка жалобно попросил: - Дей, ну пожалуйста. С ней я договорюсь.  
— С мамой, - поправил Карин.  
— С мамой… - послушно согласился Венедикт. Он, смущаясь, потрогал Бронзового Орла на груди у Дея. – Простите… Но, говорят, это не ваш орден, чужой. Правда?  
Дей не стал отрицать.  
— Правда? – изумился царевич. – Значит, вы его присвоили?!  
— Мне его… хм-м… подарили.

 

Это скалистое побережье охранялось слабо. Да и то – лишь самоубийца мог решиться на высадку и подъём по вертикальной стене, на уступе которой стоял маяк.  
Смотрителем маяка был бывший «буревестник» Валерий, из морского десанта его списали после ранения в позвоночник. Для молодого прапорщика подыскали ра-боту, пошла за него симпатичная пышечка-прачка из вспомогательной службы. Бывшие соратники помогли устроить огород – землю мешками спускали с нависшей над маяком скалы. Понемногу наладилась жизнь, народились и подросли ребятишки…

И вот однажды ранним утром, когда над морем висел густой, как кисель, туман, к берегу неслышно подошла маленькая подводная лодка. Она всплыла, и воздушный шар поднял на утёс одного за другим восьмерых заморских диверсантов.  
Заморы вошли в дом, как хозяева.  
Главарь на хорошем языке, почти без акцента, объяснил Валерию и его домашним, что бояться нечего, что незваные гости пробудут на маяке недолго, меньше суток, а от смотрителя требуется лишь повиновение и пища.  
Валерий знал, зачем они пришли: предстоящей ночью в порт должен прибыть конвой с боеприпасами, стоит блокировать настоящий маяк и зажечь в нужном месте фальшивый…  
Жена Валерия и две старшие дочери занялись готовкой. Присматривавший за ними замор развалился на кухонной скамье и, нагло разглядывая девушек, с жадностью ел варенье из банки.  
— Сходи за дровами, - сказал Валерий тринадцатилетнему сыну. – Когда ты только научишься матери помогать.  
Дрова в кухне были, и Олегу не требовалось, чтобы его заставляли пополнять их запас.  
— Бери из дальней поленницы, там мельче нарублены.  
— Ладно, батя, знаю.  
— Всё-то ты знаешь…  
Главарь ухмыльнулся, слушая их препирательства.

Олег нехотя, нога за ногу, вышел из дома. За ним последовал один из диверсантов, но ему не хотелось тащиться через залитый солнцем двор.  
Паренёк действительно направился к дальней поленнице – там под навесом лежала подготовленная к заклейке старая резиновая лодка.  
Олег сложил костерок, разжёг его с помощью увеличительного стекла. Подождал, пока пламя разгорится, и натащил на него тяжёлый чёрный блин лодки.

Подразделение полковника Сорокина продолжало шефствовать над своим товарищем. В этот раз трое моряков несли на маяк большой ящик с консервами. Вернее, ящик несли двое, а третьему достался рюкзак с амуницией и оружие. Третьим был Аверьян Баженов, который и меньшее усилие воспринимал как личное оскорбление, а теперь плёлся далеко позади, всем видом выказывая полное изнеможение.  
Дей и Стеф;н поставили ящик, сняли с плеч верёвочные петли и оглянулись на приятеля.  
— Сачок, - констатировал бритоголовый Стефан Рогов. – Ну, что с ним делать?  
— Драть ремнём, пока приступ не пройдёт.  
— Какой приступ?  
— Патологической лени, - пояснил Дей.  
Солнце палило нещадно. Ожидая, пока Аверьян приблизится, парни сняли куртки, подсунули их под обвязку ящика, оставшись в выгоревших форменных рубахах.  
— У Федотовны компот кисленький, со льда, - облизнувшись, вспомнил Стефан.  
— Не дразни, - сказал Дей, сглатывая вязкую слюну. – Где там наши фляжки… - И в нетерпении заорал на Аверьяна: - Шевели ногами, альбатрос бескрылый! Сейчас облегчим твою ношу, болезный ты наш!  
Но Аверьян, мгновенно сбросив с себя показную лень, уже бежал к ним, срывая с плеч ремни автоматов.  
— Обернитесь!   
В замершее в безветрии блёклое небо вздымался столб жирного чёрного дыма, чей источник скрывался за обрезом берега.  
— На маяке, - определил капрал Рогов. – Ходу, братишки.  
И они дали ходу, на бегу разбирая оружие и запасные рожки, цепляя к поясам подсумки с гранатами. Дей задержался на несколько секунд, чтобы, нажав кнопки на передатчике, дать в часть тревожный сигнал. 

Он догнал ребят, когда те поднимались по узкому скальному выступу, похожему на гребень гигантской рептилии. Может, потому так и прозвали это место – Змеев Мыс.   
На камне, отполированном ветром и дождями, неуверенно держали даже башмаки со специальным рифлением на подошвах. Но о связке некогда было думать, хотя и канаты, и прочие приспособления были в рюкзаке за спиной Аверьяна.

С утёса, нависшего над маячной площадкой, как на ладони было видно всё, что происходит во дворе. А происходило там нечто чудовищное: заморы – дюжие мужчины, увешанные оружием, - выталкивали из дома женщин - Федотовну с дочками, Августой и Христиной, - самого Валерия, заломив руки за спину, пытались согнуть смотрителя, не зная, что засевший в позвоночнике осколок давно не позволяет тому наклоняться. А ещё двое тащили из-за поленниц слабо сопротивлявшегося Олежку. Одуряюще пахло горелой резиной.  
— Восемь, - сказал Аверьян.  
— Отсюда всех не достанем, - сказал Стефан. – Люди мешают.  
Семейство Валерия поставили к выбеленной стене дома – первого этажа башни.  
— Вы сами выбрали свою судьбу! – надсажался внизу замор. – Ваш щенок будет наказан! И молитесь своему богу, чтобы никто не заметил дым. Потому что тогда все будут расстреляны! Все!  
Слева от залёгших моряков рванул негромкий взрыв, скалу ощутимо тряхнуло.  
— Вакуумная, - определил Аверьян. – Лестницу взорвали.  
Там, внизу, мальчишку бросили на землю, задрали рубаху, приспустили штаны, - и ремень заходил по тощему заду, по спине с отчётливой цепочкой позвонков и острыми лопатками.  
— Может, обойдётся, - пробормотал Стефан.  
— Не обойдётся, - жёстко сказал Дей. – Это же заморы!  
— «Стрекозе» сюда лёту минут пятнадцать, - вслух подсчитывал Баженов. – Плюс минут семь на сборы. Да ещё три на неразбериху. Долго, ребятки. В лучшем случае около получаса.  
— Если над морем пойдут, быстрее.  
Во дворе заморы разложили костёр, плеснув в него керосина из домашней лампы.  
— Почему они сразу не взорвали маяк? – спросил Стефан и сам же ответил: - Шума боялись… Что они там замыслили, гады?

Дей, раскрыв рюкзак, торопливо доставал оттуда самодельное приспособление для прыжков с высоты, похожее на Земле называли «тарзанкой», а здесь – просто «пауком», - это была широкая эластичная лента, одним концом обычно крепившаяся к полозьям вертолёта, а другим охватывавшая талию и грудь десантника.  
Дей застегнул «паука» только вокруг пояса – не было времени. Рогов и Аверьян, без слов сообразившие, что нужно делать, затянули на себе страховочные петли.  
— Будем надеяться, что ты не слишком разжирел, - не удержался Баженов.  
Занятые своим, они отвлеклись от происходящего и разом вздрогнули, когда по ушам ударил многоголосый отчаянный вопль. Кричали в ужасе женщины, кричал Олег, которого заморы сунули ногами в костёр.   
Дей вскочил на гребень скалы, оттолкнулся и полетел вниз: правая рука на спусковом крючке автомата, левая – на замке «паука». Надо только поймать момент, когда растяжение закончится и возникнет мгновение покоя перед обратным движением, тогда щелчком расстегнуть пряжку и прыгнуть – уже с невеликой высоты. Ребята, родные, вы уж удержите!..  
Краем глаза он увидел стремительный росчерк падающей гранаты – она, отвлекая внимание заморов, взорвалась в стороне, ближе к обрыву. Ещё не утих грохот, как с утёса донёсся резкий крик буревестника.  
Валерий, схватив дочерей, повалил их на землю. Потерявшая сознание Федотовна на подгибающихся ногах сползала по стене.  
Оказавшись во дворе, Дей открыл огонь.

 

— Восемь, - сказал Сорокин, когда труп последнего диверсанта был положен в ряду других. – Могли бы оставить одного для допроса.  
— Извините, не рассчитали! – зло ощерился Стефан.  
Сорокин хотел продолжить, но смолчал, увидев выражение лиц своих подчинённых.  
Он обернулся к медикам, занимавшимся Олегом и его матерью. У Федотовны сдало сердце.  
— Как они там, эскулапы?  
— Жить будут, - коротко ответил военврач. – Подробности в лазарете.  
Валерий, которого поддерживала старшая дочь Августа, прикуривал папиросу от зажигалки одного из моряков. Руки у смотрителя тряслись. Он поднял голову, поймал взгляд Дея и проговорил:  
— Спасибо, сынок.  
На крыльцо выскочила семнадцатилетняя Христя, переодетая в брюки и свитер, с вещмешком за спиной. Толстая русая коса был свёрнута в узел на затылке.  
— Господин полковник! Возьмите меня с собой!  
— Отец не возражает?  
— Пусть идёт, - кашляя, хрипло ответил Валерий. – Девчонка крепкая, сообразительная, плавает, как рыба. Сыну теперь не служить, так пусть хоть она где-нибудь пристроится…  
— Не «где-нибудь», батя! – оскорбилась та. – Я попрошусь к «буревестникам». От меня ни одна заморская тварь живой не уйдёт!  
Носилки с Федотовной загрузили в «стрекозу», а Дей подошёл к Олегу, выведенному из шокового состояния.  
— Я всё видел, - сказал паренёк, пытаясь улыбнуться. – Как здорово, что я успел это увидеть! Я думал, такое бывает лишь в сказках.  
— Олег, нам пора, - напомнил военврач, стоя рядом с Кариным над носилками. – Обезболивания едва хватит, чтобы долететь.  
— Ещё минуту, - попросил мальчик.  
— Через минуту несите его в вертолёт, - сказал врач санитарам и отошёл.  
Олег протянул Дею холодную вздрагивающую руку. Тот, присев, взял её в свои ладони.  
— Держись, парень. Ты же герой.  
— Что, правда?..  
— Ты настоящий герой. – Комок в горле помешал говорить. Тогда Дей сорвал с себя орден Бронзового Орла – не отвинчивая, с лоскутом рубахи, - и положил его на грудь Олежки.

Он провожал глазами взлетающую «стрекозу», когда Сорокин, взяв его за плечо, развернул к себе.  
— Хорошая работа, Карин.  
— Служу Отечеству и государю, господин полковник.  
Сорокин не стал отрывать свой орден с мясом. Сунув руку за пазуху, он аккуратно отвинтил Бронзового Орла и подал поручику.  
— Держи. Вместо твоего… До сих пор не могу понять, почему я тогда тебя, сосунка, оставил в роте.


	6. Царский лев - Часть 1. Лешачиха - Глава 5

5

 

Аверьян притормозил броневик у казармы, подождал, пока уставшие ребята вылезут в люк, - вяло, замедленно, цепляясь оружием за всевозможные выступы. Видел бы их кто-нибудь из синклитских критиков, сколько козырей получил бы сразу! Но мудрецы синклита по ночам спокойно спят под антикомариными пологами, и завтра они увидят не грязных измотанных парней, а «царских львов» - аккуратных, подтянутых, с дерзинкой в глазах, для придворных непонятной, а потому раздражающей. И будет можно на заседании синклита опять ставить вопрос о необходимости существования отряда особого назначения, и опять орать на Востокова, требуя определить нахальных бездельников в охрану дворца.  
— Машину можешь не мыть, отдохнёшь и с утра займёшься, - сказал капитан Григорьев и махнул рукой, отправляя броневик.

Аверьян потихоньку, плавно развернулся и погнал «стручок» домой; гараж находился на другой стороне здания.  
Дей сладко – имел право! – спал на соседнем, командирском сиденье. Был он чёрен, как трубочист, и от его заскорузлого комбинезона несло чёрт-те чем: тиной, гнильём, горючкой… Когда всё закончилось, желтобородый, голубоглазый Григорьев обнимал его за плечи, насквозь пропитанные бурой болотной жижей, и сулил новый автомат «пума», буде хотя бы один экземпляр окажется в арсенале «царских львов».

Уму непостижимо, как Дею удалось вывести броневик из того жуткого места! У Аверьяна до сих пор мурашки бегут по спине при воспоминании о белых безлистных деревьях, торчащих, словно обглоданные кости, из студенистой грязи. Куда ни кинь взор – одно и то же. И компас как будто взбесился, и вместо звёздного неба над головой – мгла непроглядная.

 

А ведь начиналось всё нормально: по агентурной наводке нашли склад террористов, замаскированный под скит, убрали мнимых отшельников и подорвали землянки. А на обратном пути и случилось. Аверьян был за рычагами и вёл броневик по той же дороге. Но, видно, всё же не по той…

Около часа броневик мотался по болоту – то Григорьеву, то Аверьяну ка-залось, что они видят просвет. Наконец, поняв, что блуждания тщетны, капитан приказал остановиться.  
Журчали моторы, работая на подогреве, и более не слышалось никаких звуков, кроме собственного дыхания.  
Бойцы, сидевшие вдоль бортов, выжидательно смотрели на обернувшегося командира.  
— Похоже, мы завязли, ребята, - признал Григорьев. – Баженов, окна.  
Заслонки смотровых люков поползли в стороны, открывая пейзаж, от вида которого даже у матёрых «львов» тошнота подступила к горлу. Кто-то выругался, кто-то охнул, кто-то спросил: «Где мы?»  
— Если б я знал. – Капитан захлопнул планшет. – У кого какие идеи?  
По его знаку Аверьян закрыл окна и тоже повернулся к отсеку, прежде всего разыскав взглядом Дея. Тот сидел, налегая на страховочную дугу, уперев в неё локти.  
— Командир, это похоже на эпицентр взрыва молекулярной бомбы, - проговорил самый старший из солдат Ермил Скачков, чей комбинезон трещал от распиравших его мускулов, а плоское узкоглазое лицо наводило на мысль о ниппонских предках. – Такие же выступания подпочвенных вод и ободранные деревья.  
— Хорошо бы, - ответил ему Григорьев. – Только я что-то не слышал о пятне более пятидесяти вёрст в поперечнике.  
— Может, опять намудрили эти чокнутые экспериментаторы из Лаборатории? – подал голос ещё один из двадцати. – Помните, как в позапрошлом году вляпались в их зону?  
— Баженов, открой верхние люки.  
Лязгнули, открываясь, прямоугольные отверстия: небольшое над головами командира и водителя и длинное над всем пассажирским отсеком. Сразу потянуло незнакомым неприятным запахом, какой-то гниющей органикой.  
— Карин, за мной, - распорядился командир, высовываясь в люк.  
Дей, откинув скобу, превратил её в ступень. Опёрся носком ботинка и вынырнул из машины.  
— Как тебе это нравится, поручик? – спросил Григорьев там, снаружи, в стоячем вонючем воздухе. Вопрос хоть и прозвучал риторически, на самом деле таковым не являлся.  
Дей, оглядевшись, ответил искренне:  
— Мне это совсем не нравится, командир. Гиблое место.  
— Сорокин говорил, что ты мастер на выходы из безвыходных ситуаций.  
— О чём вы?  
— Помоги, Дей. Иначе всем хана.  
— Ладно, попробую, - вздохнул поручик. Он с опаской вгляделся в непроницаемо-чёрную грязь, в которой утопали колёса броневика, и его передёрнуло. – Капитан, может, мы вообще не в Яви?  
— Что-о?!  
— Шутка, - сказал Дей. – Неудачная.  
Подтянувшись, он сел на обрез люка и пристегнул к поясному ремню карабин страховочного фала, поданного из «стручка».  
Потом большой люк закрылся. Карин, стуча ботинками по броне, прошёл по крыше и спрыгнул на бампер.  
Смотровая щель раскрылась шире, и Аверьян спросил:  
— Ты сошёл с ума?  
— Возможно. Дай дальний свет и порезче.

Дей закрепил канат на одном из передних крюков и после мгновенного колебания прыгнул вниз, прогрузившись в студенистую жижу до подмышек.  
В течение долгих часов – Аверьяну они показались сутками – Дей вёл броневик с «царскими львами» по гиблому месту. Медленно брёл, спотыкаясь, оскальзываясь, окунаясь в грязь с головой, от одного скелетного ствола к другому. Аверьян, держа на друге лучи верхних фар, видел, как он прикладывает к дереву левую ладонь, потом приникает к нему ухом, вслушиваясь неведомо во что. После нескольких манипуляций Дей давал отмашку, и Аверьян осторожно двигал «стручок» вперёд. Потом останавливался. И всё повторялось.

Раза два Дей позволил себе отдохнуть. Он садился на бампер. Григорьев слезал вниз с термосом, наливал горячий чай в металлическую крышку, подносил стаканчик ко рту Дея, предварительно обтерев его губы и подбородок свёрнутым бинтом. Дей жадно пил, обжигаясь и вздрагивая, пар шёл из крышки и из его рта.  
— Знаю, что не куришь. Но, может, папиросу?  
Дей покачал головой. Только зубы и белки глаз светились на перепачканном лице.  
— Связи по-прежнему нет? – сипло спросил он.  
— Молчание на всех частотах. – Григорьев почесал бороду и невесело ухмыльнулся. – А если мы и впрямь не в Яви, поручик?  
Дей вытаращился на него, и капитан поспешил объяснить:  
— В каждой шутке есть доля правды. Бес его знает… Может, переоденешься? Там, в «стручке», на ребятах сухие комбезы, выбирай любой.  
— Ага, особенно скачковский – чтоб я в нём нырнул и не вынырнул. После работы переоденусь.

Но переодеваться он не стал.   
Аверьян как-то не сразу осознал, что машина упирается передом не в скелетообразное дерево, а в обычную берёзу. И вокруг не тянущая душу трясина, а родное паршивое болото. И небо прояснилось, а на нём созвездия, уже хорошо знакомые Римо Коврову. Бортовая рация взорвалась голосами и писком сигналов.  
Вырвались!  
Капитан, не обращая внимания на грязь, обнял Дея и запихнул его в кабину на своё место. Тот, в полнейшем изнеможении, заснул на полувдохе.

 

Аверьян смотрел на друга, ему было очень жаль тревожить Дея. Может, оставить его на ночь здесь, в боксе?  
— Эй, братишка, подъём… - тихонько позвал он.  
— Безжалостная вы личность, Баженов, - тут же, словно и не пребывал только что в глубоком сне-обмороке, отозвался Дей. – Мы что, уже дома?  
— Если не секрет, как это у тебя получилось?  
— Ты знаешь мои тайны. – Дей показал Аверьяну левую руку с серебряным ключом и намотанной вокруг ладони цепочкой. – Он открывает все двери, помнишь?

Они вошли в пустые душевые, непривычно тихие, ни плеска воды, ни гулкого гомона. Блестел чистый пол, выложенный белой и чёрной плиткой, сияли свежевыкрашенные зелёной краской стены.  
Дей вылез из зачерствевшего комбинезона, с трудом затолкал его в бак для грязного белья, туда же отправил исподнее и, выбросив башмаки в мусорный ящик, зашлёпал к Аверьяну, налаживавшему воду. Из кабинки валил пар, и Дей недовольно проворчал:  
— Я же люблю прохладненькое.  
— Это не пиво, - отпарировал Аверьян. – Мне вообще сдаётся, что черноту можно будет отодрать только вместе с твоей кожей.

И оказался почти прав. Но всё-таки жёсткой, как скребок, мочалкой, жидким мылом, а также общими усилиями с грязюкой удалось справиться.  
Наскоро вымывшись, утомлённый Аверьян сидел на лавке и смотрел, как вытирается Дей. На его красной распаренной коже отчётливо виднелись шрамы самой разнообразной формы и величины.  
— Живого места нет… - с неловкой усмешкой сказал Аверьян. – Ты хоть помнишь – где, когда, кто и чем?  
— И за что, - дополнил Дей. Он открыл свой шкаф, вынимая чистую одежду и ботинки. – Конечно, помню. Кто-то придумал, что шрамы украшают мужчину («Но не в таком же количестве», - пробормотал Аверьян). Издержки профессии, друг мой.  
— Да, отец говорил, что следы от ран, полученных не дома, убрать невозможно… Зато теперь вас с Валькой не спутаешь, по крайней мере в голом виде.  
Дей помрачнел.  
— Боюсь, он сейчас не намного от меня отличается.

 

Аверьяна разбудил не сигнал подъёма. Востоков всегда давал своим ребятам отдохнуть по-настоящему, что очень раздражало синклит, усматривавший в этом очередной признак распущенности и избалованности «царских львов». Востокова ели уже давно и съели бы, несмотря на генеральскую стойкость, если бы не покровительство Сергия Четвёртого – самодержец навсегда запомнил, как во время Чумного мятежа «львы» со взрывчаткой ложились под бронекрепости, чтобы не подпустить их ко дворцу.

Итак, Аверьян проснулся не от побудки, а от того, что дверь в их с Деем комнату распахнулась со страшной силой и, ударив по стене, отбила штукатурку.  
Аверьян подскочил в постели, рванул пистолет из лежавшей на тумбочке кобуры. И замер, стараясь не пропустить ни мгновения из разворачивающегося перед ним зрелища.

В комнату ворвались трое: капитан Григорьев в наспех натянутом обмундировании, начальник технической службы полковник Чабыкин – увалень, похожий на доброго медведя, и заведующая медсанчастью отряда майор Зинаида Бровкина, сорокалетняя брюнетка, яркая, бойкая, бесшабашная, сейчас же необычно испуганная.

Не обращая внимания на Баженова, троица бросилась ко второй кровати. С Дея, на котором кроме трусов ничего не было, сорвали одеяло и, тяжело дыша после спешного подъёма по лестнице, уставились на парня.  
Дей открыл глаза, зевнул, демонстрируя безупречные зубы, и лениво потянулся. Рельефно проступили мускулы, тем самым выявляя гибкую мощь и скрытые возможности по-юношески худощавого тела.  
— Зинаида Карповна, - с ласковой укоризной сказал Дей женщине, всё ещё державшей в руках его одеяло, - я понимаю, перед моим обаянием устоять невозможно, страсть оказалась сильнее вас. Но зачем же двух свидетелей приводить?  
— Как ты нас напугал! – Бровкина опустилась, нет – упала на стул и швырнула в Карина одеялом.  
Григорьев улыбнулся, оценив юмор происшедшего, а Чабыкин, протянув руку-лапу в замасленной рабочей перчатке, потрогал Дея за ступню. Тот пискнул и отдёрнул ногу.  
— Вы что?! Я щекотки боюсь!  
— Похоже, что с ним всё в порядке, - наконец сообразил полковник.  
— Я всегда в порядке, - сказал Дей. – Господин капитан, а что случилось-то?  
— Через две минуты жду тебя в гараже. Там поймёшь. – Григорьев подал руку врачихе, помогая встать. – Слава Богу, обошлось, майор. А тебе, Баженов, тоже не мешало бы поторопиться, «стручок» до сих пор не вымыт.  
Трое визитёров переглянулись и захохотали, словно услышали остроумный анекдот. Правда, смех звучал несколько нервно.

Дей натянул на себя чёрную майку с короткими рукавами, надел брюки бежевого цвета, застегнул высокие ботинки, гимнастёрку заправил в пояс. Наряд довершила фуражка с такой же бежевой тульей и серебряным гербом Дома Синицыных на околыше.  
— Тебя подождать? – спросил он Аверьяна, не спешившего подниматься.  
Вместо ответа тот постучал пальцем по циферблату наручных часов.

 

Возле гаража было непривычно многолюдно: толпились не только любопытствующие «львы» и охранники, мелькали сосредоточенные безликие соковцы, стоял транспорт научников из Лаборатории. Причём толпились возле бокса, на котором красовался номер баженовского броневика. У дверей дежурил рядовой в чёрной форме внутренней охраны с карабином «елень» наперевес.  
— Григорьев там? – спросил его Дей.  
— Там, - кивнул охранник, как старому знакомому. – Проходи.

В боксе, несмотря на дневное время, горели все лампы. Вокруг груды металлолома собрались старшие офицеры и несколько научников. Возбуждённые голоса и амплитуда жестов учёных выдавали их чрезвычайное волнение. Военные вели себя более сдержанно.  
— Пришёл? – спросил Григорьев. Он был в полевом хаки и в берете с кокардой. – Любуйся.

Дей полюбовался. Груда металлолома оказалась останками бронемашины типа «стручок» - почти четырёхсаженной громады, оснащённой тяжёлым вооружением. Броневик напоминал кусок сахара, полежавший в блюдце с водой, - подтаявший, изъеденный снизу наполовину, по ту линию, по которую он погружался в чёрный студень омерзительного болота.  
Дей подошёл ближе и, не веря глазам, прикоснулся к плитам сверхпрочной броневой обшивки – в кавернах, дырах, лохмотьях, будто изглоданным неведомым зверем. Даже бетонный пол под осевшей машиной был изъязвлён глубокими неровными ямами.  
Наблюдавший за поручиком Григорьев удовлетворённо хмыкнул, заметив, как вытянулось у парня лицо.  
— Впечатляет?  
— Ух, ч-чёрт! – вырвалось у Дея. Он невольно посмотрел на свои ладони, ещё вчера отмытые до блеска.

Григорьев хотел что-то добавить, но в бокс вошёл генерал-майор Востоков в сопровождении адъютанта и громогласно потребовал удалить всех белохалатников с территории спецподразделения. Научников вытолкали наружу. Под шумок Дею удалось скрыться. Он не любил оказываться в центре внимания, тем более не желал становиться объектом исследования.  
На улице он сразу наткнулся на Аверьяна. Красивое лицо Баженова – обычно живое, выразительное – застыло, превратившись в маску.  
— Дей, - проговорил Аверьян, - я слышал. Это невероятно.  
Их взгляды встретились и, без слов поняв друг друга, поручики бросились в душевую.

Старик уборщик, налегая на швабру, еле держался на ногах – то ли после вчерашнего возлияния, то ли из-за сегодняшнего переизбытка чувств. И в самом деле – картина была не для слабонервных: в правом углу, где накануне стоял металлический бак для грязного белья, громоздилась отталкивающего вида куча неизвестно чего, не было ей определения в человеческом языке, а деревянный ящик, куда Дей выбросил башмаки, превратился в коричневое желе, подрагивающее даже при звуках голоса.  
— Твоё тряпьё! – потрясённо выговорил Аверьян. – А почему ты цел?!  
— Я тоже хотел бы это знать, - сказал Дей, ошеломлённый не менее Баженова.  
— Ребятки, - слёзно молвил старик, - сыночки… Может, у меня белая горячка начинается? Какие-то сопли мерещатся заместо ящиков. Ой, надо завязывать!..  
— Делириум тременс? – уточнил Аверьян. – Ободряющая мысль. Жаль, мы вчера не нализались, всё легче было бы.  
— Держи, дед. – Карин сунул в руку уборщика несколько монет. – Выпей за здравие рабов божьих Аверьяна и Дея. Оно нам ещё понадобится.

 

Происшедшее не отбило у друзей аппетит, что прокомментировал поручик Баженов: «Любое неприятное чувство может быть вытеснено каким-либо противоположным, то есть приятным чувством. Не я придумал». Дей на это ничего не ответил, так как рот был занят.  
На завтрак они получили по большой миске пшённой каши с мясом, кисель и по ломтю яблочного пирога. Незнакомая податчица в белой курточке и чёрной юбчонке до колен вертелась вокруг стола – то солонку переставит, то нож принесёт поострее, - желая привлечь внимание пригожих парней. И привлекла: синеглазый красавец с кудрявыми волосами, отцвечивающими тёмным золотом, грубо спросил:  
— Ты откуда взялась? Из СОКа?  
Другой – белокурый, с короткой стрижкой и серыми переливчатыми глазами – унял его вполголоса:  
— Аверьян, не хами. Девочка просто к тебе неравнодушна.  
— Мне от её неравнодушия кусок в горло не лезет!  
Податчица исчезла – или обиделась, или действительно состояла в агентуре Службы охраны короны.  
— Чем сегодня кормят, орлы?  
Поручики вскочили. К их столу подходил Востоков.  
— Вольно.  
Генерал не успел сесть, а к нему уже бежала девушка с полным подносом.  
— Лена, а кто это нас обслуживал? – спросил Дей.  
— Понравилась? – с лёгким упрёком сказала податчица, расставляя тарелки. – Дайте вы ей освоиться, ухажёры. Она ведь первый день работает. Татьяна её зовут.  
Елена взяла поднос и, пожелав приятного аппетита, удалилась.  
Востоков, съев полпорции каши, оглядел подчинённых и поинтересовался:  
— Что притихли?  
Парни переглянулись, и Дей ответил:  
— Жизнь р-разнообразная. Не располагает.  
— А я пришёл вас поблагодарить. Григорьев уже доложил. Молодцы! можете сами выбрать награду. Баженов?  
— «Стручок» дадите? Только новый, не из капремонта.  
— Получишь, - сказал Востоков. – Новый, с иголочки. И «пуму» вдобавок. А ты что хочешь, Карин?  
— Не отдавайте меня научникам.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что тебя затребовала Лаборатория?  
— Догадался, - усмехнулся Дей.  
— Я тоже догадливый, потому и отказал им.  
— Спасибо, ваше превосходительство!  
— Меня зовут Иринарх Леонидович, если не помнишь. Почему ты так не любишь научников, Карин?  
— Потому что они работают на дьявола, - тихо сказал Дей. – Вы же знаете, ваше превосходительство, они всё превращают в смерть. Я не хочу быть их сообщником.  
Генерал вынул трубку. Курил он не часто, это всегда было признаком волнения или плохого настроения.  
— Хороший ты солдат, - продолжал Востоков, - но странный. – Он поднялся и сунул трубку обратно в карман. Генерал был человеком дисциплинированным – если написано на стене «Просим не курить», так тому и быть. – Сегодня отдыхайте, ребята. А завтра Баженов поедет в Лыково за новой машиной. Карин, ты поступишь в распоряжение полковника Грушиной. Намечается охота с участием цесаревича и великого князя, СОК просил прислать опытных офицеров для подстраховки. (Дей поморщился.) Нечего рожи корчить! Осознай честь, оказанную тебе.  
— Я не охранник, а солдат, вы же сами сказали!

Востоков почувствовал, что коса нашла на камень. Он мог бы прикрикнуть, но сам завёл в отряде такие порядки, что не всё зависело от приказов и субординации. Сидящий перед ним юнец был ещё устал и взвинчен, ещё не пришёл в себя после вчерашних приключений, и любое, пусть даже кажущееся, посягательство на личное достоинство воспринимал неадекватно остро. И приказ только усугубил бы его состояние. А кроме того Дей Карин не заслуживал такого отношения. Востоков уважал его по-настоящему, как можно уважать лишь равного себе. Поручик не был его любимчиком, как могло показаться со стороны. Они были обязаны друг другу жизнью, но связывало их нечто более значительное, нежели признательность или простая симпатия.

Иринарх Востоков сразу ощутил особенность этого парня, Карин и его дружок выделялись на фоне солдатской массы, как… как алмазы, вкраплённые в гранит. Но выделялись не внешним видом – среди окружающих были ребята покрепче и поприглядистей, - а чем-то неуловимым, на что их старые знакомые не обращали внимания, принимая как вполне естественное. Востоков заметил и то, что яркий, подвижный, остроумный Аверьян Баженов безоговорочно и охотно принимает лидерство Дея, сдержанного, упрямого до предела и столь же неукротимого.

Когда генерал вырвал Дея из лап заморов и привёз его, контуженного, в лазарет, то спросил примчавшегося Сорокина: «Откуда у тебя этот принц?» Полковник развёл руками – полуживой парень мало походил на особу королевской крови – и ответил: «Подкидыш из Благодатного. Вырос в части». Востоков был разочарован. Он поймал себя на мысли, что его больше устроил бы ответ типа «с Месяца свалился». Нездешний был мальчик. Нездешний. И генерал Востоков чувствовал, что их дороги пересеклись совсем не случайно…  
— Дей, - мягко проговорил он, - ты ведь дружишь с царевичем.  
— Соковцы донесли?  
— Нет. Ко мне обращалась Гликерия, расспрашивала о тебе.  
— И вы изобразили меня ангелом без крыльев?  
— Я сказал правду: нахальный, неуживчивый, не имеющий понятия о хороших манерах. (Дей наконец улыбнулся.) Тебе дорог Венедикт, вот и постарайся его сберечь. Грушина обещала включить тебя в свиту царевича. Вопрос снят?  
— Я согласен, ваше превосходительство.  
— Он согласен! Не будь ты сегодня именинником, Карин, всыпал бы я тебе по первое число.


	7. Царский лев - Часть 1. Лешачиха - Глава 6

6

 

День безделья был очень длинным.   
Правда, сначала пришлось повозиться, приводя в порядок амуницию и оружие. Но после обеда они были совершенно свободны и растеряны от обилия времени.

Им редко удавалось переодеваться в цивильное и глупо было бы не воспользоваться случаем. Аверьян надел чёрные брюки и рубаху в чёрно-синюю клетку. Дей – белую сорочку и хлопчатобумажные голубые штаны, которые на его Земле назывались джинсами, а здесь – смешным словом «стр;ки», видимо, из-за швов, простроченных снаружи.

 

Они вышли в горячий летний полдень.  
Над акрополем, над всей столицей сияло великолепное безоблачное небо. Парни постояли на склоне холма, - просто так, чтобы осознать, как это – никуда не спешить, чувствовать на ногах мягкие туфли вместо привычных армейских башмаков и невесомую одежду вместо жёсткого комбинезона и тугих ремней снаряжения.

Аверьян покрутил головой, словно высвобождая шею из неудобного воротника, и проговорил, казалось бы, невпопад:  
— Никак не пойму, чей я. И где моя родина – на Береге? Или уже на Земле? Маме хорошо там, где отец. Она очень редко вспоминает о Береге и никогда – о Парадизе. Как будто ничего не было…  
— Но ведь тебе тоже хорошо у нас…  
— Ты прав, мне повезло, - сказал Римо, глядя на серые кварталы города, на плоские крыши. – Отец у меня такой, о каком можно только мечтать. Сестрёнка замечательная. Наверное, если бы я постоянно жил на Земле, то привык быстрее и не маялся бы дурью.  
— Зачем же ты вступил в Орден? – с неловкостью, будто заранее зная ответ, спросил Александр. – Только честно, Рим.  
Римо нагнулся, подобрал округлый камешек и несколько раз подкинул его на ладони. Саша внимательно следил за его манипуляциями.  
— Потому что… потому что я всегда хочу быть с тобой, брат, - наконец произнёс Римо и, отбросив камешек, повернулся к Мартынову. – А ты, Санька, гад ползучий, если заставил меня сказать это вслух!  
Саша, смущённый и растроганный, не нашёлся, что ответить. Он просто пихнул Коврова кулаком в бок.

 

Они спустились к реке, которая, окружая акрополь, являлась его естественной границей. Вода Смолки, внешне обыкновенная, была настолько ядовитой, что поражала всё живое, от мухи до человека. Десять лет назад бомба попала в склад новейших боеприпасов Лаборатории, расположенный вверх по течению. Плоды научных разработок были столь токсичны, что отравили не только местность вокруг склада, но и речку, и озеро Курган, в которое она впадала.

По берегам Смолки рос кустарник, бывший когда-то ивняком, сейчас же, под влиянием ядов, он мутировал в непроходимые заросли: чёрные, блестящие, как лакированные, стволы толщиной в палец ветвились, переплетались, образуя решётку, сделавшую бы честь самому сумасшедшему декоратору, и в этом прихотливом узоре редкими удлинёнными мазками сверкали ярко-красные листья, всё же напоминавшие ивовые.

Несмотря на близость отравленной реки, дышалось здесь легко; от кустарника шёл приятный горьковатый запах. Коробки дворца были скрыты высоким откосом, что создавало впечатление покоя и уединённости. Недаром кто-то поставил длинную широкую скамью с удобной спинкой.  
И на ней сидел тот, кого были очень рады видеть рыцари, - человек средних лет в скромной спецовке техперсонала резиденции, магистр Грай, Серджо Доницетти: тёмно-русые волосы зачёсаны назад, открывая высокий выпуклый лоб, пронзительные глаза неуловимого цвета – то чёрные, то вдруг светло-карие, горбатый нос, впадины на щеках, тонкие губы, всегда готовые к иронической улыбке.  
— Жаль, что редко видимся.  
Он встал им навстречу и поочерёдно хлопнул рукой по подставленным ладоням – легкомысленный жест, тут же вырвавший троих из реальности этого мира.  
— Как вам живётся, воины?  
— Р-разнообразно, - вспомнил Ковров утреннюю реплику Дея. – Сашка всю ночь проползал в какой-то гадости, которая в конце концов растворила броневик, а ему хоть бы хны.  
— Наслышан. Мы уже занимаемся этим. У меня тоже хорошие новости: Донат почти здоров, скоро прибудет.  
— Аналитики закончили повторные расчёты?  
— Да, прежний результат подтверждён: всё завязано на царском сыне, но ему будет необходима мощная поддержка. Лучше всех это получится у Валентина, поэтому его необходимо подвести как можно ближе к Нестору.  
— Легко сказать, - вздохнул Мартынов. – Я бьюсь над этим несколько недель. Тщетно.   
— Ни за что не поверю, что ты сдался, магистр.  
— Что-о?!  
— Ты не ослышался   
Саша только руками развёл, улыбнулся радостно и почему-то виновато.

Таким – чуть растерянным, открытым, незащищённым, - его знали лишь близкие.   
Знал Грай, умудрившийся высмотреть шесть лет назад в ничем не примечательном подростке будущего магистра, самого юного за всю историю Ордена Последней Надежды.   
И Римо Ковров, впервые испытавший чувство острой, почти болезненной нежности, - словно к младшему братишке, которого у него никогда не было, - в неимоверно далёком отсюда мире увозя в безопасное место обессиленного, опустошённого, сломленного парня в отчаянной попытке поднять его на ноги, вернуть.

И сейчас, увидев эту мальчишескую улыбку, Римо почувствовал, что комок подступает к горлу. Стыдясь своей неуместной сентиментальности, произнёс сердито, хотя прекрасно сознавал, что его тон не сможет никого обмануть:  
— Эй, магистр, я перед тобой клинок ломать не буду! И на колено становиться. У меня штаны только что постираны.   
— Устав требует, - сочувственно сказал Саша. И предложил: - Может, тебе бумажку подстелить?  
— Недоросли, - объяснил Смолке и небу Доницетти, в здешнем миру Сергей Николаевич Ерохин. – Обормоты. С кем работать приходится!..

 

Они расстались в сумерках возле жилого корпуса «В».  
Аверьян собирался пойти в манеж; верховая езда давалась ему с трудом, чему молча удивлялся Александр, ещё в малолетстве севший в седло легко и уверенно. Правда, стремление к самосовершенствованию было не единственной причиной вечерних упражнений Баженова. Примерно в одно время с ним на площадку приходила придворная дама Ефросинья Веретенникова, хорошенькая молодая особа с прелестной фигурой, мерзким характером и язычком наподобие бритвы. Ухаживание за нею превратилось в своеобразную дуэль изобретательности и остроумия, победитель в которой ещё не определился.  
— А ты чем займёшься? – спросил Аверьян.  
— Хочу отоспаться. Денёк предстоит нелёгкий.  
— Магистры не спят, магистры почивают. Приятных сновидений! – Это было сказано донельзя ехидно. Дею ничего не оставалось, как отвесить непочтительному наглецу шлепок по кудрявому затылку. На что жертва сокрушённо отреагировала: - Разрезвились вы, поручик. Не к добру.  
Знать бы Аверьяну Баженову, какими пророческими окажутся его слова, язык бы себе откусил.

 

Войдя в подъезд, Дей услышал странные звуки – то ли чихание, то ли всхлипывание. Оглядевшись, он понял, что звуки исходят из-за конторки привратника.  
Пожилой человек, одетый в серую ливрею, рослый, полный, с холёным благообразным лицом, сейчас искажённым гримасой плача, скорчился за столом.  
— Что случилось? – спросил Дей.  
— Господин поручик! – Привратник торопливо вытер глаза. – Мне вас сам бог послал!  
— Я могу вам помочь?  
— Надеюсь, господин поручик!.. Я знаю, вы с моим сыном в ссоре, но войдите в моё положение! Его ищут! Через два часа совещание по поводу завтрашней охоты! Если он не появится, его могут сослать в работные части!  
— Ваш сын – Агафон Мухов? – всмотревшись в привратника, догадался Дей.  
— Я двадцать лет служил царю верой и правдой! Моя репутация при дворе!.. Пенсия!.. А Гапуша… Не знаю, в кого он уродился. Никакой ответственности, никакой сознательности! Всё существование на уровне животных инстинктов. Вот и нынче он развлекается у Лады, не думая ни о чём! Я ходил за ним, пытался вытащить оттуда, но он обругал меня, а остальные осмеяли. Помогите, господин поручик! Вас он боится. Спасите моего сына! – Старый Мухов зажал рот скомканным платком.  
Дей поморщился, но согласился.  
— Хорошо. Я только куртку возьму.  
Он поднялся в свою комнату, вынул из шкафа короткую куртку из чёрного вельвета и оставил записку для Аверьяна: «20.08. Ухожу к Ладе за Муховым. Должен вернуться через час».  
Немного успокоившийся привратник ждал его внизу, держа в трясущейся руке бумажку с адресом Лады.  
— Господин поручик, если вы поможете, я буду вашим вечным должником! Я умоляю вас!  
— Перестаньте, господин Мухов. Я сделаю всё, что смогу.

На улицу Дей вышел с неприятным осадком в душе. Он терпеть не мог камер-юнкера Мухова и не испытывал ни малейшего желания соваться в историю, связанную с мелким и злобным Гапонюшкой. Но старый придворный, сам того не ведая, произнёс заклинающие слова «спасите моего сына».  
Выходя из ворот акрополя, Дей спросил начальника караула, где найти здание 34/1628. Капрал, понимающе ухмыльнувшись, махнул рукой вправо.   
— К Ладушке? Четыре квартала, скоро доберёшься. Только одет ты… хм… не по форме.

Дей сам понял это, когда, не достучавшись, вошёл в незапертую дверь Лады. Квартира располагалась на последнем этаже стандартного плитняка и, судя по размерам, должна была принадлежать многодетной семье, хотя вряд ли Лада проживала вместе с родителями и кучей младших сестрёнок.

Узкая передняя была завалена плащами и накидками – то ли вешалка сорвалась, то ли гости не посчитали нужным ею воспользоваться.  
Стараясь не наступать на одежду, Дей прошёл к распахнутой двери, откуда неслись отрывистые звуки музыки.

Комната была большой, не менее восьми квадратных саженей, с привычно низким потолком, с двумя окнами, задёрнутыми непроницаемыми шторами, - но не для защиты от вражеских бомбовозов, а для того, чтобы снаружи не увидели, какое светопреставление здесь творится. Четыре прожектора, установленные по углам, поочерёдно вспыхивали, окатывая помещение то ярко-белым светом, то розовым, то светло-жёлтым, то синеватым. Музыка отличалась дёрганым ритмом и неуместными взвизгами какого-то духового инструмента.

Танцующие были одеты, видимо, так, как надо: женщины закутаны в дорогой контрабандный шёлк, мужчины – как один – в свободных блузах из сверкающей ткани. Эффектный вид был побочным свойством материала, используемого для изоляции подземных трубопроводов и кабельных систем и совершенно не предназначенного для ношения на слабом человеческом теле. Но гости Ладушки не боялись ни кожных нарывов, ни общей интоксикации организма.

У Дея заныло в висках от стробоскопического мелькания, от волн спёртого воздуха с запахами пота и парфюмерии. Он пытался высмотреть среди танцоров Гапошу Мухова, когда получил сильный шлепок по спине. И обернулся.  
Это была Лада. Дей догадался, хотя никогда не видел её раньше. Высокая женщина с гладко причёсанными каштановыми волосами. Возраст трудно определить под слоем косметики, а фигуру – под бесформенным нарядом из ниппонского шёлка, жёлтого, с лиловыми хризантемами.  
— Привет, - сипловато сказала она, вертя в пальцах длинную самокрутку. – По-моему, тебя сюда не приглашали. – Затянулась и выдохнула ему в лицо сладкий дурманный дым.  
— Меня к тебе и силой не затащить, дорогая, - признался Дей. – Я ищу Мухова, знаешь такого?  
— Гапонюшку-то? Как же его не знать. – Глазами, расширенными от действия наркотика, она осматривала незваного гостя. – А вот тебя я встречаю впервые, дружок. Если уж вломился без спроса, то хотя бы представься хозяйке.  
— Поручик Карин.  
— Так это ты, «царский лев», проколол седалище Мухову? (Дей вопросительно поднял брови, и Лада усмехнулась.) Страна знает своих героев… Слушай, но я тебя представляла совсем другим – лев! А ты… какой-то оголец в строках. – Она разочарованно хмыкнула.  
— Многим я нравлюсь именно таким, - сказал Дей. – Где же Мухов, красавица?  
— Ну-у… - протянула та, думая о своём. – Нет, если тебя приодеть, ты будешь вполне… Вполне…  
— Лада, это кто такой? – Из комнаты выскочили два разгорячённых парня, багровых от духоты, спиртного и жарких блузонов. – Что ему здесь надо? Выбросить его?  
— Он сам выбросит, кого захочет, - сказала хозяйка. – Осторожно, мальчики, - «царский лев»! Гапоню ищет.  
— Гапошка в дальней комнате, - хихикнул один из гостей. – С Иркой. «Лев», он неплохой, только дурак изрядный, ты его не обижай.  
— Я и не собираюсь. Пока он первым меня не обидит.  
— Это Карин, - пояснила Лада, трясясь в беззвучном смехе.  
Подвыпивших парней словно откинуло от Дея. Тот развёл руками.  
— Не подозревал о своей популярности.

Идя по коридору в поисках «дальней комнаты», он слышал позади дискуссию от том, где на нём спрятан автомат и что ждёт бедного Гапонюшку.  
Дверей было три. За одной кухня-столовая, забитая грязной посудой. За второй – темнота со страстными стонами и скрипом пружин. За третьей…  
Комната в четыре квадратных сажени: окно за светомаскировочной шторой, голые стены, пол, сплошь устланный толстыми одеялами, и на нём, среди разбросанных подушек, - Ирка и Гапонюшка. Не любовью занимаются, боже упаси. У них удовольствие несравнимое: дым. Лежат на спине, разбросав руки-ноги, рты открыты, глаза стеклянные.  
Дей, распинывая подушки, подошёл к Мухову, проверил его пульс. На локтевых сгибах никаких следов, наверное, порошка наглотался. Ирка - девица лет шестнадцати, рыженькая, бледная, с вытекшей на подбородок слюной – приподняла голову: «Тебе что тут… Вали…» и опять отключилась.  
Дей, взяв Мухова за грудки – изоляционный материал выскальзывал из пальцев, - усадил его и сказал в пустые глаза:  
— Ты слышишь мой голос, Агафон.  
— Слышу, - вяло подтвердил тот.  
— Сейчас ты встанешь и пойдёшь со мной.  
— Я встану и пойду с тобой.  
Так и случилось. Дей направился к входной двери, Мухов плохо запрограммированным андроидом тащился следом.  
— Однако! – сказала Лада. – Быстро ты управился. – Самокрутка была докурена, и женщина на глазах приходила в себя.  
— Невелика хитрость. – Дей открыл дверь и сказал Мухову: - А теперь ты спустишься по лестнице, медленно и спокойно, не пропуская ни одной ступени.  
— Я спущусь по лестнице медленно и спокойно… - повторяя мантру, Гапонюшка зашагал вниз.

Дей хотел идти за ним, но Лада его удержала.  
— Карин, ты можешь приходить сюда в любое время и приводить с собой кого захочешь.  
— Спасибо, но я не приду.  
— Значит, ты отталкиваешься по-другому?  
— Отталкиваюсь? – не понял Дей. – От чего?  
— От этой дерьмовой жизни!.. Ах да, ты же «лев». Вы же особенные, сильные. А есть слабые. Ты слышал о таких? О простых людях ты слышал? О тех, кому невыносимо страшно жить, зная, что и это убогое существование может в любой момент оборваться новой войной! Которые жаждут хоть на несколько часов забыть обо всём!.. Конечно, их можно презирать. А ты залезь в их шкуру! Пойми, отчего они танцуют до изнеможения и глотают дым. Им просто страшно!  
— Ладушка, прибереги пыл для коменданта, который однажды придёт закрывать твой весёлый дом. Не надо рассказывать мне о слабых и сильных. Право выбора есть у каждого. Ты выбрала дым и разврат, и не надо подводить под свои пороки психологическую базу.  
— Какой ты умный! – злобно проговорила женщина. – Какой ты правильный.  
— Если бы ты знала, насколько я неправильный, - усмехнулся Дей.

Ему пришлось не только доставлять Гапонюшку домой, но и приводить его в более или менее сознательное состояние. Старый Мухов дрожал и был ни на что не способен. Вызывать медиков он отказался, боясь огласки. Дей, мысленно проклинающий всех придворных дымовиков, был вынужден сам заняться камер-юнкером.  
Он промыл совершенно обессилевшему Гапонюшке желудок, заставил его выпить полстакана спирта и устроил паршивцу «свенскую баню»: левую ногу и правую руку – в ёмкости с обжигающе горячей водой, правую ногу и левую руку – в колотый лёд.  
Пока Агафон плакал и дёргался, будучи не в состоянии даже вынуть конечности из тазов, Дей зарядил шприц-пистолет ампулой антидота и ввёл лекарство.  
Через полчаса Мухов пришёл в себя настолько, что узнал своего мучителя, а узнав, обложил последними словами. И получил горсть ледышек за шиворот.  
Вытирая ладонь о штанину, Дей сказал старому Мухову:  
— Одевайте своё сокровище. Кажется, на совещание он не опоздает.


	8. Царский лев - Часть 1. Лешачиха - Глава 7

7

 

Полковник Паллада Грушина была невелика ростом, фигуру имела квадратную, мускулистую, и в полевом хаки выглядела раскормленным мальчиком. Волосы она спрятала под берет, грубоватые черты лица не смягчал даже умело наложенный макияж.  
Она неторопливо прошлась вдоль выстроившихся у транспорта солдат, обернулась и, завершая речь, сказала:  
— На глаза не попадаться. Охотников не нервировать. Карин, два шага вперёд!  
Поручик, выделявшийся своей бежевой униформой из шеренги защитного цвета, отчеканил шаги.  
— Почему не сменил обмундирование? Для тебя, «царский лев», приказа не существует?  
— Я впервые слышу о нём, Паллада Поликарповна.  
Раздались сдержанные смешки.  
— Негодяй, - удивлённо сказала полковник. – Ты как ко мне обращаешься? За нарушение устава пойдёшь под арест на сутки. После мероприятия. Марш переодеваться!

Ведя в поводу вороного коня, Дей подошёл к сопровождающим царевича. Их было трое: воспитатель Венедикта – пожилой флегматичный Мина Герасимович Листов, камердинер и егерь, который представился как Никодим Говоров.  
Появился мальчик, насупленный и раздражённый. Раннее утро было душным, восход мглистым и безрадостным, и царевичу ни капельки не хотелось ехать на охоту, которая была развлечением лишь для его дяди, Аркадия. До сих пор Венька, как мог, увиливал от охотничьих забав, но позавчера ему исполнилось одиннадцать, а значит, он был обязан соблюдать все церемонии, кто бы и когда бы их ни придумал.

Венька был в тёплом зелёном свитере, сером жилете со множеством карманов и карманчиков, серых же штанах и в маленьких, специально для него сшитых сапогах-ботфортах. В одной руке он нёс карабин, тоже сделанный по заказу, в другой – патронташ.  
— Де-ей… - заныл он, хотя в иное время ни за что не позволил бы себе заговорить таким плаксивым тоном. – Ну, зачем это всё… Я не люблю!.. Несчастные звери!  
— Ваше высочество, охота будет на чудовище-мутанта, - сказал егерь.  
— Несчастное чудовище!  
— Его нужно уничтожить, оно уже дважды нападало на хутора.  
— Несчастное чудовище, - повторил Венедикт. – Ему, наверное, жрать хочется, а вы его – разрывными.  
Камердинер – длинный, сухопарый, с профессионально невыразительным лицом – подвёл царевичу саврасую кобылку. Дей заметил, что на его руке отсутствуют четыре пальца.

Когда Венька с помощью Дея садился в седло, на заднем дворе появились две царственных особы: великий князь Аркадий – полноватый волоокий брюнет в шерстяном комбинезоне со спецпропиткой – и цесаревич Нестор, оба с отменными снайперскими винтовками «канюк».   
Нестор был в таком же лёгком и удобном комбинезоне, как и Аркадий. Конь под ним был крупный, роскошной игреневой масти. У великого князя – белая тонконогая лошадь под фиолетово-голубым ковровым чепраком.  
— Венедикт, перестань, - брезгливо сказал старший брат. – Перед слугами стыдно. Ты уже достаточно большой, чтобы один день в месяц посвятить не играм и безделью, а благу короны.  
— Да! – вдруг воодушевился Венька, разобрав поводья. – Здорово будет. Разнесётся по стране весть: их высочества великий князь Аркадий Несторович, цесаревич Нестор Сергеевич и царевич Венедикт Сергеевич избавили весь столичный округ от монстра-людоеда!  
— Не задерживайся, Венедикт, - словно не слыша племянника, мягко проговорил Аркадий.  
Они проехали мимо Дея, и тот ясно слышал, как Нестор пробормотал сквозь зубы: «Чёртов пауголок…»

Карин впервые получил возможность рассмотреть спасителя своего мира, человека, способного остановить Вторжение. Нестор был прекрасно сложён, черты лица у него были фамильные: округлое лицо, большие тёмные глаза с поволокой, прямой, чуть островатый нос, яркие сочные губы, мягкий подбородок с ямкой. Из-под берета с сорочьим пёрышком за вензелем выбивались вьющиеся тёмно-каштановые пряди.  
— Вы так уставились на Нестора, Дей, - сказал Венька.  
— Я ещё не видел его на таком расстоянии.  
— Да, от моего брата лучше держаться подальше, - с изумившим Карина недетским сарказмом проговорил царевич.  
— Вы не ладите? – осторожно спросил Дей.  
— Насильно мил не будешь.

 

Остановившись на опушке леса, полковник Грушина показала Дею на карте сектор охоты для царевича. Сам Венедикт со свитой уехал вперёд.  
— Прикрывать будут вот здесь, здесь и здесь. А ты будешь сидеть вот тут. Всё понятно?  
— Так точно, госпожа полковник.  
Грушина подняла голову, вцепилась в него острыми голубыми глазками.  
— Почему выпендривался в строю?  
— Характер никудышный, госпожа полковник.  
— Не характер, дурачок, а возраст. Тебе всё ещё хочется самоутвердиться любой ценой.  
Паллада Грушина потеряла в Холодной войне единственного сына, ровесника вот этого дурачка. Ливий был таким же – бесстрашным, дерзким, убеждённым в собственной неуязвимости… Муж Паллады, на руках которого умер пасынок, рассказывал, что разрубленный мечом Ливий жил некоторое время, жил и кричал: «Мама! Мамочка! Где ты, мама? Спаси меня!..» А кого будет звать сирота? Тоже мать, наверное…  
— Разрешите вопрос, госпожа полковник?  
— Слушаю, поручик.  
— На кого охотимся? Правда ли, что на чудовище?  
— Правда. Медведь-мутант забрёл из Пустыни.  
— Что-то новенькое. Раньше они так далеко не заходили.  
— То ли ещё будет, - вздохнула не полковник Грушина – обычная женщина.  
— И зачем нужно было устраивать эту показуху и тем более тащить сюда ребёнка? Ведь опасно по-настоящему! Сюда бы тактическую группу из «львов» и егерей.  
— Ты до сих пор не разучился рассуждать, Карин? Приказано – выполняй.  
— Кто приказал взять на охоту царевича? – упрямо спросил Дей.  
Грушина осмотрелась, словно за любым из дубов мог притаиться соглядатай.  
— А как ты думаешь? Конечно, Аркадий.  
— Он что, намеренно подвергает Венедикта предельному риску?  
Грушина изменилась в лице.  
— Ты этого не говорил, я не слышала. На виселицу захотел? Убирайся!  
И Дей убрался.

 

Он обосновался на толстом суку, саженях в трёх над землёй. За спиной была дубрава, впереди – широкая луговина, видимо, бывшее пожарище, заросшее травой и кустарником. К дубовой роще огонь не подпустил земляной вал, когда-то высокий, а сейчас оплывший бесформенным бугром. За лугом поднимался молодой смешанный лес.  
Дей спрятал карту за пазуху, проверил заряд в ружье и легко ли вынимаются патроны из гнёзд патронташа, закрепил верёвку, позволяющую при надобности через три секунды оказаться на земле. 

Уселся поудобнее и несколько минут отвёл на мечты: Нестор прижат вот к этому стволу, чудище уже точит на него когти, но в последний момент неизвестно откуда (ха-ха, отлично известно – сверху!) появляется благородный герой, разряжает карабин прямо в пасть – а большая! а противная! – монстра. Потрясённый чудесным спасением цесаревич заявляет, что разгонит всю бестолковую охрану, всех бездельников, а заменит их один героический поручик Карин. И чуть позже, в нужную минуту, возле Нестора оказывается Донат. Всё! Задание выполнено – «гром победы, раздавайся!»

Позвольте, а это что такое?  
Дей поднёс к глазам морской бинокль – прощальный подарок Сорокина; корпус поцарапан, краска местами стёрта, но стёкла безупречно чисты. И в них Карин видел, как царевич и его свита устраивают засаду прямо на луговине. Егерь, чёрт бы тебя побрал, ты что, забыл – место Венедикта в роще!  
Дей схватился за пояс, отыскивая переговорник на привычном месте, и вспомнил, что ещё в городе соковцы отобрали у всех средства связи, объяснив это тем, что мутант реагирует на радиоволны. Предположение правдоподобное, но слишком уж своевременное, чтобы не насторожиться.

Та-ак, а это что ещё за персонаж?  
Гапонюшка, относительно свежий, проспавшийся, с лошадьми в поводу. Что его принесло? Егерь привстал, замахал рукой, выгоняя Мухова с поляны. Тот отрицательно помотал головой и демонстративно привязал коней неподалёку, к тоненькому дубку.  
Дей перевёл бинокль на Говорова – у того шевелились губы, егерь облегчал душу словами. Наконец он встал и, осмотревшись, поднял за собой камердинера. Поклонившись Венедикту и погрозив пальцем Гапонюшке, оставил их с воспитателем и повёл слугу вперёд и вправо, в рощу.   
Дей оценил манёвр: теперь, учитывая подстраховку охранниками, царевич был прикрыт с трёх сторон. Говоров почти наверняка перехватывал чудовище, появись оно на луговине. За спиной Венедикта было болото – оттуда мутант точно не полезет, не любят морошные зверюги сырость. Пожалуй, пока всё в порядке, но расслабляться не стоит.

Стрельба поднялась в стороне, за леском. Дей различал выстрелы из охотничьих ружей, из винтовок, одиночную пальбу из пистолетов. Что-то слишком шумно, похоже на панику…  
Дикий утробный рёв потряс лес. Так действительно мог бы рычать медведь, увеличенный втрое против обычного. Несладко приходится охотничкам.  
Венька встал из укрытия, смотрел в сторону, откуда доносился шум, а Мина Герасимович пытался его усадить. Гапонюшка возбуждённо жестикулировал, радовался, наверное, что догадался перебраться от цесаревича к царевичу…

Краем глаза Дей уловил движение и развернулся с биноклем. Какого чёрта?!  
Из дубравы показались люди. Очень осторожно показались – прячась за деревьями, за земляным валом, и использовали укрытия до того умело, что сомнений не оставалось – военные. От кого они скрываются? Не от мутанта же… Хорошо двигаются, пожалуй, с земли их не увидеть. К роще идут…  
Господи, да они за Венькой!!!

Это действительно были профессионалы – Дея засекли через секунду после того, как он начал спуск. Пули рвали листву, с чпоканьем вонзаясь в кору старого дуба. А когда Дей оказался внизу и побежал, взрывали фонтанчики земли у самых ног.  
Но попасть в «царского льва», если он очень этого не хочет, весьма проблематично. Тем более, стрельба велась из «ос» - короткоствольных бесшумных автоматов ближнего боя. Видно, всё-таки боялись потревожить охотников.  
А вот это уже серьёзно! Дей уловил низкий свист крупнокалиберного «шершня» и вовремя рухнул в траву.  
Пришлось пожертвовать скоростью. Где ползком, где кувырком Дей добрался до ложбины.  
Отвернувшись от поляны, Мина Герасимович обнимал Веньку, а Гапонюшка сидел, скорчившись и накрыв голову руками. Все оцепенели от страха. На Дея, который спрыгнул в овражек, уставились, как на волшебника, способного прервать этот кошмарный сон.

Дей сначала пострелял по налётчикам и, кажется, в двух попал, потому что остальные задержали продвижение, и лишь потом сказал Листову:  
— Увозите царевича. Быстро! Ружьё оставьте мне. Мухов, вперёд, готовь лошадей.  
Но Гапонюшка и не думал шевелиться, смотрел на Карина расширенными безумными глазами.  
— Я пойду, а вы следом, - сказал воспитатель. Дей не успел его остановить.  
Пожилой человек был обречён. Он двигался слишком медленно и неуклюже, чтобы прожить хотя бы полминуты на открытом пространстве. Его срезали на первых пяти саженях.  
Дей, отстреливаясь, пинком поднял Гапонюшку: «Если хочешь жить, беги!»  
И Мухов побежал, низко пригибаясь к земле.  
— Давай, Веня, - сказал Карин, загоняя в карабин последние патроны. – Не бойся, всё будет хорошо.

Он поднялся из овражка и прицельными выстрелами заставил нападавших залечь. Оглянулся. Венька благополучно добрался до лошадей, но никак не мог влезть в седло – переволновался настолько, что силёнок не хватало подтянуться. А Гапонюшка был не в состоянии даже вдеть сапог в стремя.  
Они бестолково суетились возле коней, пока не подоспел Дей. Помянув недобрым словом Гапонюшкиных предков, он подсадил Мухова, потом легко закинул к нему царевича.  
— Гони!  
И хлестнул лошадь подхваченной веткой. Конь, испуганный стрельбой, молнией рванулся к лесу.  
У Дея не было времени развязывать повод Венькиной савраски. Он разрезал его взмахом ножа и метнулся в седло. Ну, родная, выноси!  
Кобылка встала на дыбы, и в этот момент рядом взорвалась граната, пущенная из подствольника.  
Дей едва успел вынуть ноги из стремян.  
Лошадь спасла его от осколков, но взрывная волна бросила в сторону. Дей пытался извернуться, смягчить приземление, но попал боком на пень.  
Удар боли словно переломил рыцаря надвое. Мир вспыхнул неистовым светом. И погас. 

 

До Карина добрались только шестеро из пятнадцати, начавших атаку. Они были в одинаковом хаки, лица скрыты под трикотажными масками, потемневшими от пота.  
Из дубравы к ним спешил седьмой, одетый точно также, но при виде него остальные подтянулись, расступились, образовав подобие строя.  
Седьмой бросил взгляд на лежавшего в неловкой позе парня – закрытые глаза, струйка крови изо рта.  
— Где Венедикт?  
— Ушёл… - Отвечавший с трудом проглотил обращение. – Из-за этого! – Он пихнул ногой Дея. – Нам обещали, что кроме воспитателя никого не будет!  
— Вы испугались сопливого щенка? – высокомерно спросил седьмой.  
— Судя по повадкам, это не щенок, а волкодав.  
— Как бы то ни было, задание вы не выполнили. Он жив?  
Один из шестерых, наклонившись, проверил пульс на шейной артерии Карина.  
— Так точно!.. – И опять обращение было с трудом опущено.  
— Ранен?  
— Никак нет, расшибся при падении с лошади.  
— Что-о? Пятнадцать кретинов не смогли ни разу попасть в одного-единственного молокососа?! Ну, время на исходе. Берите его. Нужно как-то оправдаться перед хозяином.  
Дея подняли за руки, за ноги и бегом понесли с луговины.


	9. Глава 8

8

 

Самым глупым в положении человека, приходящего в себя после потери сознания, - и не просто человека, а рыцаря Ордена Последней Надежды, - было бы удивлённое раскрытие очей и вопрошание: «Где я?» За последние годы Александр это очень твёрдо усвоил.  
Поэтому он не двинулся, не застонал, хотя боль в боку была чудовищной и, судя по её интенсивности, были сломаны по крайней мере три ребра и отбита печёнь.  
Голоса. Чужие, раздражённые. Налётчики?  
Запах. Металл и горючка. Транспорт?  
На голову Дея плеснули из ведра. Тут уж стало не до конспирации, вода попала в нос и в приоткрытый рот. Карин прямо-таки захлебнулся ею, закашлялся, зашёлся сдавленным криком.  
Семеро смотрели на него. В нескольких шагах действительно стоял армейский вездеход без опознавательных знаков.  
Карин заставил себя заткнуться и терпеть – уж слишком унизительно было корчиться на потеху врагам.  
— Ты кто?  
Внешне седьмой ничем не отличался от остальных, но по властному тону Дей понял, что командует здесь именно он.  
— Ты кто? Егерь? Охранник?  
Врать не хотелось прежде всего потому, что был неизвестен результат, - вдруг они решат, что простой свидетель им ни к чему, и пристрелят его тут же, в дубраве. Впрочем, исход правдивого ответа мог быть столь же плачевным. поэтому Дей промолчал, сделав вид, что не в состоянии произнести ни слова. Не очень-то и притворяться пришлось.  
— Допросим на месте, - сказал начальник, взглянув на часы. – Грузите его и догоняйте.  
— Сейчас мы тебя загрузим, сучонок, - прошипел один из налётчиков, нагнувшись к Дею. – Эй, верёвку киньте!  
Из вездехода ему бросили моток пластикового шнура. Одним концом он связал запястья Дея спереди – умело, крепко, хитрым узлом, - оценил, значит, щенка. На другом конце сделал петлю, надел его на крюк заднего бампера.  
— С ветерком прокатишься, - предупредил он. Карин и сам догадался. Внутри всё свело в ледяной судороге ожидаемой муки. Если попросить пощады, ведь не пожалеют, только удовольствия им достанется больше. Терпи, магистр, не впервой.  
Транспорт фыркнул ему в лицо синим дымом, ровно заурчал мотор.

Дея проволокли по лесной дороге версты три. Каждый корень, каждая колдобина были его. Если плотные штаны и куртка кое-как защищали кожу, то лицо нечем было уберечь, и любой толчок становился сущей пыткой для раненного бока.  
Но и этот ад закончился.  
Вездеход остановился. Из него вылезли двое и, обрезав верёвку, забросили Дея в кузов.  
Скорость сразу прибавили. Карина мотало по грязному железу – и закрепиться не на чем, знай голову береги… Ах, если бы не рёбра! И верёвка не задержала бы – только вы меня и видели.

Но кое-что он смог приобрести и в своём бедственном положении.   
Во-первых, заметил наколку на руке связывавшего его: манжета подтянулась, обнажив угольно-чёрную змейку, обвившую запястье сверху вниз; на тыльной стороне ладони красовалась головка, хищно разинувшая пасть с раздвоенным языком. Значит, вот кто покушался на царевича – «аспиды». Диверсионная группа «Чёрная змея» под патронатом великого князя Аркадия.  
Во-вторых, засёк направление, в котором двигался транспорт. В-третьих, примерное расстояние. Если удастся уйти, прощайтесь со своим гнездом!.. Ладно, об уходе подумаем после, если получится. А пока надо воспользоваться случаем и попробовать выяснить, кто же заказал убийство или похищение Венедикта.   
Зря, «аспиды», вы тащите раненного «льва» в свой гадючник. Ей-богу, зря.

 

Его привезли в Старую Кузню.  
Карин доподлинно знал, что на картах её не было. А в остальном она ничем не отличалась от других: семисаженная круглая башня, сложенная из тёсаного камня бог весть кем и когда.  
Старые Кузни стояли по всей земле; на них можно было наткнуться и в лесу, и в пустыне, и на горном склоне. Бывало, что Кузни пропадали в одном месте, чтобы возникнуть в другом – за тысячу или десять вёрст от первоначального. К загадочным строениям относились с большим пиететом, и уж никак не думалось, что в одном из них могут обосноваться подонки.  
Дея вытащили из кузова, поставили на ноги и поддерживали, пока не подошёл начальник.  
— Дьявол вас побери! – Он с раздражением поправил шлем-маску, но в нижнем отверстии всё же мелькнул рыжий ус. – Во что вы его превратили?  
Тип слева от Дея непочтительно хихикнул.  
— Думаю, нам не придётся перед ним извиняться.  
— Поговори мне!.. Скоро прибудет хозяин, а до того времени не спускать глаз со щенка.

Старые Кузни назывались так потому, что внутри всё было приготовлено для работы. Стоило открыть высокую узкую дверь, как посетитель оказывался в круглом помещении без потолка – его заменяла крыша. Справа располагался большой очаг с запасом угля, ближе к середине стояли две наковальни. На прочном столе были разложены инструменты, покрытые пылью, но без пятнышка ржавчины. Во время Холодной войны, когда понадобились миллионы мечей, специальные отряды отыскивали и заносили на карту все Старые Кузни, которые затем использовались для производства оружия. А вот эту почему-то не обнаружили, хотя она не так уж далеко от столицы. Может, она из тех, исчезающих?

Карина бросили на пол. Двое остались рядом с ним, двое других уселись на наковальни, поставив рядом мощные фонари. Им надоели маски, прилипшие к лицам, душные и влажные, но снимать их было нельзя, что увеличивало раздражение.  
Дей лежал на левом боку и старался дышать ровно и неглубоко, хотя плохо удавалось. Надо было попробовать дожить до того момента, когда «львы» найдут логово. Мухов, если он не последний кретин, должен рассказать Востокову всё, что видел. В дубраве наверняка отыщутся следы гусениц… Дотерпеть бы!..  
— Господа! – сказал один с наковальни. – Мне решительно не понравилось, как он уходил от нас. Мне также очень не нравится, что мы в него ни разу не попали, в то время как он уложил восьмерых и ранил одного. И не из «рыси», а из занюханного карабина. Вам не кажется, что нужно подстраховаться?  
— Что ты предлагаешь?  
— А вот что. – Он спрыгнул на пол и, отойдя к стене, начал опускать цепь, пропущенную через блок под самой крышей. В Кузне было несколько таких цепей, применявшихся, очевидно, в качестве подъёмников.  
Двое приподняли Карина, подхватили крюком верёвку на руках, а потом пленника подтянули вверх так, что он едва касался пола носками ботинок.  
— Теперь не уйдёт, - удовлетворённо сказал «аспид», закрепляя свободный конец цепи.  
От боли в сломанных рёбрах Дей поплыл – в глазах потемнело, уши заложило обморочным звоном.

Когда его привели в чувство, поднеся к носу пузырёк с нашатырным спиртом, в Кузне многое изменилось. Жарко пылал очаг, четверо «аспидов» смирненько жались к двери, а перед подвешенным на крюке пленником стояли двое – рыжеусый руководитель налёта и…  
Они ведь очень похожи, дядя и племянник, Аркадий и Нестор. По крайней мере, если лицо закрыто маской, а видны лишь тёмные большие глаза, догадаться невозможно. Голос тоже неузнаваем, благодаря трикотажной материи, - да и произнесли-то они утром перед Деем всего по одной фразе.  
— Это из-за него упустили царевича? Кто он? Егерь?  
— Это просто демон какой-то, - смущённо ответил усатый.  
— Демон? Снимите с него куртку.  
Подскочившие «аспиды» поспешно располосовали куртку ножами, обрывки полетели в очаг. Дей остался в майке. Шагнув ближе к нему, Синицын рванул левый рукав: «Вот вся ваша чертовщина».

Усатый смотрел на татуировку вместе с ним: рисунок у самого плеча был небольшим, с вершок, тонкими чёрными линиями был искусно изображён геральдический лев, стоящий на задних лапах, левой передней лапой он опирался на корону – или прикрывал её, - а правой угрожающе замахивался на невидимого врага.  
— Востоков не зря есть свой хлеб, - проговорил Синицын, отходя. – И его ребята тоже.  
— Фамилия? – заорал усатый на Дея. Он был разочарован исходом операции и испуган неизвестностью своего будущего, хорошо, было на ком отыграться. – Фамилия?!  
— Зачем? – с трудом спросил Дей. – Для эпитафии?  
— Да я тебя!.. – захлебнулся злобой усатый. – Да я тебя сейчас!  
Он буквально отпрыгнул к очагу, вырвал у «аспида» кочергу, которой тот шевелил уголь, и впечатал раскалённое железо в живот пленника.  
Кричать Карин не мог. Захрипел, задёргался, забился…  
Синицыну пришлось повысить голос, чтобы увлечённый усатый его услышал:  
— Майор, прекратите!  
Пахло палёной плотью и горелой тряпкой – от тлеющей форменной майки.  
Синицын жестом приказал открыть дверь, чтобы проветрить помещение. Не выносило, значит, аристократическое обоняние таких запахов.  
— В-ваше… - начал было усатый майор, но вовремя спохватился. – Его нужно наказать!  
— Для этого есть более эффективные методы. Не будьте варваром.

Синицын подошёл к Дею почти вплотную, всмотрелся в его мутные от боли глаза, чёрные – от расширенных до предела зрачков.  
— Ты мне помешал «лев», но ты же и поможешь. Два дня назад на двери в покои Венедикта был установлен кодовый замок. Постовые из внутренней охраны заменены «львами». Мне нужно знать код на текущую неделю.  
— Я впервые слышу об этом.  
— Врёшь. Назови цифры и тебя просто пристрелят.  
— Мне нечего сказать.  
— Ты сам виноват. – Синицын подошёл к двери и громко позвал: - Фанг!

Тщедушный старый ниппонец в белой шапочке, в коричневом халате с белым поясом, мелкими шажками приблизился к Дею. Был он невелик ростом, и усатый подставил для него скамейку, чтобы головы Фанга и Карина оказались на одном уровне.

С плоского морщинистого лица, из узких щелей глаз на Дея смотрел замогильный мрак. Всё, что было до этой минуты, все страхи и муки вдруг оказались такими ничтожными перед предстоящим Великим Страданием. И перед неминуемым предательством, ибо – Карин это ясно понял – выдержать то, что будет делать с ним старичок ниппонец, невозможно. Царевич обречён.

Фанг поднял высохшую руку и провёл длинным ногтем большого пальца сверху вниз, словно бритвой разрезая на парне майку от горловины до подола. Приподнял ткань, внимательно оглядел багрово-синюю опухоль на правом боку, тёмный вздувшийся прямоугольник ожога и неодобрительно покачал головой.  
— Твои люди грубы и глупы, - не оборачиваясь, сказал он Синицыну. – Они затруднили мне работу.  
— Прости, Фанг. Они старались, как могли. Я заплачу тебе за лишние хлопоты.  
— Само собой… Само собой… - бормотал старик. Его холодная ладонь двигалась по телу пленника зигзагом, от пояса вверх, словно что-то нащупывала.  
Дей закрыл глаза, обмирая.

И услышал:  
— Я не могу, - сказал Фанг.  
— Что? – изумился Синицын. – Почему?!  
Ниппонец спрятал руки в широкие рукава халата и неожиданно ловко спрыгнул со скамейки.  
— На нём серебряный ключ.  
— Ну и что?! Майор!  
Усатый снял с Карина цепочку с подвеской, почтительно подал её хозяину. Тот рассмотрел оберег и зло сказал:  
— Не морочь мне голову, старик! Это даже не серебро, а дешёвая штамповка из алюминия!  
— В твоих руках – да, - согласился Фанг.  
Синицын швырнул подвеску в огонь.  
— Продолжай! Твоего пугала больше не существует.  
— Но я его видел.  
— Зря я связался с тобой, Фанг. Уходи. Задаток можешь оставить. Мои грубые и глупые люди сделают это дело лучше тебя.  
— Они ничего не добьются, - поклонившись, сказал ниппонец.  
— Ну, это мы ещё посмотрим! – ответил Синицын. – Майор, действуйте. Он должен назвать код. Время уходит, и другого шанса нам не представится.


	10. Глава 9

9

 

Тихая лунная ночь дремала над лесом. Синицын курил. В безветренном воздухе дым не рассеивался, а обволакивал человека голубоватым облаком.  
Сзади подошёл майор Артемьев, сопя и вздыхая.  
— Ну что? – уже догадываясь, каким будет ответ, спросила августейшая особа, не оглянувшись.  
— Ничего, ваше высочество, - виновато сказал майор.  
— Уже полночь, - сказал Синицын, посмотрев на светящийся циферблат наручных часов. – До рассвета совсем немного. Почему прекратили допрос?  
— «Лев» не приходит в сознание, ваше высочество.  
— Хорошо, пусть передохнёт. К утру с ним надо закончить.

Дверь в Старую Кузню была закрыта, и возле неё стоял постовой. Правда, определение «стоял» не очень-то подходило для его расслабленной позы. Он позёвывал, почёсывался и томился в ожидании смены.  
Фанг неторопливо прошёл мимо «аспида». Старичок по-прежнему был в тёмном халате с белым поясом, опирался на длинный – выше него – посох, металлическую палку с причудливым набалдашником. Солдат не обратил на ниппонца никакого внимания. Фанг беспрепятственно отворил дверь и вошёл в Кузню.

Здесь тошнотворно пахло, было темно и тихо. Старик, прищурив и без того узкие глаза, увидел силуэт человека, подвешенного на крюке, прислушался и, уловив слабое дыхание, довольно кивнул.

Подойдя к очагу, Фанг разжёг огонь прикосновением посоха. Но внезапный разряд зелёной молнии, ударившей из-под углей, расколол каменное навершие.  
Отпрянув, Фанг в замешательстве и даже в некотором испуге потрогал оплывший, потерявший форму набалдашник.  
— Какая Сила… - проговорил ниппонец. – Что ж… покоряюсь.  
Он медленно отошёл от очага, не решаясь повернуться к нему спиной, пока между ними не окажется достаточное расстояние.

Фанг пятился, пока не наткнулся на «царского льва». «На то, что осталось от «льва», - поправил себя старик.  
Он придвинул скамеечку, влез на неё и, вынув из-за пазухи кисет, вытряхнул на ладонь коричневые, дурманно пахнущие шарики.  
Голова парня бессильно свешивалась на грудь, волосы на висках и на лбу потемнели от смертного пота.  
Фанг концом посоха приподнял его подбородок, голова запрокинулась, и ниппонец вложил в приоткрывшийся рот один из шариков, действие которого проявилось почти мгновенно – юноша пошевелился, открыл глаза. И Фанг быстро сказал, прежде чем тот испугался:  
— Боли не будет полчаса. Постарайся уйти.  
Парень разлепил распухшие, искусанные в кровь губы.  
— Почему… ты мне… помогаешь?..  
— Я вынужден, - прошелестел Фанг. – Торопись, «лев»…

 

Дей не чувствовал боли, не чувствовал и своего тела. В голове плыло, мысли путались, однако он уже не был обезумевшей от мучений жертвой. Ему не пришлось выбирать между изменой и гибелью. Впрочем, дилеммы не существовало – смерть тоже была бы предательством. В этом случае он мог бы подвести всех и вместе с собой погубить мир, который успел полюбить, - странный, воинственный, жестокий. Но благополучные миры – не удел Ордена… Ему нельзя умирать, пока не выполнено задание. Он не сделал главного, а чтобы начинать с нуля у его товарищей уже просто нет времени.

Дей собрался с силами и заставил себя думать. Он не заметил, куда делся Фанг, но и без того понятно, что в дверь путь заказан. А в окно?  
Подняв голову, Дей скользнул взглядом вверх по цепи – от распухших обескровленных кистей рук, передавленных в запястье пластиковым шнуром, до блока, - а потом вниз, вниз… Вот оно, окно, узкое, как бойница, но протиснуться, пожалуй, удастся. Цепь проходит совсем рядом и, кажется, можно будет дотянуться… Сколько до него – сажени три, три с половиной? Спеши, «лев», пока нет боли.

Сжать руку в кулак Дей не мог, зато сумел просунуть бесформенные пальцы в звенья цепи и, подтянувшись, снять себя с крюка.

Тяжелее всего дались первые два аршина. Когда появилась возможность помогать подъёму упором ног, дело сразу пошло быстрее. И всё же, расстояние, на преодоление которого раньше у Дея ушло бы не более двух десятков секунд, казалось бесконечным. Чудилось, что давно миновали обещанные Фангом полчаса, а он всё карабкался и карабкался по стальной цепи, втискивая непослушные скрюченные пальцы в квадратные звенья. Что его тянуло? Уж никак не физические силы – они были давно исчерпаны. Скорее всего, свойственное Мартынову, а значит, и Карину, твердолобое несокрушимое упрямство.

Когда он всё-таки позволил себе взглянуть направо, то к изумлению своему обнаружил, что добрался до окна. И его проём был достаточно широк, чтобы в него мог пролезть и менее ловкий человек, чем «царский лев»…  
Дей качнул цепь в сторону, чтобы при обратном движении дотянуться до окна. Его поднесло к стене, но руки не выдержали, скользнули по металлу – и Дей полетел спиной на неровные каменные плиты…

Полетел –  
если бы снизу, из очага, где под тлеющими угольками лежал ключ-оберег, не хлынула мощная волна тёплого воздуха. Словно бережная рука поддержала парня в то мгновение, пока он перехватывал цепь и забрасывал ноги в проём бойницы.

Время, подаренное таинственным старичком, уже истекало. Дей чувствовал это по внезапно отяжелевшему телу, по навалившейся слабости, во рту вновь появился вкус крови, до того перебиваемый горькой мятой Фангова снадобья. Оставались считанные минуты.  
Торопясь, он неловко, связанными руками, выбрал цепь и опустил её в окно, по внешнюю сторону башни. И позволил себе несколько секунд передышки, чтобы оглядеться.

Огромная луна заливала лес ярким зеленоватым сиянием. Она находилась с противоположной стороны Кузни, и, казалось, деревья светились сами, каждой веткой, листком, хвоинкой. Чёрная тень башни лежала на поляне, накрывала коновязь и лошадей, среди которых Дей увидел белого коня великого князя. Значит, Аркадий. Что ж ты с ребёнка-то начал, скотина? Чем тебе помешал одиннадцатилетний Венедикт? Он даже не наследник!.. И зачем тебе в покои? Что там, в двух мальчишечьих комнатах, может найтись такого, за что можно запытать человека до смерти?..

Боль проступала изнутри медленно, но уверенно, зная, что жертва никуда не денется, что через три-четыре минуты она захрипит, закорчится в невыносимой муке, и не будет жертве никакого дела ни до происков князя Аркадия, ни до какого-то Ордена, а будет лишь одно – полное подвластие ей, Боли.

Дей уже почти не сознавал, как спускался по цепи. Длины не хватило, и он падал сажени полторы, прежде чем покатился по жёсткой траве склона, прямо к коновязи.  
Лошади заволновались, затанцевали, вот-вот подадут голос. Но рыцарь знал петушиное слово, доверенное ему магистром Ипполитом, ведавшим о лошадях абсолютно всё. Это слово, даже произнесённое хрипло и невнятно, успокоило животных.

Дей ещё смог отвязать повод белой княжеской лошади и, перевалившись через седло, попросить: «Вывези…»


	11. Глава 10

10

 

Лешачиха проснулась, как от толчка.  
В оконце с крестообразным переплётом заглядывало око Месяца. Справа тихонько похрапывал Лешак. Мерцал огонёк лампадки под образом. Всё, как всегда. Но сердце тревожно стучало, а Лешачиха научилась с уважением относиться к своим предчувствиям.  
Она поднялась с кровати, накинула на плечи плат, вышла на залитое лунным светом крыльцо. И стала ждать, сама не зная чего.

Ночь была тёплой и тихой. Сонно покрикивала птица на недалёком озерке.  
Из леса, осторожно ступая по еле видимой тропе, вышла белая лошадь. Она беззвучно и плавно приближалась к избушке, неся на себе что-то тёмное, неподвижное, вселяющее неясный страх в замершую Лешачиху.  
— Эй, Олюня! Ты где? – позвал муж.  
Женщина встряхнулась, и оцепенение пропало. Она не глядя нашарила под застрехой припрятанный топор и спустилась к остановившейся лошади.  
Следом выскочил Лешак – в исподнем, босой, но с «еленем» в руках.  
— Что там?  
— Ш-ш, - сказала она. – Тихо…  
Поперёк седла лежал человек.  
Держа топор наотлёт, Лешачиха левой рукой прикоснулась к светловолосому затылку. И на всякий случай отпрянула, давая Лешаку возможность прицелиться.  
Но человек не пошевелился.  
— Снимем его, Максимушка, - сказала Лешачиха мужу, который держал карабин наготове.  
— Не дури, - отозвался тот. – Опять неприятностей захотела? Забыла, чем прошлый раз кончился?  
— Ну, для нас всё-таки кончился. А вот для него…  
— Он солдат, пусть свои и хоронят!  
— Живой же, Максимушка.  
Вдвоём они стащили человека с лошади и внесли – Лешак под мышки, Лешачиха за ноги – в тёмную избу. Потом Лешак снова вышел на поляну - прогнать коня и присмотреться к окружающему. Не любил он нежданных гостей.

 

Он обошёл вокруг избушки. Лешак, леший… Он и в темноте передвигался свободно, как днём, не задев ни листочка, не хрустнув веткой, движение было то замедленным, то стремительным, но всегда неуловимым. Лес был для него тем же, чем вода – для рыбы, единственно возможным местом жизни. Он родился в лесу, вырос в нём и, осиротев в тринадцать лет, даже не подумал идти к людям, просить помощи. Люди были для него куда менее понятными существами, чем белки, медведи, жуки или ящерицы. Так он и жил один, изредка наведываясь в ближайшее село. Родственников и друзей у него не было вовсе, знакомых – очень немного, да они и не интересовались им, занятые собственными хлопотами. И без того забот полон рот, что вспоминать о мрачном неразговорчивом бирюке, обитающем где-то в лесной чащобе.

Лешаку было двадцать лет, когда он встретил её. Случилось это во время одного из нечастых выходов к людям. Большие открытые пространства наводили на него не столько страх – он мало чего боялся, - сколько оторопь и чувство неловкости. Прямые улицы, стены зданий, обилие людей – Лешак оказывался в чужом мире, нелогичном, недружественном, полной противоположности воле и красоте леса.

Он прошёл по селу, опустив голову, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам. В лавке загрузил припасами удобный лубяной короб, выслушал от приказчика обычное: «И не жутко тебе там одному, Лешак? Ну, счастливенько…», как всегда кивнул косматой головой и, ссутулившись, вышел на улицу. Там и наткнулся взглядом на девчонку, робко протягивающую руку за подаянием: «Дядь… Два дня не ела…» Он никогда не видел нищих. Обездоленных в стране немало и после каждой новой войны или заварушки их число увеличивается. Но для детей есть сиротские дома, а для взрослых – дома приёмные, где их лечат, откармливают, обучают ремеслу, короче говоря, пропасть не дают. Да и кто согласится по доброй воле скитаться, голодать и ежечасно рисковать жизнью? Он стоял и неотрывно смотрел на чумазую оборванную девчонку, подбирая слова, чтобы объяснить большеглазой дурёхе, как опасно и глупо так жить. Но та, видимо, испуганная пристальным взглядом угрюмого человека, вспорхнула, готовая убежать. Этим лёгким диковатым движением она напомнила Лешаку птицу. Он так и сказал, пытаясь её задержать: «Погоди, ласточка!» 

На них обращали внимание, поэтому Лешак свернул за угол, на глухую сторону лавки. Девчонка, словно заворожённая, тащилась следом. Они уселись в лопухах, Лешак подал ей свёрток с домашними пирогами. Нищенка схватила сразу два, стала откусывать по очереди от обоих и глотать куски, почти не прожёвывая. На вид ей было лет четырнадцать-пятнадцать. Тёмные глазищи сверкали из-под нечесаных прядей. «Как тебя зовут?» - спросил он. Ей не хотелось отвечать, но она чувствовала себя обязанной после сытных пирогов с грибами. И пробормотала: «Ольга». Тогда Лешак предложил, неожиданно даже для себя: «Пойдёшь со мной?» Девчонка помолчала, призакрыв, притушив свои глаза, будто прислушиваясь к чему-то. Потом спросила: «А как зовут тебя?» - «Максим», - ответил он, удивляясь звуку своего имени, от которого давно успел отвыкнуть.

С того дня всё изменилось. Ласточка, несмотря на свой возраст, стала главой их маленькой семьи. Она была опытнее, сообразительнее, веселее нелюдимого тугодума Лешака. Тот подчинялся ей с нескрываемым простодушным восторгом. Жизнь обретала смысл.  
Три года они жили, как брат и сестра. Максиму и не надо было большего, хватало любования тем, как расцветает его ласточка, превращаясь из дурнушки-нескладёхи в статную девицу с острым язычком и непростым характером. Максим, хоть и бабником не был, женского пола не чурался, навещал вдовушку с двумя детьми в недалёкой деревне – по хозяйству помочь и переночевать. Однако эти утехи особой радости не приносили, не было в них искры, солнечной страсти. Любви не было.  
А о своей обожаемой Олюне он не смел думать как о женщине. Не то что жестов или слов – мыслей грешных не допускал. 

Ольга сама его позвала. Да как! Так только она, ласточка, умела. Однажды, когда Лешак, собираясь к сударке, укладывал в корзину нехитрые гостинцы, она сказала с вызовом и ещё непонятной Максиму обидой: «Опять к этой… А я для тебя пустое место?» Лешак удивлённо посмотрел на неё. Ольга знала, что она – самое дорогое в его жизни, скажи лишь: «Оставь вдову», он забудет и тропу, ведущую в ту деревеньку. Бесценная Олюня, неверно истолковав его молчание, вскочила с лавки и сбросила плат, в который куталась. «Я же красивее её! Смотри!»  
Она была красивее не только вдовушки, она была прекраснее всех на свете. Белое точёное тело без единого изъяна будто светилось изнутри, не то что прикасаться, дышать на него было боязно…  
Пребывающий в благоговении и счастье Лешак не понял, что его ревнуют. Ему и в голову не приходило, что его может полюбить неземная красавица! Что нашла Ольга в мрачном молчуне, кряжистом, длинноруком, заросшем густыми русыми волосами и бородой, - неизвестно. Лешак не хотел спрашивать. Ему было достаточно того, что во время жарких объятий шептали её губы: «Самый лучший, золотой, любимый!»

Хозяйкой Ольга была никудышной. Если занималась уборкой, непременно что-нибудь разбивала, если готовила – настоящую отраву, стирка превращалась в борьбу с мылом и кипятком. Потому она и не уживалась в сиротских домах, где трудолюбие считалось главной добродетелью. Ей же ни одно ремесло не давалось.  
Поселившись у Лешака, девчонка первое время очень переживала, всё казалось, что хозяин прогонит её за очевидную лень. Потом, когда успокоилась, отъелась, попривыкла, кое-какие способности у неё всё же обнаружились. К Олюне слетались птицы, сбегались зверюшки, ягоды и грибы сами прыгали в лукошко – по крайней мере так чудилось Лешаку, когда она моментально возвращалась с наполненными корзинками. Никогда раньше не бывавшая в лесу, она не могла заблудиться, - тропы всегда выводили её к дому. Из трав и кореньев Ольга составляла смеси; именно её зелья спасли их во время эпидемии пятнистой чумы, когда другим не помогали самые современные антибиотики. Мало-помалу Лешак начал убеждаться, что его сокровище является настоящей ведуньей. Дар Олюни был полубессознательным, многое для неё оказывалось таким же сюрпризом, как и для Максима. Но лечила она действительно хорошо.

По иронии судьбы первыми пациентами оказались двойняшки бывшей Лешаковой зазнобы. Он вдовушку не забывал, хотя посещения стали совершенно иными, чисто покровительственными. Однажды, узнав, что мальчишек изводит понос и никакие домашние средства не помогают, - а медиков вдова не хотела вызывать, боялась, что заберут детей в далёкий госпиталь, - привёл Ольгу. Та за два дня поставила ребятишек на ноги.  
С той поры и пошла по окрестным сёлам слава о Лешачихе. Ей даже пришлось установить дни, в которые принимала больных, обосновавшись в доме одинокого старика, деда Калинника; пути же в Лешаковскую берлогу так никто и не знал. В каждом селе были медпункты, на каждом хуторе – рация, но к медикам обращались только в крайних случаях. Врачи не церемонились: загрузят в вертолёт, увезут в город, присоединят к машинам, накачают лекарствами – быстро, мощно и безразлично к пациенту. Другое дело – молодая Лешачиха: и расспросит, и поахает, и посмеётся, даже от разговоров с нею становится легче…

А ещё Олюня чувствовала – и плохое, и хорошее. Чаще плохое, его в жизни больше случается. Лешак уже и счёт потерял, сколько раз за двадцать лет она его от беды уводила. Но все предыдущие предчувствия были краткими, а теперешнее длится уже полгода. Ольга изменилась, примолкла, притихла. Увяла, подумал Лешак. А с чего бы? В ней всегда точно весёлый моторчик крутился, энергии и жизнелюбия хватало на всех. А нынче… Лешак пытался расспросить, а она отвечала: «Сама не знаю, Максимушка. Тяжесть на сердце, и с каждым днём сильней». – «Война, что ли?» - «Хуже…»

 

Убедившись, что кроме полумёртвого солдата, другие гости к ним не пожаловали, Лешак вернулся домой.  
В комнате ярко горела лампа. Олюня хлопотала над найдёнышем, лежавшим на чистых полосатых половичках. Голова его была повёрнута набок, и та сторона лица, которую видел Лешак, была ободрана и черна от запёкшейся крови. Ольга орудовала ножницами, снимая с подкидыша обрывки майки.  
— Что это с ним? – сдавленно спросил Лешак. Торс лежащего человека бугрился чёрно-багровыми язвами ожогов и белыми лохмотьями кожи от лопнувших пузырей. Распухшие запястья рук, бессильно вытянутых вдоль тела, были обмотаны пластиковым шнуром. Ольга разрезала путы охотничьим ножом Лешака. – Что с ним, милая?  
— Его пытали калёным железом и не собирались оставлять в живых. Подай мне воду и перчатки. Быстрее, Максим! Он уходит!

Лешачиха видела, что он уходит.

Он шёл прочь по беспредельной равнине, поросшей невысокой желтоватой травой. Здесь и небо было жёлтым, мглистым, бессолнечным.  
Он шёл не спеша, размеренно. Ольга кинулась следом, но, как ни бежала, не могла догнать – словно на месте топталась, срывая дыхание, изнемогая от усилий.  
А он уходил, стройный светловолосый человек; одежда на нём была той же: чёрная майка, брюки от полевого обмундирования, высокие ботинки - только всё чистое и целое.  
С каждым шагом, с каждым мгновением он дальше и дальше отодвигался в пустую жёлтую бесконечность и безвременье.

«Постой!» - позвала Ольга. Но голос завяз, замер в стоячем воздухе.  
«Погоди же!!!» – отчаянно крикнула она.  
И он остановился.  
Наконец-то она смогла приблизиться и попросить: «Не уходи».  
Он обернулся. Совсем юный парень – лет двадцати с небольшим, а глаза, как у древнего старца, – усталые, тусклые, равнодушные. Лицо без ран и грязи было бы очень славным, если бы не неподвижность черт и не мертвенная бледность.  
«Не уходи! Пожалуйста!»  
Юноша посмотрел поверх её головы – туда, в неизмеримое далёко, где лежало его истерзанное тело.  
«Что тебе надо?»  
«Останься!»  
«Там слишком больно. Я больше не могу».  
«Я помогу тебе! Дай мне несколько минут, умоляю!»  
Он молчал, и Ольга поняла, что у неё есть шанс. Она схватила его за ру-ку, вялую и прохладную.  
«Ты не должен покидать нас!»  
«Я устал. А здесь спокойно».  
«Как тебя зовут?»  
«Разве уже не всё равно? Отпусти меня».  
«Нет! – сказала Ольга, крепче сжимая пальцы. – Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся!»  
«Там слишком больно», - повторил он.  
«Послушай меня, мальчик. Своим страданием ты заплатил за достижение цели. Значит, в твоей жизни есть нечто, стоящее такой страшной цены. Вспомни, прошу тебя!»  
Он по-прежнему опустошённо смотрел на неё, но в белом окаменевшем лице что-то мелькнуло – тень, намёк на чувство.  
«В твоей жизни есть что-то, из-за чего нужно вернуться! – настойчиво сказала Ольга. – Ты не зря терпел. Пойдём, я помогу тебе».  
«У меня не хватит сил».  
«Возьми меня за руку, я вытащу».

 

Лешак в смятении наблюдал за женой. За те считанные секунды, пока он брал с полки флакон, а из шкафа перчатки, Олюня изменилась, застыла, стоя на коленях перед подкидышем и держа в ладонях его левую руку. Веки плотно сомкнуты, губы сжаты в полоску, на высоком лбу страдальческие морщины, - Оленька будто тяжёлый воз втягивала вверх по склону. И не было сомнений, что этим возом является искалеченный парень, умирающий в их доме. «Принесла же тебя нелёгкая!» - в сердцах подумал Лешак и тут же усовестился.  
Их дом всегда был маленькой крепостью, для других неприступной, центром вселенной – надёжным, непоколебимым. Но появление подкидыша в один миг разрушило стены этой крепости, и они с обожаемой ласточкой оказались открыты всем злым ветрам. Лешаку очень не хотелось ввязываться в историю замученного парнишки – дело тёмное, кто знает, что за силы там замешаны. Он увидел татуировку на предплечье найдёныша, и ему стало ещё тошнее.

Лешак хотел растолкать Олюню, пробудить её от транса, но она очнулась сама. Сверкнули глаза, столько лет сводящие Максима с ума, звонкий голос потребовал:  
— Максимушка, быстро! Не спи!  
— Кто спит-то! – возмутился Лешак.  
— Он дал мне какое-то время, - сказала Ольга, натягивая кожаные перчатки.  
— Кто?!  
— Он, - кивнула на подкидыша Лешачиха.

Ольга намотала на кусок толстой проволоки волокна мха, получилось что-то вроде кисти, которую Лешачиха обмакнула в широкогорлый флакон из красной глины.  
Затем она осторожно провела этой кистью по ожогам на груди и животе найдёныша, тщательно избегая прикосновений к неповреждённым местам. Работа была ювелирной. Лешак временами даже дышать забывал, держа в руках сосуд.

Затем Ольга помазала ободранное лицо парня. Это была опасная процедура – стоит капельке мёртвой воды скатиться в глаз, и пациент навек окривеет. Но Лешачиха решилась; она помнила, как парнишка выглядел там, в жёлтом беспределье, он был хорош собой и, если выживет, шрамы на лице ему совсем ни к чему.

Напоследок, осторожно перевернув юношу на бок, Ольга обработала настоем живилицы иссеченную в кровь спину, наложила на раны кусок паутины с нитями в палец толщиной и прикрыла всё обрезком белого сатина.

Лешак молчал, не хотел говорить под руку, пока жена была занята сложным делом. Но когда парня перенесли на постель и стали раздевать, всё-таки сказал:  
— Это «царский лев», Олюня.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Наколка у него.  
Лешачиха вряд ли многое знала о спецподразделении генерал-майора Востокова, но и того, что слышала, было достаточно для вопроса:  
— Кто же посмел пытать «царского льва»?  
— Тот, кто хочет добраться до Сергия. Не к добру это. В нехорошую историю мы влипли…

Лешачиха, расшнуровав, сняла с парня ботинки, стащила грязные продранные штаны и укутала ноги одеялом. Лешак пытался разрезать окровавленный шнур на руках подкидыша, но он ножницам не поддавался. Пришлось снова применить охотничий нож. Ольга обложила изглоданные верёвкой запястья мохнатыми листьями спутника и перевязала самодельным бинтом.

Тем временем раны, смазанные мёртвой водой, покрылись непрозрачной белёсой плёнкой – верный признак того, что излечение началось. Значит, можно приступать к следующему этапу.  
Лешачиха взяла с полки флакон – точно такой же, четырёхгранной формы, из тускло поблёскивающей керамики тёмно-красного цвета. Сосуды с мёртвой и живой водой ничем не отличались друг от друга, но ни Ольга, ни Лешак почему-то никогда не ошибались, выбирая нужный.  
— Подай что-нибудь, - попросила Лешачиха. Максим протянул ей тонкостенный стакан, видно, и для него было кощунством наливать живую воду в эмалированную или глиняную кружку.

Лешачиха торжественно наполнила стакан до половины и помедлила, давая мужу и себе возможность ещё раз полюбоваться чудом: жидкость была прозрачной, чуть зеленоватой и, если присмотреться, просверкивала золотыми отблесками – словно зачерпнули её в разгар летнего полдня из лесной речки, полной солнечных зайчиков.  
Световые пятнышки вспыхивали на Олюнином лице, и была она в этот момент такой прекрасной, что у Лешака, не обладавшего даром предвидения, вдруг защемило сердце – он понял, что всё заканчивается. Всё. «Царский лев», сам того не подозревая, оказался дурным вестником.

Лешачиха, бережно приподняв голову парня, напоила его живой водой. В первое мгновение показалось, что стиснутые, запёкшиеся губы не пропустят воду, но она была принята вся, до последней капли.  
— Вот и замечательно, - прошептала Ольга. – Будешь жить, сынок.  
Максим тяжело отошёл к печи, достал из-за неё – из тайного места, чтобы руки часто не тянулись, - трубку, торопливо набил табаком и раскурил. Олюня, сидевшая на кровати рядом с подкидышем, вопреки обыкновению не разворчалась, не погнала Лешака дымить во дворе. Жена как всегда всё поняла.  
Детей у них не было. Как ни старались, как ни лечились – не было. Дважды выбирались в город, к специалистам, но многочисленные обследования ничего не показали. Погоревали Лешаки, погоревали и смирились… А ведь если бы сложилось по-другому, и у них мог быть такой парнишка, ну, может, на год-два помладше, - потому, наверное, и вырвалось у Ольги ни разу до того не произнесённое «сынок».  
— Ложись, Максимушка.  
— На сеновал пойду. А ты?  
— Я посижу с ним. Он скоро очнётся.

Он пришёл в себя на восходе. Часто задышал, зашевелился и открыл глаза – светлые, изумлённые. Удивлялся тому, что жив, что нет боли.  
А сильнее всего поразило лицо, склонённое над ним.  
— Немесида? – сказал подкидыш. – Откуда вы здесь?!

 

Это действительно была Немесида – ну, не сошёл же он с ума, в конце концов! Лицо треугольной формы: широкие скулы и маленький подбородок. Яркие ореховые глаза. Ухоженные тёмно-русые волосы заплетены в косу и закручены в узел на затылке.  
— Да что с тобой, маленький? – спросила она. – Жáра, вроде, нет… Ольга я. Ольга.  
Наваждение не проходило.  
Он отчётливо видел большую комнату с низким потолком и белёной печью, понимал, что лежит на огромной – не двух-, а пятиспальной – деревянной кровати. Знал, что ему опять удалось выжить, вернуться, отчасти благодаря своей стойкости, а в большей степени благодаря усилиям и мастерству вот этой женщины… 

Ольга? Да нет же – Немесида, кудесница из иного мира, дважды спасшая рыцарю жизнь. У них завязались непростые отношения, странное подобие любви. Александр отдавал себе отчёт, что любить его по-настоящему Немесида не могла, ей не позволяла значительная разница в возрасте, холодность и расчётливость её характера. Да и ему нравились совсем другие женщины. Но было между ними нечто непостижимое, не от мира сего, то, что не даёт потерять друг друга, какие бы расстояния и измерения их не разделяли. Не рвалась хрустальная ниточка.

Очевидно поэтому потрясение было не столь глубоким – под ним, в глубине души, звучало светлое и спокойное: «Так и должно было случиться».  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросила женщина с улыбкой.  
Дей прислушался к себе: кроме вязкой слабости ничего плохого; приподнял голову, левую сторону лица потянуло, будто она была покрыта липкой плёнкой. Он прикоснулся к ней, пальцы наткнулись не на кожу, а на мягкую, как вата, и в то же время упругую поверхность. Дей посмотрел на своё тело и понял, что такая же плёнка скрывает ожоги на его груди и животе.  
— Всё в порядке. Чем это вы меня намазали?  
— Мёртвой водой.  
Она продолжала улыбаться. Не поймёшь – подсмеивается или нет.  
— Как в сказке, - проговорил Дей.  
— Ага. Гришаня-царевич и Лесная Баба… Как ты меня назвал? Немесида? Чуднóе имя.  
Дей сделал над собой усилие. Приди в себя, магистр! Ты не на Береге, и Немесиде здесь взяться неоткуда. Просто похожая на неё женщина. Похожая, как две капли воды, как отражение в зеркале на оригинал, - больше, чем вы с Валькой! О господи!..  
— Я кого-то напоминаю тебе?  
— Да, - сказал Карин. – Хорошую знакомую. Где я?  
— В лесу. Тебя лошадь привезла.  
— Белая, и ковровый чепрак на ней?  
— Вспомнил. Умница.  
— До города далеко?  
— Сто вёрст с гаком, если по дороге. Лесом намного ближе. Да ты никак ехать собрался?  
— Мне нужно… - Он попытался приподняться, но ничего не получилось.  
— Какой ты прыткий, - усмехнулась она, вытирая полотенцем испарину со лба парня. – С того света вернуться не успел, а уже куда-то торопишься.  
— Царевич в опасности!  
— Найдутся у него няньки и без тебя. Ничего с ним до завтра не случится. Тебе всё равно пока не встать.  
Дей сам это понял и больше не дёргался.  
А Ольга – нет, Немесида! – предупредила:  
— Не пугайся. Пора снимать плёнку, будет немножко больно.  
— Разве это боль… - шёпотом сказал Дей, когда от его лица с лёгким треском отделилась мягкая плёнка, кожу слабо пощипывало. – Разве это боль…  
— Бедный мой, - сказала Лешачиха, на мгновение касаясь его лба губами. «Пенка» в её руке таяла, исчезала, словно снег под горячими лучами, не оставляя ни дымка, ни запаха.

Ольга подсунула круглое зеркальце: «Ну-ка, посмотри на себя».  
Дей посмотрел. Бледное лицо, тёмные круги вокруг глаз, подпухшие, покрытые струпьями губы. А левая сторона, ободранная было о какую-то корягу, стала нежно-розовой, гладкой.  
— Хорош? – с гордостью спросила Лешачиха.  
— Даже лучше, чем был. Спасибо вам! – запоздало, но пылко поблагодарил Дей.  
— Не расскажешь, что с тобой произошло?  
— Я сам ещё не во всём разобрался.  
— Ну ладно. Секрет так секрет.  
Лешачиха сняла исцеляющую плёнку с его груди – и под нею была чистая новая кожа.  
— Мёртвая вода, говорите? А живая есть?  
— Есть. Сейчас напою тебя.  
Она налила стакан и опять полюбовалась зеленоватой прозрачностью и игрой солнечных бликов. Глаза у найдёныша стали совсем круглыми от изумления, и воду он глотал медленно, смакуя, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям.  
— Ну, и какова на вкус? – поинтересовалась Лешачиха.  
— Родниковая. А мёртвую можно попробовать?  
— Она – яд, только для наружного применения.  
— Откуда у вас это чудо?  
— Из источника. – Ольга легонько прикрыла ладонью его губы. – Молчи. Я знаю, о чём ты хочешь спросить. Почему мы не спасаем других безнадёжных, ведь вокруг столько несчастий. Но мы помогаем – тем, кого сюда приводит их дорога. Вода теряет свои целебные свойства через семь часов после того, как её набрали, поэтому вывозить её нет смысла. А приглашать людей сюда… Это ведь не минеральная вода, чтобы устраивать здесь лечебницу. К источнику могу пройти только я. Даже моего Максима не подпускает. Тайна это, мальчик. А тайна, она особого отношения требует.  
— А мне удастся посмотреть на источник?  
— Я же сказала: кроме меня туда никому не пройти.  
— А многие ли пробовали?  
— Хорошо, упрямец, ты сам убедишься. Поспи, потом ты сможешь встать, и я покажу тебе тропку.


	12. Царский лев - Часть 1. Лешачиха - (глава 11)

11

 

Ольге удалось привести в порядок его брюки: кое-где заштопала и на прожжённое место наложила заплату. Возню объяснила тем, что ни одни Лешаковы штаны не подойдут для худого длинноногого подкидыша. Рубаху всё же пришлось надеть хозяйскую – строковую, старую, застиранную до мягкости и давно потерявшую цвет.  
Когда Дей наклонился, чтобы зашнуровать ботинки, его повело так, что он едва не ткнулся носом в пол. Пришлось взяться за дело Лешачихе.  
— Как же ты дойдёшь до источника, если на ногах не стоишь?  
— Вы сказали – недалеко.  
— Это для меня недалеко, а для тебя, может, вёрст десять будет.  
— Загадками изволите изъясняться, сударыня.  
— Всё в мире относительно. – Лешачиха с нескрываемым ехидством вручила Дею сумку. – Там посуда. Не забудь набрать воды, если доберёшься, конечно.  
— Вы в этом сомневаетесь?  
— О-очень!

 

Но мудрая Лешачиха на этот раз ошиблась: для Карина дорога оказала даже короче, чем для неё. Дей настроился отшагать по едва заметной тропке не меньше версты, но как только миновал солнечную луговину с гигантскими свечами вереса, усыпанными синеватой крупой незрелых ягод, и углубился в ельник, так и понял – пришёл.

Замшелые стволы внезапно расступились, открывая вид на небольшую площадку, выложенную каменными плитами. Сквозь щели пробилась трава и низкий кустарничек с мелкими белыми цветами. Фоном служила отвесная горная стена, вся в лишайнике, мхе и звёздочках камнеломки. Насколько Дей помнил карту, в этой местности не было не то что гор, - маломальской возвышенности.  
У подножия горы стояли две чаши из антрацитово-чёрного камня, в которые стекали две струи.

Безоблачное небо синело над головой, шумел ветер по верхушкам старых елей, а на площадке, куда ступил Дей Карин, было жарко и душновато.  
Подойдя ближе, он обнаружил, что чаша – одна, только состоит из двух соединённых емкостей. Между ними не было никакой перегородки, тем не менее содержимое почему-то не смешивалось. Левую половину чаши наполняла вода тусклая, сизо-голубая, солнце в ней отражалось не ослепительным блеском, а жёлтой монеткой. В правой – играла бликами прозрачная вода, чуть зеленоватая, весёлая. Несмотря на то, что в чашу били две довольно мощные струи, вода через край не переливалась и поверхность её была совершенно гладкой, ни рябинки.

Дей подошёл к чаше – края были ему чуть выше колен – и, склонившись, заглянул в её зеркало.  
Сначала он ничего не увидел. Потом на потемневшей глади проступили редкие звёзды и возникло чьё-то лицо, освещённое сбоку пламенем невидимого костра.  
Дей узнал себя и изумился – откуда что взялось?! Длинные, до плеч, вьющиеся волосы, перехваченные серебряным пластинчатым обручем с синим камнем во лбу, обрамляли строгое лицо юного мужчины: лучистые глаза под тёмными бровями, прямой нос безупречной формы, чётко очерченные губы, твёрдый подбородок… Отражение было лучше оригинала – красивее, мужественнее, загадочнее. Таким, наверное, и должен быть магистр Ордена Последней Надежды, а не простецким парнем в латанных штанах и рубахе остатнего срока носки. Шуточки твои, живая водица!..

Зеркало мёртвой воды ничего не продемонстрировало. Но сама вода оказалась незаслуженно обозванной – мёртвой она отнюдь не была. Не было в ней блёсток и внутренней игры, но зато была глубина – не тот аршин, что давала ей чаша, а по меньшей мере океанская абиссаль. И там, в неизмеримой глуби, чувствовалось движение, угадывалась тайная жизнь. В левую половину чаши Дей всматривался намного дольше, чем в правую.

От духоты, от солнечного давления на затылок, от напряжённого наблюдения закружилась голова.  
Дей сел на горячие плиты, упираясь спиной в полушарие. Отдышался. Чёрный камень, несмотря на зной, совсем не нагрелся, леденил сквозь рубашку. Сначала это ощущение было приятным, потом стало знобко, а потом - мгновенный холод пронизал до самых печёнок.  
Дей отпрянул от чаши, покатился по плитам.

Лёжа на животе, подставляя спину жарким лучам, он поднял голову и шёпотом выругал себя: как раньше-то не сообразил?! Вечный базальт! Не узнать его с первого взгляда – ну, «лев», тебе ещё долго лечиться!.. Но как он здесь оказался? Кто какой силой смог установить эту чашу из абсолютно необрабатываемого камня, - а может, и не камня вовсе, - не поддающегося ни зубилу, ни лазеру, ни потоку отрицательной энергии?

Дей встал и с некоторой опаской приблизился к чаше. Года четыре назад он имел дело с вечным базальтом; две самых страшных отметины – на правом боку, рассечённом мечом, и на левом плече, тем же мечом пронзённом, - остались на память.

Он зачерпнул живой воды и напился из ладони, поглядывая на другую половину чаши. Ольга сказала – яд. Но ведь он не пить собирается…  
Дей присел на край полушария и, разматывая повязки на запястьях, в течение нескольких минут не решался коснуться мёртвой воды. Какой умник назвал эту жидкость водой?

Наконец он собрался с духом и осторожно опустил в чашу кисть левой руки – если что случится, то пусть уж с нею, хотя всё равно жалко, будто единственную.  
Температура мёртвой воды, похоже, равнялась его собственной. Ни тепла, ни холода Дей не ощутил, в то время как живая вода была восхитительно прохладной, в самый раз для столь жаркого дня.  
Вынув руку, Дей смотрел, как падают с пальцев округлые капли, падают – и канут в мерцающей абиссали, не оставляя ни разбегающихся кругов, ни иного малейшего возмущения.  
Свежие раны и старый шрам полумесяцем у локтя вдруг покрылись знакомой «пенкой». Выждав, Карин снял плёночку. Так и есть – никаких рубцов!

А что, магистр, мысль хоть и бредовая, но не лишённая изящества: не избавиться ли от всех шрамов сразу? «И тут же начать зарабатывать новые», - хмыкнул Саша. Действительно, человеку едва третий десяток пошёл, а он в отметинах, как… скажем, как наполеоновский вояка-ветеран. Не раздеться – у непосвящённых возникают ненужные вопросы, у девиц – естественный испуг. Да и вообще…

Дей сбросил рубашку, черпнул согнутой ладонью мёртвой воды и полил на левое плечо.


	13. Царский лев - Часть 1. Лешачиха - (глава 12)

12

 

Солнце только что зашло и до сумерек, до настоящих сумерек, которые морочат зрение лучше, чем темнота, было далековато. Тренировка на терпение продолжалась. Хорошо, что комары предпочитают безлюдным лесам городские угодья.  
Дей залёг в ямине, настолько неглубокой, что его могло выдать любое движение. Но когда «лев» лежит под прикрытием поросли голубичника, а штаны и рубаха пестрят от травяной зелени и коричневой глины, заметить его в трёх шагах практически невозможно. Даже если он время от времени поднимает голову, замаскированную венком из того же голубичника, и физиономию, той же глиной размалёванную.

 

Всё путешествие к источнику заняло часа три. Ну, три с половиной. Часов у Карина не было. Он не помнил, где их потерял; то ли сорвали ещё в дубраве, когда вязали руки, то ли позже, уже в Кузне.  
Возвращался он бодро, точно заново на свет народившись. Шрамы смыты мёртвой водой, внутрь принята изрядная доза живой. Силы и энергия прибывают с каждой минутой, а происшедшее накануне вечером решено считать дурным сном до той поры, пока не представится возможность напомнить о нём всем действующим лицам. Живой, не покалеченный – и слава Богу.

Запах гари пощёчиной хлестнул по лицу: очнись, «лев»! Всю легкомысленную радость будто ветром сдуло, и Дей снова стал самим собой – офицером морского десанта, а не юнцом, выздоравливающим после тяжёлой болезни. И лес стал не порослями деревьев, кустарника, ручьями и оврагами, а местом предстоящей схватки.  
Дей свернул с тропы, но направления не изменил, шёл сторожко и аккуратно – в Ордене бытовало определение «по-хоббичьи».

С каждым шагом запах гари усиливался, уже и воздух помутнел, наполняясь дымом. Хотелось Дею ошибиться, но шансов на это не было: явно горел дом Лешаков.  
Он раскатал рукава рубашки, застегнул пуговки на манжетах и пополз по-пластунски, притормаживая и выжидая, несмотря на то, что желание подняться во весь рост и бегом рвануть на помощь было почти невыносимо.  
Дом догорал, хотя по правилам пылать бы ему ещё и пылать. Но, видимо, поджигатели использовали средство, хорошо известное и поручику Карину, - «горячий огонь». Поэтому изба Лешаков была просто грудой чёрных головёшек, по которым бегали голубые и оранжевые язычки пламени.  
Вся поляна вокруг пепелища и неогороженные грядки были вытоптаны конями. На взрыхлённой земле и изломанной, сочащейся зелёным соком траве поблёскивали стреляные гильзы.

Дей разрешил себе подняться на ноги, лишь когда убедился, что за деревьями нет засады и никто из свиты великого князя Аркадия его не поджидает. А с другой стороны он, в общем-то, не возражал бы против встречи с теми, кто его в Кузне подвешивал. Расклад сейчас совсем иной: не четверо против раненого и связанного, а «царский лев» против четверых. Две большие разницы.

Поднялся – и сразу увидел Лешака.  
Тот лежал возле колодца, приколотый к земле длинным шестом. Розовая рубаха намокла от крови и сохранила цвет только у воротника и кое-где на рукавах.  
Лешак был ещё жив. Когда Дей звякнул флаконами, доставая их из сумки, Максим открыл глаза и внятно проговорил:  
— Не трать воду. Бесполезно.  
— Кто здесь был? – сквозь зубы спросил Карин.  
— Оленьку увезли, - сказал Лешак. – Они Оленьку увезли. Всё из-за тебя. – В его голосе не было ненависти, лишь укоризна. – Я как знал…  
— Кто здесь был?  
— Они тебя искали. Сначала говорили… - Лешак с усилием сглотнул, но кровь потекла на бороду. – Говорили, что ты преступник, убийца, маньяк. Потом грозить стали. А когда меня начали бить, Олюня не выдержала, показала тропку к источнику. Они по ней мотались туда-сюда, но ни тебя, ни источника не нашли. Тогда Оленьку связали, избу подожгли и меня убили… Всё из-за тебя.  
— Простите, - сипло выговорил Дей. – Простите ради бога.  
— В Господа веруешь? – Глаза у Лешака закатывались, но он невероятным усилием удерживал себя в сознании. – Поклянись на моём кресте, что выручишь Оленьку. Иначе не прощу, с собой унесу обиду.  
— Я спасу её или умру вместе с ней, - сказал Дей.  
Слышал или нет Лешак обещание? Наверное, всё же слышал, потому что на каменеющем лице ещё раз шевельнулись губы: «Прощаю…»

 

Дей знал, как его нашли. Тогда, ночью, он не мог думать об этом, но теперь догадался: в подковы Аркадьевой лошади были вделаны так называемые метники. По оставленному следу, который обнаруживался специальным прибором, можно было отыскать дорогого коня, куда бы он ни убежал. И не только коня.

Хоронить Максима времени не было. Дей затащил тело в ледник, там и зверям до него не добраться, и крысы не водятся.  
Выйдя из погреба, опустил дверцу. Воткнул рядом крест из двух половинок жерди, связанных проволокой. И стал собираться.  
Оружие нашлось – охотничий нож. Деревянная ручка сгорела, но клинок лишь немного закоптился. Ручку Дей сделал из сыромятного ремешка Лешака: намочил в ручье и умело, виток к витку, намотал на стальное основание. Когда высохнет, стянется, получится отменная рукоять, не скользящая в ладони.

Ольгу не могли увезти далеко. На месте майора Артемьева Дей потащил бы ведьму к Старой Кузне, чтобы допросить с пристрастием, будучи уверенным, что там его никто не потревожит. А «царский лев»? Ну, если он не подыхает в каком-нибудь болоте, то наверняка отсиживается, зализывает раны и в ближайшее время будет дрожать от любого шороха.

— Приятно делать сюрпризы приятным людям, - пробормотал Дей себе под нос.  
Великого князя здесь не было, и половины свиты тоже. А вот любезный друг Артемьев присутствовал, расхаживал уже без маски. Усы были рыжие, морда малиновая, то ли от перегрева на солнце, то ли от неумеренных возлияний.  
Ольга находилась в Кузне – Дей явственно слышал женский крик, когда ненадолго приоткрылась дверь. Он попытался представить, что с нею могут вытворять артемьевские нелюди, и ткнулся лбом в землю, сдерживая стон. «Всё из-за тебя!»

Постовой, скучая, болтался вокруг Кузни. Несколько раз проходил в опасной близости от ямины, - опасной для себя, ибо обнаруженный «лев» щадить врага не собирался, - но к своему счастью под ноги не смотрел. А потом и бродить перестал. Стемнело и стало жутковато.  
Дей бесшумно выкатился из ямы.  
Он знал всё: сколько человек в башне и сколько снаружи, прикинул наличие стволов и физические возможности каждого из противников. И свои шансы прикинул. Теперь – только вперёд!

 

Цепь висела там, где он её оставил, даже опустилась. Так и думал, солдатики не потрудились затянуть её обратно, зряшная работа.  
Дей поправил нож, притянутый к бедру обрезком того же ремешка. Проверил цепь, она держалась крепко. Высоко вверху слабо светилась бойница. Ну, поехали!..  
— Стоять! – чётко и злобно сказали за спиной. – Руки вверх!  
Дей подчинился.  
Сзади щёлкнул выключатель, и на стене в круге света появилась чёрная тень.  
«Что будем делать?» - спросил её Карин. Тень, как ей и положено, отмолчалась.  
— Повернись. Медленно.  
Дей повернулся, жмурясь от бьющего в глаза луча фонаря.  
— Ты-ы?!! – Яростно-изумлённый рёв был таким знакомым, что сомнений не оставалось: майор Артемьев собственной персоной.  
Моментом потрясения следовало воспользоваться. В прыжке Дей левой ногой выбил фонарь и, перевернувшись в воздухе, впечатал правую в предположительное расположение майорского подбородка. Смачный удар и последовавшие за ним хруст и звук падения массивного тела свидетельствовали, что в местоположении усатой рожи Дей не ошибся.  
Эффективность воздействия была очевидной, но Дей на всякий случай подстраховался: связал Артемьева по рукам и ногам его же ремнями и, заткнув ему рот беретом, оттащил майора от башни в кусты.  
Застегнул вокруг талии трофейный пояс с пистолетом в кобуре и кинжалом в ножнах и полез вверх по цепи.

 

Сидя в проёме узкого окна, Дей отлично видел, что происходит в Кузне. Там горел очаг, и хватало света от мощной лампы. Кроме Лешачихи, привязанной к наковальне, были ещё трое, на сей раз лиц не прикрывающие, - может статься, должники поручика Карина.  
Палёной плотью или другой мерзкой вонью здесь пока не пахло, и Ольга была жива, тихо и безутешно всхлипывала.  
— Где майор? – начальственно рявкнул главный из должников.  
— Он пошёл встречать транспорт, вот-вот подъедут. Что докладывать-то будем?.. И как этот «лев» сбежал, ума не приложу. Ведь помирал совсем!  
— У Востокова слабаков нет, - заметил третий должник, чистя ногти остриём ножа.  
— И где он их находит, этаких чертей! – похоже, второй был задет за живое. – Хоть бы что-нибудь особенное, рост громадный или мускулы, вон, как во внутреннюю охрану подбирают. А этот… Только глаза, как огнемёты! (Наверху Дей недоумённо приподнял бровь.) Может, правду говорят, что «львов» гипнозу учат, мороку?  
— Хватит болтать, Коробкин! – разозлился главный. – Приворожил он тебя, что ли? Целый день не сходит с языка!  
Но Коробкину было невозможно остановиться.  
— Господин поручик, а если он обучен глаза отводить, то, может, и не бежал никуда, а сидит невидимкой в Кузне и ждёт, когда нам глотки перерезать!  
— Десять суток на хлебе и воде, - откомментировал главный.  
— Он прав, - вдруг сказала Ольга.  
Должники бросились к ней.  
— Что ты говоришь? Повтори! – В голосе «аспида» было столько надежды и радости. – Повтори, ведьма!  
— Твой солдат прав. Вы все скоро умрёте.  
Главный должник ударил её по лицу – раз, другой.  
— Она знает… Она знает… - лепетал Коробкин, слишком впечатлительный для дел, которыми занимался его командир Артемьев.  
— Вон отсюда, сопля! – заорал на него главный, и Коробкин с великой охотой вылетел в дверь, чему Дей был даже рад – ну, не хотелось ему убивать своего поклонника. – Щербаков, накали кочергу, продолжим разговор с прорицательницей. С-сука! – И снова ударил Ольгу.  
Должник номер три по фамилии Щербаков сунул в огонь кочергу таким узнаваемым жестом, что у Дея свело живот.  
Он вынул из ножен кинжал майора, примериваясь, качнул на ладони и метнул его сверху вниз.

Кинжал летел не кувыркаясь, вопреки законам физики, - как стрела. Таким броскам мальчишку Дея научил прапорщик Кутасов, говорил, что манера заморская. Но позже, многообразно общаясь с заморами, Карин ничего подобного не наблюдал. Свой секрет Кутасов унёс в могилу, царствие ему небесное и сердечная благодарность за науку.  
Клинок вошёл точно туда, куда метил Дей, - в шею третьего должника, перерезав сонную артерию. Щербаков безмолвно рухнул лицом в очаг.  
Уж насколько был жесток и опытен главный «аспид», но и тот опешил, увидев, что подчинённый, с которым он общался несколько секунд назад, лежит, объятый пламенем, и из его шеи вызывающе торчит рукоятка кинжала, принадлежавшего любимому майору.  
«Это и называется «отводить глаза», - подумал Дей.

Пока поручик таращился на труп, Карин беззвучно скользнул вниз по цепи и встал на вторую наковальню, держа Лешаков нож наготове.  
— Ольга, он был у вас?  
— Он дом поджёг, - сказала женщина, похоже, ничуть не удивившаяся появлению Дея.  
Главный должник не успел расстегнуть кобуру, как брошенный нож вонзился в его яремную впадину.  
Дей спрыгнул с наковальни, схватил ведро с водой и выплеснул его на горящего мертвеца. Пар и удушливая вонь заполнили Кузню.  
Карин задвинул засов на двери и лишь после этого подошёл к Ольге.

Лешачиха слабо улыбнулась ему разбитыми губами. Платье на ней было разорвано до пояса, на белой коже багровели полосы от ударов розгой, на шее, на крепких грудях воспалились следы затушенных папирос.  
Дей выдернул нож из горла главного должника, обтёр лезвие о колено и взрезал верёвки. Поддержал Лешачиху под мышки, пока она садилась на пол.  
— Ох, мамочки... - сказала Ольга, задыхаясь, - больно-то как…

Дей вынул четырёхгранные флаконы из сумки и открутил пробки. Он был занят делом и не замечал, какими потрясёнными глазами смотрит на него Лешачиха.  
А она утратила дар речи и не смогла остановить парня, который, ничтоже сумняшеся, спокойно плеснул в ладонь мёртвую воду и растёр её по телу Ольги.  
Жидкость, при попадании на здоровую кожу не уступающая крепчайшей кислоте, растворяющая всё, кроме стекла, керамики и случайно найденного Лешаком вида мха, не навредила ни руке Дея, ни Ольгиной груди.  
— Ты… кто?.. – еле выговорила женщина.  
Дей небрежно вытер ладонь о рубашку и поднёс ко рту Лешачихи флакон с живой водой: «Пейте».  
Она глотнула, чувствуя, как успокаивается сердце и прибывают силы. И спросила ещё раз:  
— Ты кто?  
Ничего себе вопросик. Проще некуда, а как отвечать?  
— Сами не видите?  
— Оттого и спрашиваю. – Лешачиха дрожащими руками застегнула уцелевшие пуговки на платье.  
— Сначала выберемся отсюда, потом побеседуем.  
— А мы выберемся?  
— Я дал слово Максиму.  
Лешачиха содрогнулась и на мгновение прикрыла глаза, будучи не в си-лах отогнать страшное воспоминание.  
— Он… был жив?  
— Он думал только о вас.  
— Знаю.

Ольга держалась, ещё держалась – после пытки, после смерти мужа, после утраты всего, что было ей дорого в этой жизни. Она не впала ни в истерику, ни в прострацию. И Дей в который раз поразился стойкости слабых созданий, именуемых женщинами. Чаще всего они сами не подозревали, каким мужеством и волей обладают, и лишь испытания давали им понять, на что они способны.   
Впрочем, к Лешачихе это не относилось – похоже, она всегда знала себе цену.

Дей подошёл к дымящему очагу и, разворошив уголь, что-то достал со дна. Ольга не удивилась бы, если б это была шапка-невидимка, с помощью которой им удастся выбраться из Кузни.  
— Что там у тебя?  
Он обернулся – чумазый, взъерошенный, мальчишка мальчишкой – и протянул ей раскрытую перепачканную ладонь. Серебристая подвеска в виде ключа и цепочка со звеньями якорной формы сверкали, будто только что начищенные.  
— Твой, что ли? – спросила о ключе женщина.  
Дей кивнул, надевая цепочку.  
Ольга посмотрела на мертвецов, на кочергу, валявшуюся возле Щербакова, перевела взгляд на парня, который опускал к полу цепь-подъёмник.  
— Это произошло здесь, - сказала она.  
Дей понял, что она имеет в виду, и промолчал. Помог Лешачихе встать, подвёл к подъёмнику.  
— Ступите одной ногой на крюк и держитесь крепче. Я подниму вас на уровень окна, вы сможете перебраться на подоконник, опустить цепь наружу и спуститься по ней. Лес рядом.  
— Ты так и бежал отсюда?  
— Да.  
— Я спущусь, а как же ты?  
— Зацепите крюк за какой-нибудь выступающий камень. Только не ждите меня, бегите не оглядываясь.  
Дей подобрал автоматы, одну «осу» подал Лешачихе.  
— Умеете обращаться?  
— Дурацкое дело нехитрое. – Она закинула ремень на плечо.

Дей налёг на цепь.  
Веса в Лешачихе было пуда четыре. Карин несколько раз переводил дыхание, цепляя звено за приспособленный для этого штырь. Он торопился, с секунды на секунду могла подняться тревога. Да ещё появиться транспорт… Нет, больше отдыхать нельзя.   
— Постой, - сказала Ольга, когда её плечи оказались вровень с окном. – Вроде фары… Точно. И мотор. Едет кто-то… Не успели мы, парень.

 

Не успели. В дверь уже стучали приклады, потом бухнуло что-то потяжелее, похоже, бревно притащили.  
Дверь, как и сама Старая Кузня, была сделана на совесть – деревянная, но толстенные доски подогнаны без малейшего зазора, да ещё обиты полосами жести. И засов крепкий, некоторое время продержится.

Уже стоя на полу, Лешачиха проговорила довольно спокойно:  
— Вот что, спасатель, ни тебе, ни мне отсюда хода нет. И я сомневаюсь, чтобы тебе хотелось снова попасть к ним в руки. Давай покончим со всеми неприятностями сразу. Убивать тебе не впервой, и делаешь ты это, как я видела, очень умело. Не обидь и меня, ладно? Быстро и без боли.

В дверь стали стрелять. Проще было бы попытаться высадить её гранатой, но, видно, у нападавших не имелось ничего внушительного.  
Дей осмотрелся. Ситуации чаще всего бывают безнадёжными лишь на первый взгляд и для тех, кто легко впадает в панику. «Из любого безвыходного положения всегда отыщется аварийный выход». Но где он здесь, в Старой Кузне с одной-единственной дверью, с двумя окошками-бойницами на высоте трёх саженей, со сплошным каменным полом… Сплошным?  
— Не тяни, - попросила Лешачиха. – Тяжело мне.

Дей отмахнулся. Он бросился в угол за очаг, где было пыльно, мусорно, висели клочья паутины. И сквозь эту муть призывно блестело кольцо.  
Большое металлическое кольцо ничуть не поржавело, даже не потемнело.   
Дей потянул за него изо всех сил, но впечатление было такое, что оно прикреплено прямо к полу, без намёка на какой-либо люк.

Пули наконец пробили толстые доски и с визгом рикошетили от стен.  
— Они сейчас ворвутся! – закричала Ольга.  
— Ложись! – приказал Дей. – Ворвутся – будешь стрелять.  
Он краем глаза заметил, как ловко она снимает «осу» с предохранителя. Движения были плавными, неторопливыми, - время приостанавливало свой бег.  
Дей отчётливо видел одну из пуль в полёте, её начинавшую раскаляться оболочку, турбулентный след, видел, как она врезалась в стену, смялась, как брызнули каменные осколки, как пуля повернула в его сторону. Зрелище было завораживающим. Пуля двигалась с такой скоростью, что Дею ничего не стоило увернуться от неё.  
Он дважды испытывал ощущение замедления времени, оба раза опасность была смертельной и оба раза рядом был Валентин. Александр связывал это явление с присутствием брата, но, оказывается, не в Шахе причина, а в нём самом. Что ж, магистрат никогда не ошибается в людях.

Дей, прихватив фонарь, поспешно очистил закуток, разыскивая щели от дверцы в полу. И нашёл! Контур люка был тончайшим – лезвие ножа не просунуть, но всё-таки был!  
Пуля взвизгнула над макушкой Дея, пролетая с обычной скоростью.  
И наступила тишина.  
Никто больше не стрелял в дверь, не ломился, снаружи доносились какие-то неразборчивые вопли. Потом снова поднялась пальба, но теперь цель была другой, стреляли из чего попало в сторону от башни.  
Ольга подхватилась с пола, подбежала к раскуроченной двери, выглянула в пробоину.  
— Мамочка… - пролепетала бесстрашная Лешачиха. – Мама моя дорогая… Это же… Это…

Это был медведь-мутант из Морошных Земель. В свете восьми мощных фар транспорта его можно было разглядеть очень подробно. Дей и разглядывал, чувствуя слабость в коленках и дурноту.  
Медведем это чудовище следовало называть с большой натяжкой. Оно действительно напоминало хозяина леса формой тела и косолапыми конечностями, но тёмная шерсть росла клочьями, а местами её заменяла роговая чешуя. Длинный членистый хвост, которым чудище разъярённо хлестало себя по бокам, тоже был далёк от медвежьего.   
Но самой жуткой была голова монстра, обросшая костяными пластинами, она была похожа на голый череп. Свет скользил, прыгал по плоскостям и впадинам, придавая «медведю» вид порождения кошмара. Да ещё полная сажень в холке!

Немудрено, что бравые молодцы майора Артемьева рванули кто куда. Все пули, сыплющиеся на монстра, доставляли ему беспокойства не более, нежели слону укусы комаров.  
И чудовище не думало отказываться от еды. С быстротой молнии оно металось по поляне и каждое его движение по прямой завершалось ударом лапы или клацаньем челюстей.  
Прошло три-четыре минуты с момента появления монстра и возле Кузни не осталось ни одного живого человека. В довершение всего чудовище приволокло за ногу тело Артемьева и откусило ему голову. Череп захрустел на зубах, как куриная косточка.  
Дей отвернулся, борясь со спазмами в желудке.  
Белая, как полотно, Лешачиха прошептала:  
— А если он пойдёт сюда?  
— Что ему тут делать? – так же тихо ответил Дей.

Отужинав, чудовище задрало к небу апокалиптическую башку, вымазанную кровью, и торжествующе заревело. От могучего звука, казалось, даже стены Кузни дрогнули.  
Дей узнал этот рёв. Он слышал его вчера, сидя на дереве и присматривая за царевичем. Значит, медведь-мутант не выдумка. Значит, Аркадий в самом деле поставил Венедикта с карабинчиком против бронированного монстра.

Чудовище повело носом, словно принюхиваясь. Неизвестно, воспринимало ли оно радиоволны или нет, но людей чуяло слишком хорошо.  
К башне медведь не бросился, а потрусил не спеша, будто догадывался, что последним жертвам некуда деваться, и растягивал удовольствие.  
Дей дёрнул оцепеневшую Ольгу за руку, подтащил её к подъёмнику: «Держись за цепь!»  
Чудовище атаковало дверь с большим успехом, нежели «аспиды». От первого удара огромной лапы, вооружённой полуаршинными когтями, доски затрещали. От второго начали разламываться.  
Напрягаясь так, что темнело в глазах и едва не рвались жилы, Дей поднимал Лешачиху над полом. Усилие было непомерным, но он всё же успел поднять женщину на две сажени, когда в Кузню, продираясь гигантским туловищем сквозь обломки досок, вошёл медведь.

— Попробуй прорваться мимо него, - сказала Ольга сверху. Ей было нелегко стоять на раскачивающейся цепи, имея неверную опору, но Дею, прижавшемуся к стене, было куда хуже.  
Он не отозвался, напряжённо следя за движениями зверя, пытаясь предугадать дальнейшее, хотя исход соревнования человека и монстра в скорости и силе был заранее ясен.

Медведь приближался, разевая окровавленную пасть, полную длинных и острых, как ножи, зубов. В крохотных зрачках, глубоко упрятанных в костяные глазницы, горела тупая ненависть и жажда расправы.  
Дей поймал момент, когда, целясь в него, взметнулась лапа, и увернулся, покатившись по полу. Когти скрежетнули по стене, высекая искры.  
Карин вскочил, метнулся к двери, но чудовище было проворнее: правая лапа зацепила ботинок, когти вонзились в ногу. Дей, не сгруппировавшись, со всего роста плашмя грохнулся на камень.  
Он лежал ничком, оглушённый, а медведь, подойдя, обнюхивал его. Несло от чудовища непереносимо – испражнениями, звериным потом, гнилью, кровью. Эта вонь подействовала лучше запаха аммиака.   
И ещё крик Лешачихи:  
— Саша, вода! Мёртвая вода!!!

Он понял. Дотянулся до сумки, вынул флакон, отвернул пробку – и далее всё проделал одним непрерывным движением: переворот на спину и бросок склянки в нависшую над самым лицом громадную пасть, дышащую жаром и смрадом. Даже не столько бросил, сколько запустил в эту многозубую пасть руку, чтоб уж наверняка.

Флакон с мёртвой водой ухнул в бездонную глотку. Действие яда сказалось немедленно: зверь странно икнул, дёрнулся, злой огонь в зрачках приугас, и колоссальная туша рухнула на задрожавший пол. Покрытое чешуёй брюхо вздулось и опало, изо рта чудовища толчками пошла вонючая жёлто-бурая пена.  
Дей отполз от монстра подальше, волоча ногу в разодранном башмаке. И долго не мог восстановить дыхание – не вдыхал, а всхлипывал.  
Медведь-мутант не шевелился.

 

Дей расстегнул давивший его ремень с кобурой и вытер полой рубашки испарину с лица.  
— Это надо было видеть, - сказала Лешачиха сверху.  
— У нас не оказалось белого флага, и мы вынуждены были победить, - ответил Дей.  
Он поднялся, убедился, что на раненую ногу с трудом, но можно приступать, и направился к подъёмнику – спускать Лешачиху.  
— А знаете, - сказал он женщине, когда она стояла на полу, - я уже как-то начал привыкать к этой процедуре. Ещё раза два-три, и она станет для меня жизненно необходимой.  
Ольге нестерпимо хотелось обнять и погладить по голове измотанного, напуганного мальчишку, но разве воин допустит, чтобы его жалели? Поэтому она просто улыбнулась:  
— Надеюсь, третьего раза не понадобится. Спасибо тебе! Давай ногу посмотрю.

Дей неуклюже водрузился на наковальню, а Ольга, присев, стала расшнуровывать пострадавший ботинок.  
— Я до сих пор не знаю, как тебя зовут. – Она вопросительно глянула снизу вверх.  
Дей ответил, раздумывая, в самом ли деле Лешачиха назвала его настоящим именем или ему почудилось. И впрямь – чего только не послышится, когда в голове звон, в глазах пестро, а в вершке от беззащитного затылка клацают зубы жутчайшего чудовища.  
— Хорошее имя, - сказала Ольга. – Редкое и многозначительное, «божественный» по-эллински.  
— Вы и по-эллински понимаете?  
— Ох, милый, ты даже представить себе не можешь, чего я только ни понимаю…

Знакомый ужасающий рёв потряс Кузню.  
Они оба – и Лешачиха, и Карин – вздрогнув, посмотрели на мёртвое чудовище. Но медведь лежал неподвижно, а низкий хриплый рёв доносился снаружи.  
Сомнений не оставалось – явился напарник погибшего монстра.  
Ольга и Дей переглянулись. И Лешачиха нашла в себе силы пошутить:  
— Твоя очередь висеть на подъёмнике.   
— Да, на второй раунд меня не хватит.

В дверь вломилась костяная голова раза в полтора большей той, что принадлежала убитому Деем чудовищу. Соответственно, в полтора раза была громаднее пасть и зубы, покрытые отвратительными бурыми пятнами.  
Медведь с раздражённым рычанием протискивался в слишком узкую для него дверь.  
Люди в Кузне получили несколько минут для отступления. Только куда?  
«Спокойно, - сказал себе Дей, - спокойно. Соображай». Но трудно держать себя в руках и мыслить хладнокровно, когда в трёх шагах исходит злобой неумолимая и лишь чуть отсроченная смерть.  
Выход был один – люк.

Дей, сильно припадая на правую ногу, бросился в угол, за очаг. Сорвал с себя ключ и, намотав цепочку на ладонь, попробовал приподнять крышку за кольцо. На сей раз дверца поддалась, с каждым дюймом пошла легче и легче. Удерживая каменную плиту в вертикальном положении, Дей крикнул:  
— Ольга, сюда!  
Лешачиха подбежала к нему, непроизвольно оглядываясь на зверя, уже наполовину пролезшего в Кузню. Чудовище скребло пол передними лапами, когти оставляли на камне глубокие царапины.  
— Прыгайте!  
Она заглянула в непроглядную темень подвала и отшатнулась. В тот же момент медведь наконец вломился в башню.  
Падая в люк, Дей столкнул туда и Ольгу.  
Крышка захлопнулась перед самым носом чудовища.


	14. Глава 13

13

 

Они упали совсем неглубоко, может, на сажень.  
В подвале Кузни было совершенно темно, лишь светился над головами тончайший контур люка. Воздух был стоячим, но не затхлым. Здесь вообще не пахло ни землёй, ни сыростью – ничем. И было так тихо, что шёпот Лешачихи прозвучал громоподобно:  
— И долго мы будем тут сидеть?  
— Уйдёт же он когда-нибудь, - сказал Дей.  
— А как мы об этом узнаем?  
— Немного погодя слажу и посмотрю.  
— Ты думаешь, терпения у него меньше, чем у нас?  
— Вы удивительно оптимистичны.  
Дей потрогал стену – не камень и не дерево. Больше всего похоже на литую резину. И пол такой же. Занятное место.  
— Ты куда? – встрепенулась Лешачиха.  
— Хочу пройтись.  
— Здесь?! Ты не вернёшься!  
— Велик ли подвал.  
— Кто знает… Нет, одна я не останусь.  
— Идёмте вместе.  
Ольга с готовностью уцепилась за его руку.  
Они сделали несколько шагов, и Дей сказал:  
— Посмотрите наверх.  
Ольга подняла голову. Над нею светился точно такой же четырёхугольник, как тот, из-под которого они ушли минуту назад.  
— Вот и выход, - сказала Лешачиха. – Это, наверное, снаружи, за стеной. Тут рядом транспорт. Ты ведь умеешь управлять?  
— Ещё бы, - сказал Дей. – Пожалуй, мы успеем, пока тварь нас учует. Но как до люка добраться?

Это оказалось проще простого. В стене обнаружилась маленькая ниша, очень удобная для того, чтобы поставить ногу и дотянуться до крышки.  
Было достаточно лёгкого толчка рукой с зажатым в ладони ключом, чтобы дверца распахнулась. Яркий свет больно резанул по глазам. Дей невольно зажмурился и подумал, что вроде бы нечему так пылать в ночном лесу.  
Свет не проникал в подвал – там было по-прежнему темно, - он словно упирался в невидимую границу по обрезу люка. Так и горел ослепительный прямоугольник, не имеющий к подвалу никакого отношения.

Дей подтянулся на руках и выбросил себя в Старую Кузню. Огляделся – нигде нет и следа медведя. Ни звериного, ни человеческих тел.  
И вообще это не та Кузня!

Дверь распахнута настежь, и за нею – летний полдень!  
— Святый боже… - только и смогла выговорить Ольга, когда Дей вытащил её из подвала. – Где мы?!  
Ошеломлённые и растерянные, они вышли из башни и ахнули, поражённые открывшимся простором.

Старая Кузня стояла на холме, в самой высокой точке окружающего пространства. Ровная степь плавно спускалась к далёкой блестящей реке и там, среди деревьев, краснели крохотные крыши посёлка. Лёгкий ветерок нёс медовые запахи и знакомую горьковатую свежесть полыни.  
Трава была светлой, изжелта-зелёной, пестрящей розовыми и фиолетовыми цветами. Чистое небо с горячим белым солнцем было синим над Кузней, чем ближе к горизонту, тем явственней становился зелёный оттенок небосвода.

Следовало бы очень изумиться, но на эмоции уже не хватало сил. Они внезапно ощутили, насколько измучены – и физически, и психологически. Заболели раны, заныли ссадины, от нахлынувшей слабости закружилась голова. И сразу вспомнилось, что у них во рту ничего не было, кроме живой воды, у Лешачихи – почти сутки, у Дея – и того дольше.

Не нужно было бы расслабляться, неизвестный мир, возможно, таил более страшных тварей, нежели медведи-мутанты, но они ничего не могли с собой поделать – такое спокойствие, такая безмятежность были разлиты в степном воздухе.

Они пошли влево на плеск воды и увидели обросший кустами небольшой бочаг и стекающий в него весёлый ручеёк.  
— Живая вода или мёртвая? – улыбнулся Дей.  
— Живая, - ответила Ольга и вдруг заплакала. Светлые слёзы текли и текли по её перепачканному лицу, она пыталась сдерживаться, старательно вытирая их ладонями, а когда поняла, что это бесполезно, отошла в сторону и скорчилась на траве.

Дей обнаружил, что до сих пор сжимает в кулаке ключ, и надел его на шею. Руки тряслись.  
Он стащил рубаху через голову, чтобы не расстёгивать пуговицы, и спустился к бочажине. Очень не хотелось мутить воду, но зачерпнуть было нечем, и Дей, мысленно извинившись перед ручьём, стал смывать с себя грязь, копоть и кровь. Видя, что вода остаётся чистой, осмелел, стащил ботинки – больная ступня распухла и посинела, - снял брюки и окунулся в бочаг. Вода была холодной, но не ледяной. Он не почувствовал под собою дна.  
Как всегда, вода смыла часть усталости и напряжения. Дей вылез на берег, будучи значительно бодрее.  
Лешачихи не было видно, и тревожить её, по-видимому, не стоило.  
Он снял трусы, выжал их и снова надел. Потом, неловко пристроившись у бочага, отстирал ужасающе грязную одежду.

Ольга пришла, когда Дей расстилал по траве рубаху и штаны для просушки.  
— Я смотрю, ты везде, как дома. – Насмешливый тон выдал в ней прежнюю Лешачиху. – Пойду и я умоюсь.  
Она не только умылась, но и голову вымыла. Солнце и ветерок почти моментально высушили волосы, и едва Ольга расчесала их обломком гребешка – распушились, заблестели, искрясь каждым волоском.  
— Ну вот, Деюшка, мы стали такими, как раньше…  
Дей посмотрел на её серовато-белое лицо, на синие подглазья и ничего не ответил.

Они устроились в тени башни. Высоко-высоко в зеленовато-синем небе звенела невидимая птаха.  
Ольга сидела у самой стены; Дей рядом, но пониже.  
Они молча смотрели на реку, на уходящие вдаль равнинные степи с редкими пятнышками рощ, и их глаза не уставали от однообразия картины.  
Они словно выпали из грохочущего, кровавого, смертельно опасного мира в солнечную тишину и покой. И не было никакого желания гадать, каким образом удалось здесь очутиться. Им просто была необходима передышка, отдых – бездумный, отрешённый от прошлого и будущего.

Но Лешачиха спросила:  
— Ты кто?  
— Вы же знаете – солдат.  
— А точнее?  
— Поручик его величества отряда особого назначения.   
— Не морочь мне голову, - ласково попросила Ольга. – Боишься, что ли, правду сказать? Или нельзя?  
— Почему же, можно. Только вы не поверите. Есть такой рыцарский орден – Последней Надежды…  
Дей обернулся, чтобы увидеть её реакцию. Но Лешачиха задумчиво и совсем не удивлённо проговорила:  
— Я ожидала чего-то подобного. Ну и жизнь у тебя, парень.  
— Вы знаете об Ордене?  
Вместо ответа Лешачиха погладила Дея по плечу, по волосам, потом приклонила его голову себе на колени.  
— Зачем тебе всё это нужно?  
Александр вздохнул. Сотни раз он слышал такой вопрос и десятки раз честно пытался на него ответить.  
— Это моя судьба, моё Дело.  
— Нелёгкое у тебя дело… Я понимаю тех, кто вынужден им заниматься, у кого не было выбора. Но ты-то доброволец, да?  
— Хотел бы я видеть того, кто может меня заставить. – Он усмехнулся и тут же посерьёзнел. – А выбора, Ольга, и у меня не было. Это трудно объяснить, но… Вы же не могли бы стерпеть, если бы при вас били ребёнка. В такое невозможно не вмешаться. Вот и я… вмешиваюсь.  
— Видела я, чего тебе стоит твоё дело. И, наверное, такое происходит не впервые?  
— Было. – Саша сглотнул нервный комок, перекрывший вдруг горло. – Было. И будет.  
— Так зачем ты истязаешь себя?! Чего ждёшь за свои мучения и подвиги? Какой награды?  
Он высвободился из-под её руки и непонимающе взглянул на женщину.  
— Мне ничего не надо.  
— Тогда, может, ты просто из дома сбежал? Может, у тебя там ещё хуже, чем у нас?  
— Нет, - сказал Саша мечтательно, - дома хорошо. Почти как здесь.  
— Я тебя не понимаю!  
— И не надо. Вы же не рыцарь. – Он помедлил, раздумывая, но всё же спросил: - Ольга, помните, в Кузне, когда медведь навалился, вы крикнули про воду и назвали меня по имени…  
Лешачиха, казалось, смутилась.  
— Извини. Момент был слишком острый, я с собой не совладала.  
— Но откуда вы знаете?..  
— Что тебя Александром крестили? Милый, а откуда я знаю, что трава зелёная, а снег белый, что днём светит солнце, а ночью – звёзды? Просто вижу – и всё.  
— Вы потрясающая женщина!  
— Максим тоже так считал. – Лешачиха, прерывисто вздохнув, вытерла слезу. – И любил же он меня, господи!  
— Простите…  
— За что?  
— Максим сказал, что я виноват во всём.  
— Это в нём страх за меня говорил, Деюшка. Если вернёшься, навести его могилку.  
— Я обязан вернуться, Ольга.  
— Ах да, твоё дело… Пойдёшь тем же путём?   
— Нет, у меня есть иная дорога. А вы разве не вернётесь?  
— Меня там никто не ждёт, - печально сказала Лешачиха. – Ни семьи, ни дома нет. Больные? Для них другой лекарь найдётся. – Она встала, глядя на далёкие крыши посёлка. – Пойду туда, к людям. Может, и приживусь. Как дышится-то здесь легко! Я и не мечтала о таком приволье. Ну, а если… Как ты думаешь, получится обратно через подвал?  
— Думаю, получится, если сумеете открыть люк.  
— Ты же открыл!  
— Я – это я. Магистр Ордена Последней Надежды.  
Ольга хотела подшутить над откровенным хвастовством, но парень смотрел слишком серьёзно. И не похвальба это была, а просто истина.  
— Давай прощаться, магистр. А то я до вечера в селение не доберусь.  
Саша поднялся, неловко подвернув правую ногу. Раны Ольга промыла и перевязала, оторвав подол нижней сорочки. Ботинок пришлось надрезать, чтобы вошла перебинтованная ступня, и свободно зашнуровать.  
— Как оно? – спросила Лешачиха.  
— До свадьбы заживёт, не беспокойтесь. Вот, лучше возьмите на память. – Он протянул ей маленький цветок, похожий на полевую гвоздику, «часики», только не рубинового цвета, а ярко-синего.  
— Красота какая! – искренне восхитилась Ольга, беря хрупкий стебелёк. – Жаль, что память недолгая…  
— Он не завянет, - улыбнулся Александр.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что я так хочу.  
Лешачиха тоже улыбнулась, расценив это нахальное заявление как шутку.  
— А мне и подарить-то нечего! – вдруг всполошилась она.  
— Я вас и так не забуду.  
— Нет, возьми! – Ольга подала ему обломанный на треть гребешок и пояснила: - Он был в кармане, когда меня схватили. Это единственная вещица, оставшаяся от моего детства, от прошлого. В нашей семье он переходил от поколения к поколению по женской линии. За сотни лет не сломался, а теперь вот хватило одной секунды…  
— Я не могу его взять.  
— А я настаиваю! – И Лешачиха сунула гребешок в нагрудный карман его джинсовой рубахи, сообщив заговорщицким шёпотом: - Ты не гляди, что он невзрачный, и будь с ним поосторожнее. Бабушка говорила, что та, которой расчёсывают волосы этим гребнем, не покинет возлюбленного. Не знаю, насколько это верно, но то, что пары, владевшие гребешком, не расставались, - чистая правда. Ну, прощай, милый.  
Они обнялись – крепко и отчаянно, догадываясь, что никогда не увидятся, что с этим расставанием теряют частицу себя.  
— Прощайте, - сказал Саша. 

 

Ольга пошла по пологому склону, всё убыстряя шаг. Александр знал, что она не оглянется. Она и не обернулась.  
Он смотрел вслед Лешачихе, пока мог различить её фигурку на фоне переливов жёлто-зелёной травы.  
Потом сам кувырнулся в мягкий травяной ковёр и остался лежать на спине, глядя в небо.  
Ещё час, полчаса, несколько минут безмятежного покоя… Он не оттягивал возвращение. Просто можно было не спешить – точка выхода располагалась к столице ближе, чем Старая Кузня.

Саша раскинул руки в стороны и медленно поплыл вместе с облаками, только что появившимися на изумрудном предзакатном небе, - мелкими, кучевыми, похожими на клочки шёлковой бело-золотистой ваты.

 

Конец первой части.


End file.
